TOTAL DRAMA MAYHEM
by sbktd
Summary: What happens when the characters (not all) of the first 5 seasons come back again for another season? Great challenges and immense drama coming your way. Join me, Chris Mclean and Chef to see who wins this one. *I have considered Pahkitew as the 6th season and All stars as the 5th. *This season happens after the Ridonculous Race. [rated T for safety]
1. Chapter 1: How many Campers?

**HELLO ALL! WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER FANFIC (Name below). MANY OF US LOVED THIS SHOW. SO I CHOSE THIS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS, THOUGH I WISH I COULD.**

* * *

**TOTAL DRAMA MAYHEM**

"YO! Guess who's back again…" the sadistic host the one and only Chris Mclean said standing on the dock of shame looking at the camera. "I know y'all missed me. I'm back with yet another season of awesome and fun challenges. Well fun and awesome for me I mean. Haha" and he starts laughing like a maniac.

The camera then turned to the campfire pit which looked like the one in Wawanakwa, "I know what you're thinking. No this isn't the real Wawanakwa. We only remade it with some extras like a VR room, All kinds of sports fields, Paintball arena, more disgusting food ,wild animals and other creatures you I haven't heard of before." He said with a smirk.

"This season 31 campers return. One of them will be eliminated before the teams are formed. They are from the first 5 seasons cuz I couldn't care less about Pahkitew. Haha. The camper who's the last one standing wins the million big ones. Who will win this season? Well find out here on TOTAL... DRAMA… MAYHEM..."

* * *

"As usual, this time we tricked the campers saying that they won a trip to the Seychelles. I can't wait to see their faces."

The first boat arrived at the dock of shame. It was Noah.

"Sup Noah dude." Chris said.

"Oh yay. It's another season. Great, woohoo." Noah replied sarcastically.

"You really missed torturing me and the others huh?" he asked

"Yup. I was born to create drama in T.V. so I had to get in business and also its fun to watch your faces when you get tortured." Chris replied.

"Nice." Noah replied and stood to one side.

"Ok here are our BFFL's" Chris said "Katie and Sadie!".

They got off the boat and seeing Chris they were happy. "Ohmygosh Katie we're gonna be on TV again". "I know right." Katie said and both of them went "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee".

Avoiding them Chris said confused "Ok next up it's the prarie boy Ezekiel and the two geeks Cody and Harold."

Harold said "Yes! Another season to show off my rad skills and get redemption". Cody replied "Same here."

"Eh, I won't get booted off first again right?" Ezekiel said. To which Chris said

"I dunno dude, just hope. Try not to give any sexist comments. Oh and stopping picking your nose man."

"Oh sorry" Ezekiel said.

"People C'mon. Show devastation, disappointment, anger something like that. Don't be happy and excited. I need ratings. Only then I can get my first episode bonus." Chris screamed.

"Dude! Chillax man" Geoff said as he DJ and Bridgette jumped off the boat.

"Welcome back guys." Chris said.

DJ said "Man. I was thinking why this place looked familiar."

"I told Geoff that this might be Chris again. He didn't listen." Bridgette said looking at Geoff.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Geoff said.

"Better reaction this time. Let's hope for more."

Suddenly someone came from under the dock to the top scaring DJ as he screamed "Sea Monsterrr".

"Sea Monster? Where?" the person said.

Chris shouted "Sierra! You should come in your boat when I give it a signal!"

"Oh! That's ok the boat's coming. I jumped off cuz I saw my Codykins in the previous boat. I thought I could swim and reach." She sees Cody, runs and hugs him. "Oh Codykins I missed you so much!"

"Ya me too Sierra. I guess." Cody said out of breath.

"No devastation or anger but the entry was good. Guess that's good enough." Chris said. "That's our first 10 contestants."

The next boat arrived carrying Izzy and Leshawna.

"Oh no! Not again. I got fed up in season 2 itself! Why am I even here?" Leshawna screamed. "Now that's the reaction I want!" Chris laughed aloud.

"He hasn't changed one bit huh" Lesahwna said. To which Chris nodded.

"Hey did Sierra reach? Cuz she jumped off the boat and started swimming. That was sooo cool. I should try doing that. Anyways hi everyone Explosivo's back." Everyone returned back to greeting.

"Yup! She's here." Chris replied. "Here comes Gwen, Courtney and Lindsay on the deck and Tyler water skiing." Chris said "Hope he wipes out again."

And he did get wiped out. But he fell on Chris. Everyone laughed. "Silence! Ow! It wasn't funny! Ow! Dude! watch it." Chris said as he tried to get up.

"Oh sorry man." Tyler said.

"Anyways Gwen, Courtney and Lindsay.. welcome back." Chris greeted.

"How many times have you scammed us? My lawyers are looking for a lawsuit. So that I can sue you." Courtney said confidently.

"Here we go again.." Gwen said facepalmed.

"You know, you aren't the only one who have lawyers. Oh and I never forced you guys to come. You won a prize, Its your decision to take it or not. So you know you can't do anything. Plus I'm pretty sure you didn't check it was a scam did you?" Chris explained. Courtney was angry hearing this "You won this time Chris but not again."

Chris didn't show any sign of concern to this and turned to Lindsay.

"Why do you look sooo familiar? Are you the one on that came for babysitting at my house?"

"No. I don't do babysitting. And I am Chris Mclean. If it rings a bell."

"Oh right. Ya I remember now."

Looks like Lindsay hasn't changed a bit too." Leshawna said to Tyler to which he nodded.

"Our first 16 teams have arrived at camp. Time for the next 16." As the camera zoomed to the next boat.

Beth, Eva, Jo and Lightning jumped onto the dock from the boat.

"Sha-NO. Not another season of this. Sha-Lightning wants out of here."

"Shut up you piece of Sha-it" Jo screamed "So this is Seychelles huh Mclean?"

Jo asked cracking her knuckles.

"No... But for you guys it is. HAHA." Chris said. Jo threw a handbag at the host but he ducked on time and the bag hit Noah on the face.

"Well, Thank you for your heart warming greeting" Noah said sarcastically.

"No mention" Jo replied.

"Beth!" "Lindsay" Both of them screamed and hugged each other. "It's been so long since we saw each other" Beth said. "I know right." Lindsay replied.

"Ok. So you remember Beth and not me huh Lindsay?" Chris asked.

"Nobody cares to remember you Mclean." Eva said as she dropped her bag of dumbbells on Chris' foot. "Ouch! That hurt!" He screamed.

"You deserved that for whatever you did to us all these seasons." Gwen remarked. Everyone nodded. Chris ignored her. Just then the next boat was coming to the dock. "Here comes the next boat." He exclaimed as Justin, Cameron, Mike and Zoey came onto the deck and were surprised to see Chris. Cameron was frightened "Not this again. I had enough drama in season 4 itself". Zoey tried to console him by saying that it might be something like a reunion hopefully.

"Nope it isn't a reunion, Zoey." Chris said smiling "You're only in another season that's all." She sighed. Mike consoled her, "At least we're in this together." She smiled. "Ya..Ya.. Ok he's sweet blah… blah… blah…. People I'm on a time limit to finish all these intros. Do all your "I care for you" and all that later." Chris shouted. "Just chill out man" DJ said.

"Get me out of here! I thought I could sunbath in Seychelles and go back to modelling. I'm gonna be hideous again. NOOOO!" Justin yelled. "Can't do anything about that dude." Chris replied to which the male model showed an expression of disgust.

"There's the next boat. Scott, Dawn, Dakota and Owen are the next four" Chris said as they got off the boat. Yet again he ran to Chris and crunched him in a hug. "Hey Chris did you miss me? Oh hey everyone! So awesome to see you guys again!" said an excited Owen as he put the host on the ground. "Noah, buddy!" he said as he ran to Noah who immediately retracted "No! No hugging." He said. "Oh c'mon just once."

"NO!"

"Oh okay" Owen said. But a second later he hugged him.

"Why am I getting crunched a lot today?" the host yelled. "Why am I here?" Scott asked. Chris didn't pay attention. "Not for anything good my friend cuz his aura's showing all darkness." Dawn said. "You don't need to be an aura reader to say that you know…" Dakota replied. Everyone giggled. "Ok that's enough making fun of me." Chris shouted. "Ok. So, 3 more to come. Oh here comes two more."

"Hola amigos" said the Spaniard Alejandro.

"Hey where's your girlfriend sugar?" Leshawna asked. "I am not his girlfriend. Heard that Leshawna." Heather stormed. Leshawna giggled.

Chris asked "Then how are you two on the same boat huh?"

"Shut up will ya." Heather said. Chris laughed aloud. "We all she likes me. She won't admit it. Makes her cuter." The Spaniard said. Heather pushed him in the water.

"I knew you guys wouldn't disappoint me. At least some drama. Hahaha" Chris laughed as Alejandro got up to the dock.

"Ok that brings us to the last camper for this season. Here comes number 31, Trent."

"Actually… number 31 and 32." said Trent. "What do you mean?" Chris asked.

Everyone was surprised to see the last camper. Trent announced "Here's number 32… Duncan."

On seeing Duncan everyone was all "what the heck", "how", "when" and all.

"I made sure he got at least 4 years in jail" Chris remarked. "How did he get out so quickly?"

"Well, they reduced my jail period to 2 years when they came to know I blew up your mansion." Duncan said. "So I'll thank you for that."

"Dude's got reputation eh?" Ezekiel said which made everyone laugh out loud.

"Zeke with them jokes, man" Geoff said and gave him a high five.

"How did you know about "Seychelles Holiday"? Chris asked air quoting.

"I told Duncan about that. I used to go and visit him when he was in jail. He told me it's probably from you again." Trent said.

But Chris looked happy. "Anyways you got me some drama this episode. Thank you for that. I can now sense epic drama and ratings coming. YES!"

"Same old Mclean huh?" Duncan said to rest of campers. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Ok. So since all our campers have arrived, let's go to the campfire pit." Chris said. "Ok. Before we begin. Are y'all dumb to believe that you can go to Seychelles in a boat all the way from Canada? Hahaha!"

"Some of us already knew it was you and we came because of someone." Bridgette said as she looked at Geoff. He sighed "Sorry Bridge. I told you already that I didn't know."

"Ohhk! So campers this is gonna be the place where most of you will be getting the boot." The host said smiling. "We made one slight change. Instead of giving you marshmallows, we'll be giving you badges."

"WHAAAT! NO MARSHMALLOWS?! What's the use of a campfire ceremony without MARSHMELLOWS? Now the whole campfire thing has lost all meaning! How could you Chris HOOOOOWWWW?" Owen bawled as he shook the host.

"I kinda agree with him" said Beth.

"Yeah man, marshmallows are the best thing" said Cody.

"Ya.. ya….We had to have some change this season so just deal with it. " Chris said after Owen left him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen screamed.

"Moving on… So 32 campers only 1 winner takes the 1 million dollars." Chris said. "Now let's..."

"How about the teams?" Heather asked. Chris said with an annoyed look on his face. "First of all, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! And we'll be making the teams now. There's gonna be two teams this season… 16 each."

"Oh really? I thought it's gonna be 30 against 2 genius." Noah said sarcastically.

"You want me to do that? You know I can change the rules of the game anytime. I might as well do that but I need equal game. So I won't." Chris said.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Just continue will ya" Jo said.

"So when I call out your names go and stand to the right. So the first team will have.." the host said.

"DJ, Dawn, Ezekiel, Trent, Duncan, Harold, Zoey, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Jo, Mike, Tyler, Geoff, Eva and Lindsay. You will be named as the "Growling Tigers"."

"Nice." Harold exclaimed.

"I'm a tiger!" said Ezekiel.

"Now team 2." The host said.

"Leshawna, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro, Cameron, Cody, Sierra, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Scott, Lightning, Dakota, Bridgette and Beth. You will be christened as the "Raging bulls"."

"It's better than Gophers and Bass anyways." Courtney said. Chris shrugged.

"It's quite late now so we won't do the first challenge today. Take rest. Bulls can take the cabins on the right and tigers take the left." Chris said.

The campers took their belongings and started to go to their respective cabins when Chris called.

"Oh wait. Take a look at the mess hall, have your dinner and go." Chris said.

"Oh no Chef's food!" Cody shrieked.

* * *

As the campers went inside the mess hall, they were left stunned.

Bacon, bread, eggs scrambled, omelettes, Pizza, veggies, drinks of all kind were aligned on the table.

"Am I in heaven?" Owen asked with his tongue out make a pool of saliva on the floor.

"Since today's arrival day, I thought let's give y'all real food for once." Chris said.

"THAAANK YOUUU!" Owen screamed as he gobbled up 5 bacon sticks."Mmm!DELICIOUS!"

"You got my respect for once Chris. This food is amazing." Gwen remarked.

"Did Chef make all this?" Dakota asked surprised.

"WHAT HUH? You got a doubt about that? Think I can't make good food? HUH?!" Chef Hatchet screamed.

"I.. I meant you're an amazing cook. I didn't mean you're bad all these while." Dakota replied.

"It better be. Or else you'll know." Chef said.

Trent and Geoff raised their hands before drinking their beverages "To Chef!" and everyone else shouted "TO CHEF!"

Chef crossed his arms and nodded with a smirk and went back to the kitchen.

"So campers eat your heart out today. Your challenge is waiting for tomorrow." Chris said as he left the hall.

"I have a bad feeling of what he said right now" said DJ.

"I agree. His aura didn't seem to be telling the truth." Dawn replied.

"Chill man. Here, have a pizza." Duncan said and passed Dawn and DJ a pizza each.

The campers finished off their welcome dinner and went to their respective cabins.

* * *

(**Tigers Cabin**)

"We're back in camp again bunny." DJ said to the same bunny, who was in a cage, he got from Wawanakwa.

"Do you take bunny everywhere you go?" Harold asked.

"Bunny's always with me. I feel some kind of confidence when he's around." DJ replied.

"I'm surprised Chris gave us good food" Mike said, "I guess he's up to something."

"Its quite obvious dude. Everytime Chris does something good to us, the next day is gonna be pretty bad." Harold replied.

"Whatever man. Night dudes. I'm happy with our guys' team. Got all my bros in here" Geoff said as he fist bumped Duncan who was wearing his headphones. Noah was reading a book. Trent and Ezekiel were asleep. Tyler then switched off his Nintendo, said goodnight and turned off the lights.

"Oh come on! I was about to finish this book." Noah said.

"Just go to sleep bookworm" Duncan said.

* * *

**(Tigers' Female cabin):**

"They have all the strong people. How's that even fair?" Jo yelled.

"What? You afraid of them?" Eva asked picking up a dumbbell.

"You think?" Jo shouted.

"It's ok girls. C'mon, we're a team." Zoey said.

"Zoey's right Jo. Your aura is showing all fire. So cool down a bit." Said Dawn.

"Maybe your right. Night everyone." Jo said and everyone reciprocated.

Katie and Sadie were already asleep.

* * *

**(Bulls' female cabin):**

No one in the female cabin was getting any sleep because of Heather and Courtney.

"Listen you no good of a "CIT". I take top and you take bottom. Heard that." Heather said.

"No one gives me orders. And I take top." Courtney said.

"Shut up you two." Gwen shouted.

"Guys pick a brush. Longest brush on top, Shortest bottom." Beth suggested.

"Fine" Heather replied.

Courtney picked the longer one and got the top bunk.

"Told you not to mess with me Heather." Courtney said and climbed up. Heather gave out a sigh lied down.

* * *

Surprisingly everyone in the bulls' male cabin was fast asleep except Justin who was listening to music on his pod.

* * *

The camera turned to Chris standing on the dock of shame.

"New season. Some old and new challenges. New island. Never a new host. Haha. We do our first challenge tomorrow. So see you in the next episode of TOTAL…. DRAMA…. MAYHEM…."

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is my first ever fanfic and I wanted it to be total drama cuz it's one of my favorites. I would really appreciate your support.**

**I might take some time in writing the next chapter but it will come soon. So until then, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Eat-athon

**WELCOME BACK. THIS IS EPISODE 2 OF THIS SERIES. BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND VIEWED. I'M SO THRILLED RIGHT NOW. GIVES ME THE CONFIDENCE TO WRITE MORE. ANYWAYS MOVING ON.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem….

We welcomed our cast for this season, rather you can say my victims for this season. HAHAHA! *coughs*. We lined up a total of 32 campers from across seasons 1 to 5. Some arrived normally on the boat, some came dripping wet and some from jail. This year we give badges and not marshmallows. We made two teams- "The Growling Tigers" and "The Raging Bulls". Today will be their first challenge. It's not that hard. We thought of giving them an easier one in the start. I can tell you it's a throwback of season 1. Guesses? Probably not. But it will be cleared. Right here, right now on TOTAL DRAMA MAYHEM."

* * *

It was 4.30 in the morning. All the campers were in deep sleep except one who woke up then. It was Eva who got up for her early morning jog. She stretched, put on her trainers grabbed her Ipod and left the cabin. It was still pretty dark outside.

"I guess I'll just jog without going deep in the forest." She thought to herself.

She jogged with both her earphones plugged in her ear and running with the beat. After about 1 and a half rounds, she stopped removed her earphones and started to stretch a bit.

She then heard the sound of leaves rustling. She turned to her right and noticed a black figure, behind one of the trees. She could see that it wasn't facing her but was facing the opposite side. So she knew it wasn't following her.

"Who's that?" Eva shouted. The figure turned and on seeing her it started to run. Naturally, Eva gave a chase but the person had an advantage of distance. But Eva was quick and she closed the gap between the two. But he/she was smart too. It was able to get a little bit more speed and grabbed the next low lying branch and swung on it to reach the side behind Eva. She didn't expect that. And the thing ran to the opposite side. Eva was exhausted so she didn't chase. She thought, panting, on her knees, "Who could that be? I don't think anyone else wakes up at this time."

Then she started her jog back to the cabin.

"Could be Jo or Lightning cuz I guess even they jog in the morning. But I don't think they can do the tree thing- But Izzy can." She thought. "Whatever. Chuck it. I'll think about it later."

* * *

It was about 9 in the morning. Almost everyone was up. Tyler tried waking Geoff up.

"Dude get up man it's 9 already!" Tyler said.

"Man it's "only 9". I wake up at 11 normally." He replied.

"Yeah us too. But "Chris cuckoo clock" woke us up." The jock replied. "You were dead when he did that."

"Yeah man. When I'm asleep I wont even know if someone blasted a bomb outside." Geoff said. "Fine I'll get up. Where's the rest of the dudes?"

"They're all outside." Tyler replied.

"Even Noah?"

"Yup" the jock replied.

* * *

"Listen jerk. We need people to form an alliance as quickly as possible." Heather said to Alejandro.

"I agree. But I don't think we need to do that right away. Let's give it some time. We need to persuade some of them. Moreover I guess we should focus on booting the deadweights off first." The Spaniard replied.

"I guess your right. Fine. Don't stick with me all the time will ya?" Heather yelled.

"You look cute when you're angry also." He said.

"Shut up!" Heather shouted and left.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

That dumb idiot better get his hands off me. *Suddenly gets dreamy* ahh. What! No!

**End Confessional: HEATHER**

* * *

Ezekiel, Cody and Harold were playing multiplayer "Battlefield 3" on their consoles. Ezekiel didn't have one. But Cody had an extra. He gave that to the prairie boy. They were about to start when Tyler joined in with his.

"Sorry I'm late. I was waking Geoff up." Tyler said.

"Eh, we didn't start." Ezekiel replied.

"Ok then let's start." Cody said, "Free for all."

"You're so gonna lose." Harold said.

Harold blasted Ezekiel with his bazooka 10 seconds into the game.

"HAHA" he laughed.

"Man I just learnt the controls." Ezekiel said.

"HA. The mine was there Tyler. You fell that time." Cody said

"Arrggh" Tyler screamed.

Three minutes into he game,

Harold was leading with 11 kills, Cody with 11, Ezekiel with 9 and Tyler with 11.

10 seconds left. Harold was firing Cody and Tyler at close range.

"What does this do eh?" Ezekiel asked and he pressed the button. He threw a grenade down at the three of his opponents. BOOM!

"Player 4: Ezekiel wins with 12 kills." A voice from the game said.

"I won! Though I don't know how." Ezekiel said.

"Well played man. I like your tactics" said Harold.

"Dude, I was only lucky." Ezekiel replied.

* * *

On the other side of the cabin, Lindsay, Beth and Dakota were talking fashion.

Noah was still reading the same book as last night while Trent was playing his guitar.

Eva told Jo what happened early in the morning.

"I really don't know who that is. I woke up in between and saw only your bunk empty. Rest of those girls were in bed. So its none of them" Jo said.

"Ok then fine." Eva replied.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

I know that if I need to reach far this time I need to control my anger, at the same time be the leader of our team. I may need an alliance too. Jo's a good option right now but I don't know if she's trustworthy. Hmm let's see how she does.

**End Confessional: Eva**

* * *

Suddenly Chris' voice blurted out of the speakers.

"Campers! Report to the mess hall in 10 minutes. Or else you're going direct elimination express."

"Run!" the campers exclaimed and ran. Trent fell on the way, Noah slipped and Leshawna didn't run instead walked.

For Eva, Jo and Lightning, it was a race to see who was the fastest.

Lightning reached faster than the two athletes.

"HA! Sha-Bam! He does it again." He exclaimed.

"Nope. Your second." Chris said.

"NO! Sha-Lightning cannot lose!" Lightning said.

"Well he just did. You're a sore loser dude. Izzy reached here 5 minutes ago." Chris said.

"But she was behind me!" Lightning said.

"I jumped from branch to branch to reach. Can't catch up to Izzy a.k.a. Explosivo huh?!" Izzy laughed.

Lighning was annoyed.

Most of the others reached on time. Except Sadie, Katie, Trent, Geoff, Heather and Noah.

"So we're eliminated?! NOOOO!" Heather asked surprised she was late.

"Nope. You're not. Just messing with ya. HAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed.

Everyone started swearing and screaming at Chris.

"You made me run all this way for nothing? My makeup's gone because of my sweat" Dakota complained.

"Your face, your makeup, your sweat. I can't do anything about that" Chris replied.

"AAARRRRGGHH" She screamed.

"Man you should've seen your faces." And he continued laughing. "Oh my! I'm so hilarious with these pranks." Chris said wiping a tear drop after laughing so hard.

* * *

"Anyways welcome to the mess hall for your breakfast and also your first challenge" the host continued, "It's a throwback challenge from season 1. And I loved it. Those who reached the episode before the merge in season 1 knows it."

"OH NO! Please tell me it's not the eating competition." Trent said.

"It is precisely the eating competition. HAHA!" Chris said.

"I knew the feeling I had yesterday was right" said DJ.

"I told you guys to eat your heart out yesterday. That was a clue for today."

Chris said.

"My stomach's aching already." said Cameron and Mike in chorus.

"Anyways this is how things will go" the host continued, "We'll have 5 rounds of different delicious, exquisite, one of a kind dish prepared by Masterchef Hatchet. Wait who put "Masterchef" in the script?" Chris asked.

The camera showed Chef's face, holding a pen, with a smirk. Then it came back to Chris.

"Anyways whoever doesn't barf or go to the bathroom in 5 minutes after having their meal stays on for the next round. If you barf after that, you'll still be in. Oh and you also have an option to quit whenever you like. But if you do quit and you're team loses, you might be the one who would be sent packing. So whichever camper/ campers are the last ones standing… their team wins and their opponents go for the elimination ceremony. All clear?" Chris asked at last.

Everyone gulped and said a faint "yes" to the host.

* * *

"Alright then. Let's bring on the first dish" the host said and signalled Chef to bring it.

"Here it is. Seal Meat." Chris said.

"Oh my gosh! YUCK!" Tyler screamed.

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwww" Katie and Katie shouted in chorus.

"Eat up there isn't much time. Well then let's make a new rule. If you don't eat in 1 and a half minute you're out." Chris said.

"I can't eat these. I play with seals and dolphins all the time." Bridgette said.

"Stop whining and eat." Heather shouted.

"NO!" the blonde girl shouted, "I'm sorry, but I quit. They're like my friends. I can't eat them."

"Looks like that's one down for the Bulls" the host said.

"Me too. I'm allergic to seals." Beth remarked.

"How can someone be allergic to seals?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I am. Heard that you bossy brunette." Beth screamed.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Courtney shouted.

"I quit!" Beth confirmed.

"Ok. That's 2 down for the Bulls." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"How dare she screams at me!" she said pumping her fist to her palm. "No one talks to me like that. Looks like she's getting my vote if we lose today."

**End Confessional: Courtney**

* * *

The Tigers were doing well with almost everyone swallowing up their meal and not barfing. But Dawn still didn't eat.

"It's an animal that we humans don't usually eat. Moreover I don't eat any kind of animal meat because I'm vegetarian" Dawn said.

"Too bad. Anyways you're out. You passed the time limit to eat it." Chris said.

"Alright then" Dawn said.

"Why couldn't she just eat it? Is she doing this on purpose?!" Jo screamed.

"C'mon she said she's vegetarian. You can't just force her to eat meat like that" DJ defended.

About 3 minutes later, Tyler, Katie and Dakota barfed.

"Ok. So that's the end of the first round" Chris announced.

"Both teams have 13 people standing. Seal meat's amazing isn't it" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes. It was delightful. I wish I could eat it for the rest of my life." Noah replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad you liked it" said the host, "Now we move on to round two. Drink some water if you want to."

Most of them drank the water which was kept on each of their tables.

"Feels kinda better I guess" Cody said.

"Don't worry Cody. You'll always feel great when I'm next to you." Sierra said. Cody gulped.

* * *

"Ok here's the 2nd dish" The host continued, "It's sold as street food in mostly China and Singapore."

"OOOOOOOOO! Chinese food! Bring it on." Owen said excitedly.

"In that case you're gonna love this one. Bring it in Chef." Said Chris.

Chef brought a bowl each of soup which had something pink and reddish.

Harold asked "What the heck is this pink thingy?"

"Pig's brain. Its pig's brain soup" Chris said.

Harold, Gwen, Lehshawna, Sadie and Heather barfed immediately. Duncan, Alejandro and Trent somehow held it back.

"Quick response." Chris said laughing. "Rest of you eat up."

Owen ate the whole thing without even knowing what it was.

Justin asked in amazement "How the hell did you eat pig's brain?"

"It's pig brain soup? But it tasted like the crocodile paw I ate in Singapore." Owen replied. Justin barfed.

Duncan, Geoff, Trent, Zoey and Mike ate holding their noses. Eva too. Sierra and Cameron also finished somehow.

"Sorry guys. I can't take this. I have to take a dump" Trent said and he ran out. On seeing Trent go, Cody also got triggered and he ran to the bathroom.

Whoever was seated swallowed but after 4 minutes DJ couln't hold in and he barfed.

"That's end of round 2. Lemme bring the intern to clean this mess." Chris said.

* * *

After cleaning was over the host continued. "We had a lot of barfing in this round and a couple of dumpsters. So for the next round it's gonna be 9 tigers against 8 bulls."

Chris started again, "Let's bring something you all love..."

"Oh no." Duncan said facepalming.

"Who loves pizza?" Chris asked

"Who doesn't love pizza, man?" Geoff said holding his fists clenched up.

"Chef bring it." Chris ordered. Chef brought 9 slices of pizza for the tigers and 8 for the bulls.

Chris started elaborating about the pizza, "This pizza has an authentic bread base with one of a kind melt in the mouth cheese on top garnished with…"

"Pepperoni, tomatoes and finely diced chicken?" Owen asked drooling.

"Nope. With the bread base stuffed with squid's ink and topped with squashed and fried crispy cockroaches." Chris said.

"Isn't squid's ink toxic?" Courtney asked.

"Don't worry we tried the dish with our interns and they're 100% fine." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: Chris**

"Actually two of our interns are in the hospital admitted with diarrhoea and food poisoning after eating this and I don't know about the 3rd one. But our campers needn't know this." He smiled

**End Confessional: Chris**

* * *

"Ok everyone eat up." Chris said.

Everyone ate their slices hoping the cheese would block the taste of the cockroaches. But Sierra, Alejandro, Mike and Geoff couldn't hold their barf.

A while later Jo also gave up and she ran out.

"Ok end of round 3. Now its 6 vs 6." Chris said "Man I'm loving this. We'll start round 4 in a couple of minutes. Drink water if you want now."

Duncan, Noah, Cameron, Zoey, Scott and Courtney chugged down their jugs of water kept on their respective tables.

* * *

"Now for round 4. The dish is Tuna Eyeballs sprinkled with fried locusts."

This time Courtney, Lightning, Noah and Zoey barfed.

"4 down already. Nice." Chris laughed.

Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel and Lindsay looked at each other counted to three and chowed down their dishes.

Owen already finished. Scott saw what the bulls did and he told his teammates to do the same. Cameron and Izzy obeyed.

3 minutes later it was Cameron's turn to leave to the communal.

A minute later Izzy, Lindsay and Eva also barfed.

"NOO! I held it for so long" Eva shouted.

"You were amazing out there Eva you too Lindsay." Geoff said and gave them a high five, "Now I just hope our dudes can hold on for the last round."

* * *

"That's it. So it's a 2v2 for the final round: Scott and Owen for the bulls and Duncan and Ezekiel for the Tigers" Chris said.

"Congrats on reaching till this round without barfing or going for the dump. Before we move on lemme tell you what's waiting for you in round 5." Chris said, "In this round you'll have 2 dishes. A bowl of each. All you have to do is finish whatever is there in both the bowls without leaving a single drop. Once each one of you does so, you have to hold on for 10 minutes without barfing or going to the bathroom. Whichever team has more people still standing wins today and the losers will go to the elimination ceremony. Any questions?"

"How am I still alive?" Duncan asked.

"Not a valid question. Any others? Good." Chris said.

"So we start round 5. Bring in the bowls Cheffo." Chris told Chef.

The first bowl had some kind of soup and the second had something fried and crispy but did not look good to eat.

"So in the first bowl its chicken…" Chris was saying when Heather interrupted "They get chicken soup? What the hell?!"

"You didn't let me finish. Chicken feet soup sprinkles with anchovies and the second bowl has fried spider legs." Chris said.

Heather said keeping her palm to her mouth, trying not to barf again, "I take that back."

"3… 2… 1… EAT!" the host shouted.

Owen finished his soup pretty quickly gulping down every one of the anchovies and the chicken foot. Scott too made good progress with his soup.

Ezekiel and Duncan started off with the spiders.

"These things are nasty man." Duncan said to Ezekiel.

"I'm kinda fine with it" the prairie boy said. Duncan looked surprised.

* * *

**Confessional: Ezekiel**

"In World Tour when I became a beast I didn't get any proper food so I had to eat whatever I could find. I ate cockroaches and spiders and all. So I was fine with it but still the thing is nasty eh."

**End Confessional: Ezekiel**

* * *

All 4 finalists finished their "meals". Now it was the long 10 minute wait to see whether anyone would barf or go to the bathroom.

Scott was in deep thought. Owen was calm. Duncan and Ezekiel were holding their stomachs.

"1 minute down, campers. Anyone feeling anything?" Chris asked.

"Don't trigger it Mclean" Duncan said.

"That's what I should do right now." Chris said.

"Douche" muttered Duncan.

After a long long wait, Chris announced that it became 9 minutes.

When there were 10 seconds left, Scott got up and ran outside.

"And that's it. The tigers win!" Chris announced.

The tigers started celebrating. Duncan and Ezekiel ran out to the bathrooms.

"Well held on by Duncan and Zeke. Owen, you get immunity tonight for staying till the last. So Bulls, tough luck. You were close to making a tie but poor Scott couldn't hold on. So I'm gonna meet you today in the elimination ceremony in an hour. Tigers you're safe for tonight." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: Scott:**

"Thought I went to take a dump didn't ya. Well no. I came directly here. I know one thing that is even if we lose today, which we did, I won't be sent home cuz all the spotlight is on the surfer girl and the allergy girl. So I'm off the hook. Now I just have to decide whom to vote out."

**End Confessional: Scott**

* * *

"So whom are we voting off" Courtney asked Heather and Gwen.

"I guess better we take Bridgette down." Heather said.

"But don't you she's important as a team player" Gwen said.

"Hmm… You're right. I guess I'll go with Beth then. She's already annoying me." Courtney said.

"Owen listen. Vote for Beth. We need to clear off deadweights first." Alejandro said.

"Okay." Owen replied.

* * *

The camera then turned to the campfire pit where all the Bulls' members were seated.

"Welcome to the first Elimination Ceremony of this season. In a few minutes you're gonna cast your votes and 1 camper who doesn't get a badge will walk the dock of shame, take the boat of losers and go home. Clear?" Chris asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Good." Chris continued, "so the first badge goes to Owen cuz he got immunity."

Owen caught his badge and ate it forgetting that it wasn't a marshmallow. "Oww! My teeth." He screamed.

"Wow. Very smart Owen" Justin said.

"So the next badge goes to Gwen."

"Yes!" She exclaimed after catching it.

"The next badge goes too…"

"Alejandro"

…

…

…

…

"Izzy"

…

…

…

…

"Cameron"

…

….

…

…

"Courtney"

…

…

…

…

"Lightning"

…

…

…

"Badges go to Sierra, Cody, Dakota and Leshawna."

…

…

…

…

"Justin"

…

…

…

…

"Heather. So last three. Scott, Beth and Bridgette." Chris said. "The two girls bailed without tasting any meal and Scott could have saved your butts if he could have held his for 10 more seconds. Anyways the next badge goes to…"

…

…

…

"Scott."

"Oh yeah." Scott said.

"Can't say that I didn't expect you two here. But one of you has to go. Let's see who that's gonna be. Ok so the camper to get the last and final badge of today is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bridgette. Beth looks like you're a goner." Chris said.

"Why am I eliminated? I told you guys that I have an allergy to seals. That's why I didn't eat it." Beth said.

"Listen Beth. Let me say this straight to you. Anyone who messes with me pays for it." Courtney said.

"And you were getting kinda annoying girl." Leshawna said.

"How am I annoying? Anyways what's the use. You don't know how important I am." Beth said.

"Yeah… yeah… off you go." Courtney said.

"Ok Beth time to leave. Get your bags." Chris said.

"Bye everyone. Good luck except you." Beth said pointing at Courtney.

Courtney just waved her hands with a smirk as Beth boarded the boat and left the island.

"Ok. That's the end of today. Bulls, 15 of you are safe… for now" Chris said "You may leave now."

* * *

**Bulls Guys Cabin:**

"Man, Courtney had burning fire in her eyes at Beth" Justin said.

"Sometimes she just becomes too scary" Cody said.

"Not as much as Sierra though" said Cameron, "she's treating me like Cody no.2 ever since All Stars."

Cody and Justin gave out a laugh.

"Where's Owen?" Alejandro asked.

"Probably in the bathroom again." Scott replied.

"How have you not gone twice?" the Spaniard asked.

Scott replied with a shudder, "Don't know. Maybe I dumped everything in one go."

Scott could see Alejandro wasn't too convinced with that reply. So he turned to the other side.

* * *

**Bulls Girls Cabin:**

"Thanks for not voting me off" Bridgette said to the rest of the girls.

"You have some use in this team apart from her. She's basically useless." Courtney said.

"We all know you got angry at her after she shouted at you" said Dakota.

Courtney shrugged.

"We shouldn't lose the next one" said Heather, "I mean look at their team. We got almost all the strong ones".

"They do have Eva, Jo, Zoey, Duncan and Harold" Gwen said.

"Ok, you see our team? We have someone for every challenge." Heather said.

"Hmm… you're right. We'll win the next one don't worry." Said Gwen.

* * *

**Tigers Guys Cabin:**

"Dude how are you holding on to your bowels man?" Geoff asked.

"What do you mean? I already went 4 times." Duncan said.

"Oh. How about you Zeke?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know eh. Maybe 3." Ezekiel replied.

"Where's DJ?" Tyler asked.

"He's meditating with Dawn" said Duncan.

"With Dawn?" Tyler asked.

The camera panned to inside the woods where DJ and Dawn were cross legged and meditating. Bunny also was in the same pose as the two.

"Your bunny's pretty cute DJ. How did it learn to meditate?" Dawn said pausing her meditation.

"I taught it to stay calm and do some cool stuff too. I love these guys." DJ replied holding bunny.

"Ok let's get back. Slowly breathe in and breathe out. Listen the surroundings. You can hear every small sound" Dawn said as she and DJ along with bunny closed their eyes in meditation.

"Yeah. I think our DJ boy has found his match after 5 seasons" Duncan added.

"Man! We gotta support him dude." Geoff said.

"Yeah totally!" Trent said.

Suddenly Harold came into the cabin.

"Ahh! 6th round in the bathroom done." Harold said.

Duncan winked at Geoff and he started acting "MAN! That pig brain soup was disgusting. All that pink and redness of the pig man. The thing was all gooey and slimy…"

Harold got all uncomfortable "Oh no. Time for round number 7." the geek said and he ran to the bathroom. Duncan and the others started laughing.

Noah was reading a book on the beach and Mike was with him.

* * *

**Tigers Girls Cabin:**

Eva and Jo were having a push up contest.

"112… 113… 114…" Katie counted.

Jo went down at that time.

"And Eva wins." Zoey proclaimed.

"Told you I'll win." Eva said.

"Fine here's 10 bucks." Jo said and passed her the note.

* * *

Nothing else significant happened in any of the cabins. So the camera panned to Chris on the dock of shame.

"What an awesome day we... I mean "I" had today haha! Amazing challenges and drama is on their way and today's challenge was a good start. Will Eva find out who that dark figure was? Will Scott ever stop sabotaging his team? Will DJ and Dawn become a couple? Tune in next time to find out on TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

Alejandro: I told Owen to vote for Beth cuz I guess most probably she's gonna leave. So I vote for Bridgette. I mean like what if we get a tie? 2 of them may go home.

Beth: Courtney! Courtney! Courtney! OUT!

Bridgette: I know I'm one of the targets today so I guess I'll vote for Beth. Sorry.

Cody: I feel Beth has to go.

Courtney: B-E-T-H goes.

Gwen: Beth's going home.

Heather: Bridgette can be real trouble if she stays on. So surfer girl's has my vote.

Izzy: Izzy vote for Bridgette.

Justin: Beth better go. Who knows what all allergies she has.

Leshawna: Beth's leaving.

Owen: Ale told me to vote for Beth. So Beth. Sorry.

Sierra: Bridgette. Beth said she had allergies.

Cameron: Bridgette maybe. Sorry.

Scott: I'll vote randomly. Hmm… lets vote for Bridgette.

Dakota: Beth. That girl has no fashion sense. That's not why I'm voting for her though.

Lightning: Sha- Lightning doesn't want non- athletes in the team so Beth.

* * *

**Beth: 9 votes.**

**Bridgette: 6 votes.**

**Courtney: 1 vote.**

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE. THIS WAS A REALLY QUICK UPDATE. I'M HAPPY WITH THIS ONE TOO. I PLANNED TO FINISH WRITING THIS BEFORE MY EXAMS START AND I DID FINISH. IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR REVIEWS. I GOT ABOUT 3 OF THEM FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORT. IT MIGHT ACTUALLY TAKE ME A WHILE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME UP CUZ MY EXAMS START ON 27****TH**** THIS MONTH. ANYWAYS SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME. BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3: Ready, Aim, Fire!

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ONE IS ALMOST 8.8K WORDS! THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN. THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT GROSS EVEN I FELT IT. I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER BUT ITS OK. I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW THIS CUZ THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I'LL KNOW IF MY STORY IS GOOD OR NOT-EVEN IF U LIKED IT OR NOT. ANYWAYS LETS GO!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem…

We had an Eat-athon where our campers had to chow down on some the most non-edible and bizarre food you've ever seen. TOTALLY GROSS and nasty. There were 5 rounds and the team having most people standing wins. We had a lot of barfing and a lot of dumpsters too. At last it was the tigers who won because of Duncan and Ezekiel. The Bulls' voted off Beth in the elimination ceremony. And Eva saw a potential mystery camper while jogging. We are here with the 2nd challenge of this season. Will the Bulls be able to bounce back? Will Eva find out who that figure was? And will Scott sabotage his team again?

Find out right here, right now on TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM…

* * *

It was 2.30 am and Eva still couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what happened the previous day. She was weighing her suspicion on the different people it might have been.

"Jo, Lightning, Izzy….. maybe Duncan or…" She thought.

After a few minutes she fell asleep.

At around 4.45, she was woken up by Jo.

"What do you want?" Eva asked.

"You asked me about that thing you saw last morning right." Jo said.

"Ya what about it?" Eva asked with sudden interest.

"Well I was thinking why don't we try and catch that guy or girl or whatever." Jo said.

"I tried that already. The thing isn't too fast but it's smart." Eva said.

"What? You think you can't catch it or something? Who knew you were such a quitter" Jo challenged.

Eva got angry at that challenge.

"Listen jerk. No one calls me a quitter. And those who have, never got anything good from me. Heard that. You can mess with anyone else but me" Eva said holding the neck of Jo's jacket with both her hands.

"Ok chill dude! C'mon then let's go. We don't want it to get away because someone wanted to quit" Jo said.

"You wait jock" Eva said.

* * *

**Confessional: Eva**

"Although Jo's been challenging me and making me angry and all that, I like her guts. I guess she is worthy of joining an alliance with me."

**End Confessional: Eva**

* * *

Both the athletes started from the cabin by 4.55.

They did their exercising along with the search. They jogged for a while and saw nobody.

"You remember the time you saw that thing?" Jo asked.

"I guess it was around 4.50 or something" Eva replied.

The jogged around the cabins once more and went into the woods again. They searched the area where Eva had seen the thing at last. Not a trace of the figure could be seen.

Suddenly from the opposite side they heard something landing as though something jumped down from the tree. They turned around and saw the figure face staring at them but it was not identifiable.

"There it is! Catch it!" Eva screamed.

"Eva, chase the thing. I'll try and get in front and block it" Jo said.

Eva nodded and started chasing. The figure was already on its feet. It jumped many fallen logs, holes, swung across two branches and zig-zagged. Eva too got through all of them.

After a few minutes of running the figure saw Jo in front of it.

"Come to mama, honey!" Jo said.

It looked saw Eva also.

Suddenly it sprinted towards Jo who was all ready to pounce. When it was about to reach her, it grabbed a hanging vine, swung to the right and ran in the direction of the communal bathrooms.

Jo was furious. "AAAAUUUURRRRRGGGHHHH!" she screamed, "The douche ran towards the bathrooms. C'mon!" she told Eva.

As the 2 athletes ran they saw someone walking near the communals.

"There it is!" Eva screamed, "Catch it!"

Jo and Eva lunged at the figure and Jo started punching.

"OW! OW! OUCH! STOP IT! OW!" it screamed.

Eva then kicked it in the crotch.

"OH MY NUTS!" it screamed.

"Let's see who you are now" Jo said.

They saw that it was Harold.

"Harold?! So you are the one who's been watching me all this while?" Eva asked.

"What? What do you mean? I…" Harold

"Since when do you know to swing around branches?" Jo asked interrupting him.

"I never swing branches and I never followed you too. I came to go to the bathroom for the 3rd time in the night after those nasty food I ate. I couldn't sleep because of that. And I don't wake up at this time even if I have something important planned for the next day" Harold said, "Why would you even think that I can swing around branches?"

"Nothing geek. I can believe every word you said right? Cuz if you are lying, it's not gonna be good for you" Eva said.

"I swear it's not me. Promise" Harold said.

"Okay fine" Eva said, "and what's that smell?"

"Oh! Eh… when you too hit me I did my business here. Sorry" said the geek.

"Let's get out of here" Jo said. Eva already started running.

"Looks like we lost whoever that was" Jo said.

"Yeah. We'll try another time" Eva said.

The camera then zoomed into the dark figure who was standing on one of the high branches of a tree and watching the events that happened. It smiled showing its white teeth.

* * *

It was about 10 in the morning. Trent and Duncan found two medium sized goalposts and took it to the beach to play a game of beach soccer.

"Alright then. Let's start the game Tigers against Bulls" Duncan said.

"How many per team?" Alejandro asked.

"Let's see. We'll d 5. We'll play till Chris calls for breakfast. What's the prize?" Jo asked.

"Losers pay 15 bucks each to the Winners" Duncan said.

"Fair deal" Jo said.

"Pick your teammates Ale" Duncan joked.

Alejandro said rolling his eyes, "Do not call me that! Anyways, Bridgette, Lightning, Heather and… "after thinking for a while he decided, "Owen."

"Okay. Jo, Tyler, DJ and Eva" Duncan said.

"Owen cover goal" Alejandro said.

"Oh crap, there's no way we'll score now" Duncan said.

"Don't worry we'll beat them. DJ and I will do defence. You 3 go forward." Eva said.

"Let's go!" Tyler screamed and they kicked off.

Tyler and Duncan did some classy passing to reach in front of goal. Duncan then passed to Jo but was intercepted by Bridgette.

"Sorry Duncan" the blonde said and fed the ball to Alejandro.

He nutmegged Tyler and Duncan who came to defend. Did an elastico move past Eva and curled the ball to the bottom right corner out of reach for DJ.

"Spanish football Excellence. That's how we play in Spain. Let's it make interesting. Whenever a team scores the opponent kicks out a player" Alejandro said.

"Alright. So… who do we kick out?" Eva asked.

"I'll go" DJ said.

"Ok. Let's start this" said Heather.

After passing the ball around for a while, Tyler came to edge of the box and crossed the ball to Duncan who was free. But he couldn't find a free space to shoot.

Alejandro shouted to Owen who was their goalkeeper, "Owen! Come forward and take the ball!"

Duncan passed the ball to Jo on seeing Lightning running towards him and told her to pass back and make a run forward. When Jo passed back and ran forward, Duncan did a sombrero which went above the incoming Owen and Lightning.

"Sha-whaat!" Lightning said in surprise.

The ball reached safely to Jo who tapped the ball into the open net.

Alejandro was impressed with Duncan's skills.

"What happened? Thought we Canadians don't know football slash soccer?" Duncan said giving a high five to Jo. Alejandro smiled.

"Well who's going ou…" Heather started when Chris' sound came out of the speaker.

"Alright campers come over to the mess hall for breakfast and announcements in 10 minutes" Chris said.

"Well I guess that's a draw" Duncan said.

"No one loses their cash right" Tyler asked.

"Nope" replied Alejandro.

* * *

**At the mess hall:**

"So how's the food today?" the host asked.

"As gruesome as always" Cameron replied scooping up a slimy slice of whatever he was eating.

"It's better than yesterday's at least" said Gwen. Cameron shrugged.

"What's the torture today Chris?" asked Mike.

"Glad you asked" Chris said, "Today's challenge is a different kind of challenge. It's VIRTUAL REALITY."

"What?! Seriously?" Cody asked with enthusiasm.

"Dead serious" the host said.

"Alright!" Cody said giving a high five to Harold who was also stoked.

"As I told you earlier, this isn't the same Wawanakwa. We made a lot of improvements this time" Chris said, "We've made a VR room a few metres away from the mess hall. So finish off your food and let's get on with the challenge".

* * *

**VR ROOM:**

"Welcome to the VR room of Wawanakwa. This is the place where your gonna have your challenge. So for today's VR challenge we selected a game which you all may know and played – Mini Militia- except that you'll be in your normal sizes" Chris said.

"Alright Mini Militia's cool dude" Tyler said.

"There will be three rounds. 10 campers from each team will participate in each round. They'll be chosen at random. The team whose camper is the last man standing, wins that round. The team which wins the most rounds win. Simple as that. Clear? Good" Chris said, "The campers from each team will be shown in the screen here. When you see your name take your VR equipment and go to this room" Chris said pointing to the room on the right.

"I have my own screen in the room to the left." The door had a sign on it saying "Control Room".

"The other campers will be here in this room and they can watch all the action. Bulls, you'll be wearing blue and black military clothes and Tigers will have the green and black. Alright so time for round 1. Watch the big screen." Chris said and he went into the Control Room. The screen showed:

* * *

**Tigers**

**Jo**

**Harold**

**Zoey**

**Geoff**

**Noah**

**DJ**

**Lindsay**

**Tyler**

**Sadie**

**Trent**

**Bulls**

**Alejandro**

**Lightning**

**Sierra**

**Cody**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Courtney**

**Justin**

**Gwen**

**Izzy**

**MAP: OUTPOST**

* * *

"WEAR YOUR VR GEAR NOW. GAME STARTS IN 1 MINUTE." A voice from the screen announced.

"Let's do this, cadets!" Jo shouted.

"Let's burn them down!" Cody said strapping up his VR gear.

The campers saw themselves in an enclosed room which had now windows.

"3… 2… 1… LET THE GAME BEGIN!" The voice announced and all the campers got separated to different parts of the map.

Everyone got the default Magnum gun except Jo and Tyler for the Tigers and Bridgette and Lightning. They got the UZI submachine gun.

"Sweet!" Jo said and started running to her right.

Cameron and Bridgette were together. He felt that he might be more safe around someone who has a better gun.

"Alright Cameron. Stay low" Bridgette said.

"I'm already short. How much lower can I go?" Cameron asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Cameron**

"I hate it when people say something which implies that I'm short. For some reason, I don't like Bridgette. I don't know why but I feel she thinks that I'm not important. I mean she welcomed everyone else in the team but me. What was that for?"

**End Confessional: Cameron**

* * *

"I guess there's someone hiding in the bush" Cameron said seeing rustling in the bushes.

Bridgette started shooting. Then suddenly Courtney jumped up from the bush and aimed at Bridgette.

"Oh it's you guys. Why did you shoot me then?" Courtney asked.

"We saw bushes shaking and shot. Don't worry there's no friendly fire. I don't think you lost health." Bridgette said.

"Nope she lost health. There's no friendly fire actually but… I triggered it! HAHA!" Chris' voice said.

"Douchebag" Bridgette said, "Sorry Courtney".

Bridgette looked up and saw Tyler on top of one of the hills.

She screamed at Cameron, "Cameron! Stay low!"

"See I know how to take care of mys….." before he could finish, Tyler shot him down with the submachine gun.

"1 kill for Tyler" Tyler said to himself.

Bridgette and Courtney started shooting at the jock. It hit him a couple of times but he didn't lose much health. Courtney flew up with her rocket powered boots at started shooting at Tyler. He dodged the incoming bullets and was able to shoot Courtney when her boots ran out of power. That's when her gun ran out of ammo. The jock easily shot her dead.

"Two down. Let's go!" he said. Bridgette started shooting Tyler but what she didn't see was Harold with a sniper. Harold being the pro he was got a proper headshot that killed Bridgette instantly. Tyler gave Harold a thumbs up.

"Good kill soldier!" Tyler said. Harold nodded.

* * *

Alejandro was in a duel with Geoff.

"Give up amigo. You have no chance against me" Alejandro said.

"NO! NEVER!" the party boy screamed.

Geoff got hit multiple times by the Spaniard. When he saw he was low on health, he started to run.

"Gotta take cover man or a health pack" he said to himself.

He turned back and saw Alejandro chasing and still shooting. He saw Noah and started running towards him. He shouted to him telling him to shoot Alejandro. When he reached close to the bookworm, out of nowhere a Bazooka rocket hit Geoff and he got torn apart.

"Explosivo does it again" Izzy said laughing maniacally.

Noah's health became less than half. And he got killed by Alejandro.

* * *

Jo was somehow stuck with Sadie who was actually pissing Jo off telling about how she misses Katie although it's just for a few minutes and she starts crying.

"Will you shut it and concentrate!" Jo yelled.

She saw Sierra at a distance and shot her down with continuous shots with her AK-47.

"Hey what does this do?" Sadie asked and she fired it.

Problem was she had a Bazooka and she didn't know what it does. Moreover it hit Jo and the athlete got disintegrated with that shot.

Next thing Jo saw was that she was back in the VR room.

"What the heck?!" she screamed. "How am I here? I was still in. I shot Sierra down and I come back in the room?"

"Well, you got shot by your own teammate. Ooooohhhh! Sabotage" Heather said.

"That fat girl shot me!" Jo said, "She's gonna pay!"

* * *

**Confessional: Jo**

"Sadie is the worst teammate anyone could get. I mean it's a combo of no brains and no skills whatsoever. She's probably the most useless person in our team right now. AND SHE KILLS ME! HER OWN TEAMMATE!. Who checks what a thing does by pointing it to someone else?! Bloody disgrace!"

**End Confessional: Jo**

* * *

Sadie saw Cody coming towards her and she started to run.

Jo said, "You dumb piece of shit. Shoot the right person for once!"

Cody was only a pro so he had no trouble and killed her with two shots of the shotgun.

Sadie woke up in the VR room and was greeted by disappointing faces of her teammates and the angry face of Jo.

* * *

"Things are going good right now" Chris said to Chef.

Chef said "Ya but it doesn't have enough spice."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris said.

"Let's bring 'em on" Chef said.

Chris started to do something in the control room and changed some settings of the game.

"And… DONE!" Chris said.

"Let's see how they cope with this" He said and the two men started laughing.

* * *

DJ and Trent were together looking for an enemy.

"So dude, tell me something. What do you think about Dawn?" Trent asked.

"Dawn? Well, she's nice and pretty. The way she reads others' aura is so cool man. She loves animals too. She even feels that bunny's cute." DJ replied.

"So um… you know… do you lik…" Trent was interrupted by a loud scream from DJ.

"The heck is that thing?!" DJ said screaming at the top of his voice.

Trent looked in front and saw a humongous beast with golden eyes and black and silver fur all over its body. It was a werewolf, more than 7 feet tall and standing on its hind legs. It had a blue circular thing on its chest which was glowing.

"I… I think that's a werewolf" Trent replied trembling with fear.

"Shoot it down!" DJ screamed.

Trent started shooting and he missed about 7-8 shots because of his shaking hands. The beast saw the two campers and started to run towards them.

"RRRRUUUNNNN" DJ said and he started to run at light speed. Trent was slow and the beast was catching up. He tried firing some shots but only one of them hit it.

The werewolf howled and dived and grabbed Trent and shredded him into pieces. He woke up in the VR room-eyes widened with fear.

DJ on the other hand just kept on running and he fell off the edge of the map and fell out of bounds.

* * *

**Remaining:**

**Bulls: 6- Alejandro, Lightning, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Justin**

**Tigers: 4- Zoey, Tyler, Lindsay, Harold**

* * *

Lightning, Gwen and Justin were in a cross fire with Zoey, Harold and Lindsay.

Lindsay sprang up from the rock she was taking cover and shot hitting Justin right in his face.

"NO! Not the face!" Justin screamed.

"Relax pretty boy! It's VR. You won't have any injuries in the real world" Gwen said, "Now shoot 'em down!"

Justin saluted and he killed Lindsay with his shotgun.

"BOOM!" Justin said pumping his fist.

"Zoey, listen. You try and distract Lightning and I'll have a go at Gwen or Justin ok" Harold said.

"Alright let's go." The redhead replied.

Harold hit Justin and Gwen multiple times with his UZI. But they took cover behind one of the rocks.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it. Ok. So… a 44.3 degree angle will give me a good range… so trajectory is correct… now only the velocity should be right" Harold said to himself and he threw a grenade towards Justin and Gwen. Both of them got killed instantly.

* * *

**Confessional: Harold**

"I didn't get a Doctorate in Physics for nothing you know. This is a proof that science matters in war."

**End Confessional: Harold**

* * *

Cody killed Tyler in clash of two pros.

Cody used his AK-47 to hit Tyler multiple times but the jock somersaulted and dived to one side and hit him with his shotgun. Luckily Cody had a shield.

He quickly changed his gun to the sniper and got a perfect headshot that killed Tyler instantly. Zoey on her chase for killing Lightning saw Cody and started shooting. She got a couple of hits but Cody quickly picked up his shield and started to shoot back. Harold was in duel with Alejandro in the same area.

Lightning ran a lot but he ended in front of the werewolf.

"What the heck is that thing?" He thought to himself.

He saw its face and started running but he wasn't quick to react the beast picked him up by his legs and crunched him.

* * *

Harold jumped towards Alejandro with his boots and gave a signal to Zoey. The Spaniard who was distracted by Harold's jump didn't see Zoey coming from behind. She used the dagger that she found and stabbed him from the back.

The Spaniard shouted, "BRUTUS!" and his body disappeared.

Cody made Harold as top priority and started chasing him.

As Harold ran he dropped a mine behind him but Cody didn't notice because of his shield.

He ran right into it. But since he had his shield he had half his life left. He shot about 5 times from distance. The ginger geek lost almost all his health but he picked up a health pack and regained his health.

"Yes! This is what I need" He said to himself and started to run towards Cody.

Cody was surprised to see Harold running towards him.

"Game's over Cody!" Harold said and he killed him with continuous shots from his AK-47.

He ran back to the area where Zoey was taking guard.

"How's the game not over yet?" Zoey said.

"I don't know. We finished everyone" Harold replied.

"NOPE! You didn't kill the dangerous E-scope. HAHA! Now you're toast" Izzy came out of nowhere and before Harold or Zoey could reach, Izzy finished them off with her Bazooka.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No one defeats E-scope- slash- Explosivo!" Izzy said

* * *

"And Izzy wins it for the Bulls!" Chris said.

"We were this close to winning! Argh!" Harold said.

"You two did well" Eva said. Both of them said their thanks and turned to face the host.

"Thanks to Izzy slash E-scope slash Explosivo, the bulls win round 1. One more round and you win today's challenge" Chris said.

"Dude the hell was that werewolf?! I never seen it in the game" Trent said.

"AH Cuz it never was in the game. I put that thing in the game to, you know, spice things up. HAHA! The wipeout you had was worth ratings man" Chris laughed and gave a high five to Chef.

"Anyways movin on to round 2. Look into the screen and when you see your name got to the VR room" the host said.

The screen lit up showing the teams.

* * *

**TIGERS**

**Harold**

**Duncan**

**Eva**

**Mike**

**Dawn**

**Ezekiel**

**Katie**

**DJ**

**Zoey**

**Sadie**

**BULLS**

**Owen**

**Heather**

**Dakota**

**Leshawna**

**Scott**

**Gwen**

**Courtney**

**Lightning**

**Cody**

**Sierra**

**MAP: CATACOMBS**

"Out of everyone else it could pick, it picks her!" Jo said pointing at Sadie.

"I can't do anything about that" Chris said, "Anyways go to the VR room and get strapped."

The voice from the system said, "GET READY FOR ROUND TWO. YOUR GAME STARTS IN 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" and suddenly the campers found themselves in different parts of the map.

* * *

Everyone got the default Magnum guns.

Katie and Sadie started together towards the bottom of the map to find better guns.

Katie picked up a M4 and did a test shot.

"This one seems better than this Magnum gun" she said.

"What's a Magnum gun?" Sadie asked.

"You know… this gun" Katie said pointing to the gun in her left hand.

"Ooohh! I thought this one's a Bazooka" Sadie said. On hearing her BFF Katie facepalmed.

"The gun with which you sabotaged Jo was a Bazooka" Katie said.

"What are you saying? I didn't sabotage anyone" Sadie defended.

"Oh no sorry. You didn't sabotage Jo. You sabotaged the team. You're not a team player Sadie" Katie said.

Sadie got triggered, "I am a team player!"

"No you're not" Katie said.

Suddenly she saw Lightning behind Sadie. She started shooting with her M4. Lightning too had an M4 and he shot back a couple of times. Katie lost a lot of health.

"A little help here?!" Katie shouted.

"NO! You said I'm not a team player. I won't help you" Sadie said.

"Well now's the time you can prove you are one. So help me" Katie said but Sadie didn't move.

"Time to say bye-bye to both of you Sha- BOOM!" Lightning said.

Luckily Katie got a health pack at the right time. Lightning's shot hit Sadie a lot of times and killed her.

Katie ducked the incoming bullets and was able to shoot him down.

"NNNOOOO!" Lightning screamed and he died.

"YES!" Katie said with excitement and ran.

* * *

Dawn got caught up in her duel with Leshawna. She wasn't able to hold the gun properly and shoot. One or two shots hit Leshawna but the rest went in random directions.

"Gurl you better give up already. You getting hit too much" Leshawna said.

"I know I'm gonna get killed but at least I can say I tried" Dawn said.

"Well that makes me like you a bit" Leshawna said with a smile.

Two more shots and Dawn would've died if it wasn't for DJ. He came in front in the nick of time and fired 3 shots from his shotgun at Leshawna.

"Oh ma God! Where did you come from brother?" Leshawna said.

"I'll protect you Dawn!" DJ fired one more shot at Leshawna which was a perfect headshot. It killed Leshawna then and there.

"Thanks DJ. You didn't have to" Dawn said.

"That's what coup… I mean teammates do" DJ said.

DJ saw that Dawn didn't notice the slip.

* * *

**Confessional: DJ**

"Ok fine. I like Dawn. Thing is I like her love for animals and her aura reading skills are killer. I love her blonde flowing hair too. But although I made friends with a lot of girls, I haven't felt such a connection with anyone else. I don't know how to deal with it."

**End Confessional: DJ**

* * *

**Confessional: Dawn**

"DJ's a sweet guy. I have never seen anyone so nice and competitive like him. And when he saved me I saw his aura changing to pink. Pink aura means love or a person who has deep affection. Hmm, which one did he actually show? *blushes*"

**End Confessional: Dawn**

* * *

Duncan was walking stealthily in the middle of the map through the narrow alleys. He picked an AK-47 on the way. He chased Leshawna earlier but he saw DJ killing her.

After 3 minutes of walking he saw a duel between Zoey and Dakota. Zoey had an M4 while Dakota had a M14.

"You're gonna lose this duel anyway. You're almost out of health too. You can't face a M14 with an M4 Zoey!" Dakota said.

Then Duncan jumped into the scene "Then why not try an M4 and an AK-47!" He shot Dakota along with Zoey but Dakota felt Duncan was more dangerous than Zoey so she started shooting Duncan. In this gap Zoey was able to kill Dakota with the life she had remaining.

"Alright! Well played Zoey" Duncan said giving her a high five.

"Thanks Duncan" Zoey said.

"Anytime you call I'll be there for you ok" Duncan said.

"Than…" Zoey started but she was shot and killed instantly by Courtney who smirked at Duncan.

"My goal is to kill you at least in the VR world you two timing bastard. I wanted to do something in All Stars but you managed yourself" Courtney said.

"Oh no you didn't!" Duncan said with anger in his eyes for shooting Zoey. Courtney shot Duncan but he dodged most and hit Courtney multiple times with fiery anger filled in his eyes. Courtney was almost killed but she ran seeing her low health.

"Hey! Come back here you scared brat" Duncan said.

Duncan didn't bother chasing. He needed a health pack too and he found one close by.

* * *

Sierra was trying to find Cody. She looked almost everywhere.

"COOODYYY! Codykins where are you?" she called.

She then walked to the bottom of the map and found a saw gun.

"Ooohh! This is a fancy gun. I wonder what it does" she said to herself.

She directed it to the forward direction and shot. Suddenly a circular saw went out of her gun.

"COOOOOL" she said and shot the last two saws in the opposite direction.

Most of the others didn't see the saws coming towards them.

It hit DJ and Dawn first.

"What the…" DJ started but couldn't complete. It slashed DJ and Dawn in half.

Then it slashed Katie, Eva, Mike and Eva.

Sierra then spotted Cody sitting looking around for incoming enemies.

"COOOODDDDYYY!" she screamed and started running towards him with excitement.

"SIERRA NO! MI…." Cody started but it was too late. She got disintegrated into many pieces. "..NES!" he completed.

He planted mines around him in a circle keeping a good distance from it to trap his opponents. Sierra went straight into that.

In the VR room Sierra continued to run and she hugged Cameron.

"Oh Codykins!" she said.

"Sierra its Cameron not Cody" Cameron said.

"Oh! I'm out? Anyways Cody number 2!" she said and continued hugging.

"With Sierra also gone, looks like its gonna be 6 bulls and 3 tigers" the host said.

* * *

The remaining bulls met up in one side of the map.

"I guess we'll split up into two groups. If I'm right we have Harold, Duncan and Ezekiel left" Gwen said.

"We'll make Harold and Duncan our top two priorities. Zeke should be easy" Heather said.

"Agreed" Owen said, "So shoot at sight right".

"Right O' big guy" Cody said.

Scott said, "Alright guys with me. We'll move to the other side and girls stay in this side."

"Fine. Lets kill some tigers!" Courtney said.

The Tigers too had a small meeting of their own too.

"If we lose this, its over. We need a good plan" Harold said.

"Thanks Einstein I didn't know that" Duncan said.

"Guys its no time for fighting eh" Ezekiel said.

"I got a plan. Listen" Harold said. The three guys huddled up and Harold discussed his plan.

Duncan grew a smile and said, "I like it. Good planning dude. I'm impressed."

Harold nodded. "You still have health right?" he asked.

"100 percent" Duncan replied.

"Zeke move around carefully everything depends on you" Harold said.

"It's my first time I'm in a plan for something but I'll do my best eh" Ezekiel replied.

"Alright. Let's move Duncan" Harold said.

Duncan went to the right and Harold went to the left.

Scott, Owen and Cody had a UZI each and were walking to the top when they spotted Harold.

"There he is! Stop there ginger geek" Scott shouted.

"You're gonna die Harold" Owen said.

Harold started running the opposite way he came with all three of the guy bulls behind him.

Meanwhile Duncan ran straight into the girls.

"Ah dear ex. You ran into the right place. Here is your other ex and your rival. Time for your death" Courtney said.

Duncan started running.

"Get him!" Gwen shouted. The girls started chasing. The punk got hit 3 times but he had his life.

Now everyone including Harold and the guy bulls reached the middle.

Harold and Duncan were now in the middle of the map with all exits blocked except the one on top. They were circled by the bulls and couldn't escape.

"No escaping now you two" Scott said, "You're now pigs in a sty".

Harold and Duncan looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly they dropped their guns down.

"Oh thanks. Makes it that much easy" Owen said.

"There's something fishy goin on" Heather said doubtfully.

"Zeke NOW!" Harold and Duncan shouted together.

Two gas bombs were dropped down the whole area was now filled with green gas.

"What the hell!" Courtney and Gwen shouted.

Gas bombs release green poisonous gas and whoever is close to it or gets trapped in it is killed in a second.

The gas killed everyone including Duncan and Harold.

* * *

Now everyone woke up in the VR room.

"And Ezekiel wins this round for the tigers!" Chris said.

"Woohoo!" the tigers cheered.

"Ezekiel, Harold and Duncan good planning" Chris said, "bulls you gave theem the win in a plate! Well done. Hehe. Anyways no time to waste time for the third round."

"Dude 5 minutes C'mon!" Harold said.

"Ok fine. Oops. I pressed play. Now I have to start the game in 2 minutes so who's names come on screen, start strapping" Chris said smiling evilly.

"You did it on purpose!" Heather shouted.

"No I didn't. Have any proof that I did… NO! So shut up and follow" the host said, "I have a spa session after this".

"There's a spa here?" Dakota asked.

"No but I have "paid" interns here who work for me" Chris said air-quoting paid.

The screen showed the names of the teams and a voice came out of it.

"LAST ROUND. ROUND 3" it said.

* * *

**TIGERS**

**Tyler**

**Mike**

**Eva**

**Duncan**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Katie**

**Geoff**

**Lindsay**

**Ezekiel**

**BULLS**

**Alejandro**

**Bridgette**

**Izzy**

**Heather**

**Dakota**

**Scott**

**Leshawna**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Cameron**

**MAP: LUNARCY**

"Aight then! Let's go!" Owen said.

* * *

The voice in the game said, "THISROUND STARTS IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Everyone got displaced to different parts of the map.

Most of them got the UZI submachine gun. Noah and Alejandro got a mirror along with their guns.

"Wonder what this's this for?" Alejandro said.

Since the map was Lunarcy, all the players had unlimited power for their boots so they can fly around.

Scott saw Owen and went to him.

"You want some?" Owen asked Scott.

"What is that thing?" Scott asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just beans" Owen replied.

"You wanna join me fatboy?" Scott asked.

"Nah man I'm good. I wanna finish this. I'm soo hungry" Owen said.

"Fine" Scott replied and he flew off.

Scott was flying around randomly when he saw Eva.

He saw a sniper nearby, grabbed it and landed on one of the rocks. He took his shooting position.

Ezekiel came into the scene.

"Hey Eva could you tell me what this gun does?" Ezekiel asked showing a flamethrower. He flew over to Eva to give her a closer look.

This is the moment when Scott shot.

"Zeke that's a flamethr…" Eva was saying when Scott's shot hit the prairie boy right on his head.

* * *

**Confessional: Ezekiel**

"I screwed up already! Man I hope we win or else I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get booted off eh"

**End Confessional: Ezekiel**

* * *

"Shit! Missed Eva" he said.

Eva on seeing the source of the shot, saw Scott and grabbed the flamethrower dropped by Ezekiel and went zig-zag so that Scott couldn't focus on his aim.

Scott was shooting randomly now. None of his shots hit.

Eva came close ignited the flamethrower and burned Scott down into ashes.

"No one messes with my team" she said and flew off.

* * *

Mike suddenly became all serious with total concentration and vengeance showing on his face.

He had a laser gun with him. When he was flying he grabbed a gas bomb and a mine. He planted the mine expertly onto one of the rocks.

He saw Heather coming from one side. She charged towards the MPD.

He immediately launched the gas bomb at her. Heather got trapped in the circle of green gas and died instantly. He smiled at the outcome.

"Hey Mike" Cameron said.

Mike turned around recognising Cameron.

"Hi Cam" he said and zapped him his laser gun.

"Mike I didn't come to shoot you" he was saying.

"Look Cam you're my enemy and I don't let enemies come near me" he said.

Cameron asked, "I only came to ask you about…." But he couldn't finish. He was zapped to death.

* * *

**Confessional: Cameron**

"What's up with Mike? After All Stars he was able to control all of his personalities. He even went to the doctor and did something as well. The doc said that now he would be his normal, original self. But this doesn't feel right. Hmm… Nah its probably some wild thought of mine. We are enemies now in the game… so he most probably took it like that."

**End Confessional: Cameron**

* * *

Duncan was seeing all these from one corner.

He went up to Mike and said, "Well done man! Good shots."

"Thanks" Mike said and he flew off.

Duncan looked doubtful but he shrugged it off and flew away.

* * *

Trent was getting brutally shot on all areas by Justin. Noah was trying to help at the same time he was trying to fend off the werewolf who was trying to get a hold on him.

"Get off me man. There are lots of other people here. Catch them. Why me?"

"NOOAAHHH! Little help here!" Trent shouted when his UZI ran out of bullets.

"Oh right I'm not doing anything." He said sarcastically "I'm trying not to get torn apart like you in the first round!"

Trent was trying to dodge Justin's bullets.

"Man stop trying so hard. You're anyways gonna die now" Justin said.

"Someone HELP!" Noah screamed.

Suddenly Duncan came and tried tackling the beast holding it..

"Noah! Hit that blue glowing thing on its chest. DO IT! NOW!" the punk screamed.

"Ok!" the bookworm said and he shot continuously at the blue thing. Duncan felt his grip loosen. He left the thing and it started to float.

"How did you know it would that would kill it?" Noah asked.

"Dude do you even watch movies? Most villains have something on their chest that contains their power. I saw that blue light on its chest in round 1 and I knew you had to kill it that way" the delinquent said.

"Enough talking guys! I need some HELP!" Trent screamed.

"Oh right. Noah hold that mirror and align it towards Justin" Duncan said.

"Bro there's no light for a putting a glare on his face genius" Noah said.

"Not that genius. Just do what I said" Duncan said.

Noah rolled his eyes and did as the punk said.

He took out his laser gun and pointed towards the bookworm.

"What are you doing?! Friendly fire is on dude" Noah said.

Duncan shot. The laser deflected off the mirror and hit Justin in a continuous beam. Justin was able to fire one more shot before he died. That hit Trent and ended the musician.

"CRAP!" Duncan screamed.

"Duncan watch out!" Noah shouted.

Too late. Dakota zapped Duncan with her laser gun. She then shot Noah. But since he had his mirror the shot hit her but she didn't die. She scrammed seeing her low health.

* * *

Tyler shot down Leshawna after a fierce battle that he never expected.

Leshawna hit first with her sniper but it wasn't a head shot. So Tyler didn't die immediately. He took guard with his shield. Leshawna kept on shooting but to no avail.

Tyler could shoot only if Leshawna would stop or else he'll die with the next hit.

Leshawna went low on ammo and started reloading. The jock took this time to his advantage. He sprang up and shot Leshawna fatally with his AK-47. Leshawna died and he flew away.

* * *

Izzy and Bridgette were going stealthily.

"Izzy, having you alongside gives me some security" Bridgette said.

"Ahah! It's E-scope not Izzy, and she will protect you. Wait there's Mike" she said.

Izzy started shooting at Mike from a distance. Bridgette too joined her with her M4. Mike took some hits but he reiterated with some of his shots from his M14.

Alejandro was walking behind Bridgette and Izzy with his Bazooka. He saw the fight going on and stopped. He didn't shoot but instead stayed silent.

Suddenly Izzy and Bridgette started to charge at him. Seeing this Mike threw a gas bomb at them. It exploded right in front of the two girls killing both of them. Mike went near the gas and smiled looking at it. Alejandro was standing on the other side of it.

As soon as the gas had gone Alejandro shot him with his Bazooka and Mike got shattered into pieces. The Spaniard smirked and went away.

* * *

Katie was killed by Dakota in a duel between the two girls. Geoff tried his best but couldn't protect Katie.

Suddenly Noah came into the scene and started shooting.

Owen came to the rescue of Dakota.

"I wanted to kill you after I missed the first time" Dakota told Noah as she belted with bullets killing him on the spot.

Owen farted because of the beans he had eaten earlier causing Geoff to faint. Dakota fired him off the game.

Suddenly Eva flew in like an eagle and ended Owen with a sharp shot from her sniper.

"Time to say bye-bye fashion girl" Eva said as she pointed the sniper at her. Dakota looked helpless cuz her gun was out of ammo. When Eva was about to take a shot, Alejandro came from behind and shot Eva with his Bazooka.

"Alright! Thanks Ale" Dakota said.

Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Listen. I have a plan. Right now the most important person we have to take down is Tyler. We can deal with Lindsay easily. You do this….. and I'll do this….. Take this with you. When you hear her use it" the Spaniard explained.

"Nice. I like it. Good plan gorgeous" Dakota said as Alejandro smiled at the comment.

* * *

Dakota flew over to find Tyler. Once she saw him, she signalled to Alejandro who nodded.

"Hi Tyler!" Dakota said.

Tyler immediately turned and started to shoot when Dakota said, "Stop shooting. I don't have any ammo in my gun. I wanted to tell you something"

"What do you want?" the jock asked lowering his gun.

In the meantime Alejandro brought Lindsay to a place not far away from where Tyler and Dakota. In fact they could see Tyler and Dakota.

"Lindsay, I wanted to tell you that Dakota is trying to snatch Tyler from you. And I guess he's falling for it too" Alejandro said.

"He would never do that Ale" Lindsay replied.

"Well then see for yourself" the Spaniard replied.

She saw Dakota talking to Tyler. She instantly grew angry.

"See I told you. Now go zap Dakota with this gun" Alejandro said giving her a laser gun.

"Thanks Alejandro. You little bitch. You're trying to steal my boyfriend!" she launched a laser beam towards the fashion freak.

"Ya so…" Dakota saw the laser incoming and instantly took out the mirror Alejandro gave her and deflected the laser beam towards Tyler.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed and he died.

Alejandro then shot Lindsay with his Bazooka from behind ending her.

* * *

"And that's it! The bulls win today's challenge. Man! That was some action. The ratings are gonna be up and running" Chris said.

Chris looked at his watch, "5.30?! My spa session starts in 30 minutes! Tigers immediately come to the campfire pit to vote off one camper. Bulls, well done! You will have access to the VR room till tomorrow's challenge."

"For real?! ALRIGHT!" Cody jumped in excitement.

"Tigers follow me. 25 minutes more. QUICK!" Chris said.

* * *

**Campfire pit**

"Oh right let's get on with it. Whoever doesn't receive a badge leaves camp for good. Noah, you get immunity today for killing the werewolf. Ok off you all go and vote" the host said.

Five minutes later everyone came back.

Chris continued, "Ok so the first badge obviously goes to Noah" the bookworm caught his badge.

"Next one goes to Dawn. 3rd badge goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Badges also go to Geoff, Trent and Duncan.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike. Three campers and two badges left. Sadie screwed up big time, Lindsay can be called a cause for your loss and Ezekiel… I don't know. Anyways the next badge goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel.

"I'm not booted out in my first elimination ceremony! My first ever symbol of safety!" Ezekiel said excitedly. The other campers smiled.

Geoff said, "You deserved it man."

Chris interrupted, "Yeah… Yeah… Do all that later. 10 minutes left for my session. Last and final badge. Both of you have your own reasons for being in this position today. Lindsay at least tried helping the team but you did jack Sadie. Anyways the last badge goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay. Ciao Sadie girl" Chris said as Chef ran and took her bag and threw it onto the boat.

Katie ran to her BFF and hugged her. "Bye Sadie. I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm sorry I argued with you" she said.

"It's ok Katie. I'm the one who should say sorry" Sadie said and she started crying. Chef picked her up and threw her onto the boat upon Chris' command. The boat went away into nothingness.

"Rest of you are safe for tonight. Ah look at the time its 6.05. ZACK!" Chris screamed. Zack who was an intern ran to Chris.

"Dude be punctual. When I say I need a spa session at so and so time, you'll be with me at that time. Understand? Do I pay you for nothing?" Chris said.

"But you don't pay m…" Zack said but the host interrupted.

"That's enough talking! Campers off you go and you come with me" Chris said pointing at Zack.

* * *

Cameron wanted to tell Zoey about Mike's behaviour during the challenge. But he thought the better of it and believed his inner feeling saying that what he thought is false.

Zoey and Mike were walking in the woods. Zoey was continuously talking about different instances in their relationship.

"Zoey I forgot to do something. I'll have to go back to the cabin and finish it off" Mike said.

"You want my help?" the redhead asked.

"No. Its fine" Mike said.

"Alright then" Zoey replied and Mike hopped away.

Zoey thought she'll listen to some music on her ear buds while walking. She walked for a bit and she saw something green beneath one of the trees. She recognised it was Duncan. She went behind the tree and scared him.

"BOO!" Zoey spooked the punk.

"AH! Oh it's you. You scared me out of my wits that time" Duncan said immediately hiding a thing he was holding.

"Hey what's that in your hand?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing Zoey. Leave that" Duncan said.

"Duncan, you know you can tell anything to me" Zoey said.

Duncan gave out a smile showing how comfortable he was talking to Zoey. He felt she was one of the very few people who cared about him.

"I'll tell you another time Zoey. Not now ok" the punk said.

"Okie-dokie" she said smiling and she walked away.

"Man, why aren't all girls like her" Duncan said to himself.

Duncan picked up the picture he was hiding at walked back to the cabin.

* * *

Trent saw Mike in the washroom with the trimmer which was given for the campers to use. When Mike noticed him he switched it on and started fading the side of his hair.

"Yo dude! Since when did you start fading your sides. I've only seen Duncan do it." Trent asked.

"I do that every time. I grow it back later" Mike replied.

"Nice. It looks good on you" Trent said as he opened the bathroom door.

"Thanks" Mike said and he went away.

* * *

**Tigers Female cabin:**

"At last that fatgirl's gone. What a relief" Jo said.

"Swear to God" Eva said. They both laughed.

Eva and Jo were the only ones in the cabin at that time. Katie had gone to the washroom, Zoey was walking in the woods, Dawn was playing with DJ's bunny and Lindsay went to meet Tyler.

Eva saw it as a good time to ask Jo about an alliance.

"So Jo I was thinking, right now in our team you and me are the strongest ones. So we have a good chance to go ahead and win challenges and possibly to win that cash. So…" she was interrupted by Jo.

"So you wanna form an alliance with me to make sure you won't get a vote from at least one person" Jo said.

"Precisely" Eva replied.

"I'm in. Even I need to be in one" Jo said and they shook their hands.

* * *

**Tigers Male Cabin:**

Ezekiel, Tyler, Noah, DJ, Geoff and Harold were in the cabin. Harold and Noah were reading a book, Tyler was on his Nintendo while Ezekiel and DJ were playing rock paper scissors.

"Thanks for not voting me off first eh" Ezekiel said.

"You're turning out to be pretty useful dude not like Sadie. Guys who do well stays" Harold said.

"Thanks" Ezekiel replied.

"Say did any of you see bunny?" DJ asked looking at the empty cage.

"Oh your girlfriend asked me to give it to her. She wanted to play with it" Noah said.

"She is not my girlfriend man" DJ said, "Anyways lemme look for her… I mean bunny." And he left the cabin.

Geoff asked, "where's Duncan, Mike and Trent man? The 3 dudes are usually here by this time." Tyler shrugged.

* * *

The Bulls Male cabin was empty cuz everyone was in the VR room playing Mini Militia.

* * *

**Bulls Female Cabin:**

Leshawna and Heather also joined the men in the VR room leaving Dakota, Courtney, Bridgette, Sierra and Gwen.

"So you girls into any guy this time?" Sierra asked, "I have to update my blog."

"Alejandro is smokin' hot I have to say" Dakota said.

"Looks like we're gonna have an internal feud anytime soon" Courtney said.

"I'm not gonna ask Bridgette" Sierra said to which the surfer smiled.

"How about you two? Duncan?" Bridgette asked.

"Scott's good or Justin. Duncan pfff… he wishes" Courtney said.

"I'm not trying to get into any relationships right now. I'm only trying to make good friends. Even if I am, screw Duncan. I said it once and I'll say it again, kissing him was like kissing a shoe" Gwen said and gave Courtney a high five.

* * *

The camera panned all over the island and then to Chris who was standing on the dock of shame. He was shirtless and was wearing only a towel around his hip after his spa session.

"VR's good for ratings man. I'm gonna get my bonus today. And this season's first alliance is born. And I smell some friction in the teams. OH RATINGS GALORE! Anyways find out who gets booted off next, will Jo and Eva's alliance be a long lasting one? What's up with Mike? Will Heather know Dakota's love for Alejandro? Find out all this next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM…" as he said this, his towel fell off his hip and exposed his parts.

"Darn it!" he shouted.

Chef was standing at the side commented, "Now that's what I call "Dock" of shame." And he laughed.

"Shut up Chef!" the host said and the camera went off.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals:**

Tyler: Though Lindsay zapped me, I know it isn't on purpose. So Sadie.

Trent: Sadie has no teamwork she has to go.

Duncan: Sadie.

Jo: That fatgirl is certainly getting booted off. UH! What a useless piece of shit.

Eva: I know Sadie didn't do jack today but I feel we still would've won if Lindsay paid more attention. My vote's for Lindsay.

Katie: Though Sadie screwed up, she's my BFF and I don't want her to leave. So Lindsay. Sorry.

Dawn: I don't know who to vote for really. I'll just say Sadie.

Lindsay: Sadie. I'm already under the knife. I have to make the other take it.

Geoff: I guess Lindsay dude. She could have won it for us.

Mike: Mine goes to Tyler. If that jock shot Dakota when she was free, we wouldn't have lost.

Sadie: Lindsay.

Ezekiel: Sadie better go. I hope the others also voted for her and not me.

Zoey: I feel Sadie has to go. Sorry.

Harold: What did Sadie even do today? She was a freakin' mannequin.

Noah: Sadie. No comments.

DJ: Hmm… Sadie won't be that helpful for a team. So Sadie.

* * *

**Sadie: 11 votes**

**Lindsay: 4 votes**

**Tyler: 1 vote**

* * *

**I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY TO ANY SADIE FANS OUT THERE. SHE WASN'T PART OF ANY INPORTANT STORYLINE I HAD IN MIND. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW THIS TIME. I HAVE A 10 DAY GAP FOR MY NEXT EXAM SO I THOUGHT I'LL FINISH UPLADING THIS ONE.**

**Ludex002 ****: ****There were ****only**** 5 seasons (Review from chapter 1)**

**Reply: Yes I know. Pahkitew is considered as season 5.2 and All Stars 5.1. I wrote taking Pahkitew as season 6. I know that It isn't. Thanks anyways.**

**I PRAY THAT NO ONE GETS AFFECTED BY COVID-19. EVERYBODY STAY SAFE. TAKE ALL PRECAUTIONARY MEASURES TO PREVENT THE VIRUS FROM SPREADING AND ALSO AFFECTING YOU. WE'LL NEED TO WORK TOGETHER FOR CONTAINING THIS VIRUS. LET'S HOPE THAT IT WILL DIE DOWN IN THE COMING DAYS.**

**OK THEN, SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mayhem Comes in 5 Ways

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4! DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THE FANFIC. MY EXAM ONLY FINISHED RECENTLY. I WAS TRYING TO POST IT IN BETWEEN MY EXAMS BUT I COULDN'T. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IT'S MORE THAN 9K WORDS! I THOUGHT A LOT ABOUT THE CHALLENGES AND I DON'T KNOW IF THEIR GOOD OR NOT. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV THIS FANFIC. ANYWAYS LET'S GO.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem…

We had our first VR challenge. Many more to come. The theme was Mini Militia. There were 3 rounds which was tightly contested by our campers – well most of them. At last it was the Bulls who won their first challenge. The tigers booted off Sadie from the island. Fully expected that. She wasn't bringing any drama anyway. Today we have another set of amazing challenges. It's now 15 campers in each team. Will the bulls win for the second time or will the tigers bounce back? Will Jo and Eva try to catch the "mystery dude" again? Will there be a rift in either team? I sure hope so.

Find out all these today on TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

It was about 3.45 am. Everyone in camp were sleeping comfortably except Jo. The jock looked at the time and got up from her bunk and shook Eva. Eva turned away first but woke up to the second shake.

"What do you want Jo?" she asked as she looked at the time." 3.50? It better be a good reason why you woke me up now."

"You wake up 1 hour later anyways. It doesn't make a difference" Jo said.

"It makes a difference genius. How are you even an athlete?" Eva said.

Jo said rolling her eyes "You don't need to teach me athletics ok. Just listen for now. I only need to ask you one thing."

"Fine, spill it" Eva said.

"We'll go catch that thing this time. I got so pissed when I missed that douche. It was just centimetres away from me" Jo said.

"See I appreciate that you're trying to help but whoever that is will expect us again. It'll know when and where it needs to hide and how it can escape from us. We'll let it roam free for a day or two. Then we pounce. By that time we can plan something too" Eva replied.

Jo seemed to understand. Then she asked "What if it doesn't come out after the 2 days?"

"If it comes we'll catch it. If it doesn't, good for us and it" Eva said.

"Fine" Jo replied.

"Next time when you need to say something, do it after I wake up" Eva said.

"I'll try" Jo replied.

Eva looked at her, shook her head and both the athletes went back to sleep.

* * *

Chef was already awake and was in the mess hall, humming a tune as he made the so called breakfast. The kitchen was also upgraded in the new island. It had a better kitchen counter, bigger fridge, a T.V. showing camera footage and another one for Chef's entertainment. He was watching a ballet show and also performed some moves like balancing on his toes.

"Next time I go home I need to get those shoes. Then I'll audition for being a ballerina" he said to himself and started spinning around with his hands up balancing on his toes and still humming.

Suddenly Chris came in "Morning Che… Wha?" he exclaimed.

On noticing the host Chef jumped back to the stove and started stirring again.

"Ahem… Uh… Morning Mclean. Eh… want some food?" Chef asked.

"No thanks I already have food which normal humans eat. But what the hell were you doing? I feel like I got eye cancer after seeing that. Hoho!" Chris said and he laughed.

Chef looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. He turned and looked into the camera footage T.V.

"Yo Chris! Someone's off to the Confessional now" Chef said.

"Who's awake at 4.10am? Can you see who it is?" Chris asked.

"It looks like the thing those two athlete girls have been chasing. Are the cameras of the Confessional on?" Chef asked.

The host took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, "Now it is. Zoom into the confession cam" Chris told chef.

* * *

**Confessional: ?**

"Looks like the athletes gave up, seeing that they're no match for me" said Mike but with his hair covering one of his eyes. "Thought I died eh. Evil always persists. And in my case it always did. Have no doubt it is Mal. I was never Mike. I was Mal ever since I was born. Mike was the personality that took over me completely. I'll thank that that short black kid and that dumb redhead for treating me. The doc said I'd become my original self again and the rest of the personalities would never comeback. And boy was he right. I got back my original personality back. Not Mike but Mal. And now… it's time for my show and I've already started"

**End Confessional: Mal**

* * *

"YEEESSS!" Chris jumped up with joy, "Sweet mama! Ratings take a fecking leap to the sky! This is what I wanted, DRRAAAAAMA!"

"You seem to be happy" Chef said.

"Cheffy boy. You know how much those ratings are gonna fetch us? Oh yes!" Chris exclaimed.

"So I'm gonna get my paycheck?!" asked Chef excitedly.

"Ehh… I have to go ehh… read the script. Later" the host said and he ran out of the kitchen.

"YO Chris! Come back here! Hmph! Douche. Ooh ballerina continue" Chef said and he started dancing again.

* * *

It was about 9 am in the morning. Not everyone was up. Eva, Jo and Lightning were working out. Noah woke up, stretched came out to the cabin steps and started reading.

Courtney was jotting down something in her diary. Gwen was combing her hair and threw the comb at Heather.

"OWW! DO YOU MIND GOTH GIRL?" she asked.

"Not at all" Gwen replied.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

DJ who was sleeping on the top bunk jumped and his head hit the ceiling

"OWW!" he screamed in pain.

"What the hell?" Trent said.

Lightning fell on his face hearing the scream and he hit ground face first.

"Sha-OW! Who is shouting like dat" he asked.

"Man. And I thought Lindsay could scream" Leshawna said.

It came from the male bathroom.

Alejandro, Tyler, Justin and Duncan barged in.

They saw Scott whose head was wrapped with a towel.

"Lemme guess. Another one saw a cockroach" Duncan said.

"No faggot" Scott said as he unwrapped the towel.

"Oh SHIT!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Whoa! Dude that's ugly!" Justin remarked and he and Alejandro laughed.

"Holy crap that's hilarious!" Duncan said "How did ya manage to screw that part up?"

Scott's head had a thick bald patch in the middle of his head from his forehead to the back.

"That's the opposite of a Mohawk man" Geoff said as he saw Scott.

"Okay dipshits. I know it's bad. You don't have to tell me that" Scott said with anger in his tone," Now tell me, which one of you douchebags did this to me. Better tell me the truth or else it's gonna be ugly!"

"Don't look at us. We're in different cabins dude and when we sleep, we're basically dead" Geoff said.

"You! Spanish piece of shit. You did this to me. Directly or indirectly. I'm gonna end you!" Scott shouted.

"Listen amigo, I don't physically hurt my teammates or make them lose their morale- unlike you" Alejandro said with a smirk.

Scott was still angry. "What do I do with this head now?" Scott asked.

"Let's chop it off shall we" Duncan said.

"Touch my head and I'll…" Scott said but was interrupted by the punk.

"You'll do nothing dweeb. Guys… hold him" Duncan said.

Justin and Alejandro caught Scott's hands and Tyler and Geoff caught his feet.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Scott screamed.

Duncan walked towards Scott with a trimmer in his hands.

"NONONONO!" Scott screamed.

"Campers! Have your food and join me at the beach in 30 minutes!" the host's voice blared out of the loudspeaker.

* * *

**At the Beach:**

Almost all the campers arrived at the beach. A few minutes later, Duncan, Alejandro, Geoff, Tyler and Justin arrived with Scott behind them.

Suddenly there was a glare of sunlight which reflected upon everyone's faces.

"MY EYES!" Owen shouted covering his eyes.

"Am I blind?!" Gwen asked.

Leshawna shouted ,"The hell is with the bright glare. I didn't see any mirror"

Alejandro, Tyler, Duncan, Geoff and Justin burst out laughing.

"It isn't any mirror guys its Scott" Tyler said.

Scott walked to a shade under the beach umbrella. His clean shaved, circular, white head could be seen. The sunlight reflected off his head.

Everyone was surprised.

"Man what happened to you?" Cody asked.

Everyone laughed out loud- some even fell and rolled on the sand.

Chris arrived on the beach in a dune buggy.

"Alright campers… Who is that? I never brought any bald dudes here" Chris said.

"It's Scott, Mclean"

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't stop laughing! Oh crap that's bad" the host laughed.

"Enough everyone! Chris start whatever you wanna do to us" Scott said.

"Alright then. Oh lord!" the host said, "People, in today's challenge we're gonna have 5 rounds of various challenges. Since we have 15 in each team, we're gonna divide you into 5 groups of 3 campers. One group from each team each team will compete against each other in each round. The team which wins the most rounds wins immunity from today's elimination, simple as that."

Chris pointed to a big screen on the beach. Chef was standing beside it.

"Let's see what the groups will look like. Chef! Press that button" Chris signalled.

Chef pressed the button. The screen picked 3 from each team.

* * *

**TIGERS**

**Lindsay **

**Noah **

**Geoff**

**BULLS**

**Gwen**

**Cameron**

**Cody**

* * *

"So get ready for round 1 guys" the host said, "In this round you're gonna be lying in these coffins and will be put in these graves and will be covered for 10 minutes."

"Won't we die in there?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay asked a question that made sense for once!" Cody said.

"Don't worry. When you feel you're gonna die, just press the button on this remote I'm gonna give you all" the host said.

"So we have to lay in it for 10 minutes that's it?" Geoff asked.

"Isn't that bad enough" Gwen asked.

"Nah. There's a catch. Your coffins will be filled with certain 'things' " Chris said airquoting.

"Great. Thanks a lot guys" Cameron said

"Yeah I guess now I can put my coffin right into a graveyard after this" Noah said.

"C'mon I have a phobia of getting buried alive first of all. You guys saw that in season 1" Gwen replied.

"QUIET! Moving on. Gwen, you're coffin will be filled with something you love… eucalyptus" Chris said.

"NOOOOOOOO! I'm allergic to it!" Gwen shouted.

"I know" Chris said.

"JERK!" Gwen said.

"Lindsay, yours is gonna be filled with cockroaches" Chris said.

Hearing this, Lindsay screamed- high pitched,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"The rest of you, your coffins will be filled with earthworms" Chris said.

"Oh thanks for your heart warming discount for our torture" Noah said sarcastically.

"My pleasure. Now get inside your coffins. Round 1 starts in 2 minutes" the host said.

Noah, Lindsay and Geoff got into their coffins placed on the right and Gwen, Cameron and Cody got into theirs which was kept on the left. Each of them had the remote in their hands.

"Where are the interns? ZACK! KYLE! Come over here and fill those coffins!" Chris shouted.

"Don't be aggressive. Just tell them normally. They'll listen" Katie said.

Chris looked kind of annoyed with that statement.

Zack and Kyle came running carrying crates containing earthworms, eucalyptus and cockroaches. They started filling the coffins. Gwen already started coughing and sneezing.

"Alright campers, you're time starts in 3… 2… 1… NOW!" Chris said.

The coffins were shut and buried. The buried campers could be seen on the big screen with the help of cameras kept inside the coffins.

Lindsay just kept on screaming. The cockroaches crawled all over her body.

All the buried campers were shaking trying to repel the tiny crawlers. Gwen was all red. Her eyes became tiny, her face was bulged, her arms were filled with red dots. Geoff was struggling to not let any of the worms entering inside him.

Cameron's case was no different. He twisted, turned, shook himself. Then he screamed aloud.

"AAAHHHH!" In this gap, 2 earthworms entered into his mouth He couldn't do anything else apart from swallowing it- as if he opened his mouth again, more worms will enter.

Cody did his best to tolerate worms inside his shirt. Noah felt one going inside his ear.

"NONONONONONO!" he screamed and pressed the button. The interns brought Noah out of his coffin.

"Get the heck out of my ear!" Noah shouted as he hit slapped his other ear trying to get the worm out.

"No worry Noah! E-scope is here!" Izzy said, "Now stay still."

Izzy started to do some kind of dance by clapping and made some kind of music with her mouth. After that she hummed a prayer.

"Listen to me oh fellow worm… for it is me who is calling…" she said and made a beat.

"What are you even doing?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, jungle girl. You're just dancing around making music" Heather said.

Suddenly the worm came out of Noah's ear wiggling along with the beat Izzy was making.

"What the…." Chris and rest of the cast exclaimed with amazement.

Izzy stuck out a finger and let the worm squiggle onto her finger.

"Off you go little fella" Izzy said.

"Ok then… Noah's the first one to go out" Chris said.

Time hit the 6 minute mark. Suddenly the screen showed the next remote button pressed. It was from Cameron's coffin. He was brought out of his coffin.

"SOO… Cameron how were the worms? Tasty?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Delicious… absolutely Delicious" Cameron said sarcastically, relieved after getting out.

Geoff couldn't hold on after some worms went into his pants.

"Little dudes! It tickles man. No! Not the Kiwis! NO!" He jumped out breaking the door of his coffin.

"Dude what is that coffin even made of?" Geoff asked.

Chris said "Its cardboard coffins. Well 2 of them are cardboard. One was yours and the other was…", suddenly Gwen pressed her button.

"We'll find which one's the other soon. INTERNS!" Chris called.

Gwen was brought out of her coffin. She was bulged. She became round like a ball. Her eyes were tinier than ever before, her body was red. Everyone gasped seeing her.

"I'm not even gonna ask" Leshawna said.

"Man that is nasty" Chris said laughing.

Gwen wanted to say something but thought the better of it and she went back to the cabin to get something to relieve her allergy.

"So one tiger and one bull remain" Chris said.

Lindsay was still screaming inside. On the other hand Cody was pretty chill.

At the 9 minute mark Lindsay started punching the remote button multiple times. Seeing this, the interns dug out the sand and opened the coffin. Lindsay continued screaming. Because of the noise she was making, the cockroaches were grouped on the other side of the coffin. She jumped out of her coffin feeling relieved.

"And the bulls win round 1!" Chris said. The bulls cheered.

"Kyle, dig Cody out."

When he opened Cody's coffin, they saw that the coffin had only 3 earthworms left.

"Where are all the earthworms? Did you eat them?" Owen asked.

"Nope I found out that the coffin is made of cardboard. So I used this" Cody said pointing to a knife, "I took it from the mess hall during breakfast. I made a hole big enough for the worms to go."

"But that's against the rules. He can't do that" Jo said.

"Nah. I never said that you can't. And who makes the rules? Me! So decision stays Bulls win" Chris said.

Jo wanted to punch the host but the others held her back.

* * *

"Alright then. We had a good first round. Bulls lead one-nil. Onto round 2. Look into the screens for the teams. Roll it Cheffo!" Chris said.

The screen showed…

* * *

**TIGERS **

**Eva **

**Katie**

**Duncan**

**BULLS**

**Alejandro**

**Justin**

**Bridgette**

* * *

"Alright everybody follow me" Chris said.

Everyone reached a huge lake. The two teams stood at two sides. Eva, Katie, Duncan, Alejandro, Justin and Bridgette were in their swimsuits.

"Welcome to Lake Wawanakwa. Home to electric eels" Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: Chris**

"Well not really their home. I just put them in to you know make the challenge a bit more fun"

**End Confessional: Chris**

* * *

"Is it an artificial lake?" Lindsay asked.

"No Einstein. Mother Nature made it for Chris" Gwen said.

"Nature's a lady? Really?" Lindsay asked. Gwen facepalmed.

"Anyways, what you have to do is simple. Under the lake there are idols of all the campers that arrived for this season. All you have to do is collect all the idols of your teammates and throw it into this bucket which one of your on-shore teammates will be holding. Whichever team collects all their idols first, wins. Clear?" Chris asked. Everyone nodded."Ok so choose your bucket holders."

Alejandro and Justin whispered something who smiled.

"We'll take Dakota" Justin said.

"We'll have Tyler" Eva said.

"Bucket holders are set. Campers, round 2 starts in one minute. Get ready" Chris said.

Justin went to Dakota and whispered something to her.

"Ready team! Let's do this!" Alejandro said.

"3… 2… 1… Dive!" Chris said.

The campers dived into the lake. Duncan landed right on one of the eels and it gave him a heavy shock.

"AHHHHHH! Get off me! AHHHH!" he screamed and threw it away.

Courtney was laughing seeing Duncan getting shocked.

"That's what you get you ogre!" she screamed.

Zoey didn't like that comment. "Courtney, that's not a good thing to say" Zoey said.

"Shut up you stupid redhead!" Courtney reacted.

Zoey's eyes became full of tears.

Duncan heard that. He found and picked up his own idol. Jumped up from the water and hurled it at Courtney hitting her right on the head.

"DUNCAN! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY!" Courtney screamed.

"Tyler, one idol's with her. Just take that" Duncan said and he went back into the water.

* * *

Bridgette picked up 3 idols- Dakota, Cody and Owen. Alejandro and Justin found 2 each. Alejandro got Heather's and Gwen's idols while Justin got Scott's and Lightning's.

Katie collected 5 idols- Sadie, Jo, Geoff, DJ and Tyler- and Eva got 3- Harold, Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"Score right now is Bulls 7, Tigers 9" Chris said.

* * *

Alejandro saw Bridgette and Justin and called them. "Bridgette go to the left I think I saw 2 idols there."

"Ok. Justin in that cave I saw Leshawna's idol and close to it Courtney's" Bridgette said.

"Fine. C'mon let's go" Justin said.

Bridgette swam off. Alejandro held Justin arm.

"Dude, I think we should do it now" Alejandro said.

"You sure? They still need 7 more" Justin said.

"Yeah and we need more than that to win" Alejandro said.

"I guess you're right. You got any?" Justin asked.

Alejandro moved a rock out of the way. There were two idols. One of them was Dawn's and the other was Cameron's.

"Here's what we'll do. You go up with Cameron's idol and give it to Dakota. Tell her to move away to the place I told her in 2 minutes. I'll go and give her Dawn's idol and she'll hide it" Alejandro said.

"Ok. Gimme the idol" Justin said as the Spaniard passed Cameron's idol.

"Let's go win this man!" Alejandro said.

"Let's go!" Justin said and swam right into an eel which zapped him.

"AHHHHH!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes and took Dawn's idol and swam away.

* * *

**Confessional: Justin**

"I like the way this guy thinks. No wonder he reached far in World tour. If I need to reach far at least in this season, I need an alliance. Especially with him"

**End Confessional: Justin**

* * *

Justin swam up to the surface and gave Dakota the idol.

"Plan starts now Dakota. Go to where Alejandro told you to go in 2 minutes" Justin said to Dakota.

She gave a thumbs up and walked towards the right side of the lake away from her team. Justin swam off to the cave. Jo looked doubtfully at Dakota.

* * *

**Confessional: Jo**

"Something's not right here. She's up to something. I know it. Hmm…"

**End Confessional: Jo**

* * *

In the meantime Eva collected 2 more idols- Mike's and Noah's. Duncan got Trent's and Zoey's and Katie collected Eva's and her own idol.

"Good going tigers, 15 collected one left. Bulls still behind with only 8…" Chris said. Just then Bridgette swam up submitting her own idol, Justin's idol, Beth's idol and Sierra's idol.

"Make that 12 idols for the Bulls. Four left" Chris said

* * *

The three tigers then met together.

"1 idol left. Whose is it?" Eva asked.

"Is it Trent's?" Katie asked.

"Nah I got his. Just confirm. Did we get our own idols? Well I got mine" Duncan said.

"I didn't find mine" Eva said.

"Don't worry I got yours" Katie said.

"How 'bout your own?" Eva asked.

"That too" Katie said.

"Wait a minute, I'll ask Tyler. I'll be right back" Duncan said and he swam towards Tyler.

"YO! Red Jock!" Duncan called.

"You got the last one?" Tyler asked.

"No. I wanna see who we have left" Duncan replied. He and Tyler then checked the bucket Tyler had.

"I still don't get it. Whom did we miss?" Duncan asked.

Tyler looked towards the Tigers team onshore. He was scanning the whole team. Suddenly he facepalmed and said.

"Duncan you missed Dawn" Tyler said.

"Oh crap!" he said as he hit his forehead. "Thanks man."

Duncan swam and told Eva and Katie about it. The three tigers then split to 3 directions to search for the last idol.

* * *

Dakota waited for Alejandro. Suddenly he surfaced.

"Keep this" the Spaniard said handing Dawn's idol to Dakota.

"Where should I keep it?" she asked.

"Put it in that bush for now" Alejandro said pointing to the bush.

"Fine" Dakota said.

"Wait take this too" he said giving her his own idol.

"That's number 13" Dakota said.

"How many do they have left?" he asked.

"Don't worry. They won't find it. They have only one left" she replied.

Alejandro smiled and went back.

What Dakota didn't see was Jo who followed her all the way. The athlete hid behind a tree until Dakota was out of sight.

"I knew there's something going on" Jo said to herself.

She walked towards the bush and saw Dawn's idol.

"The last idol! Should I take it?" Jo asked herself.

"If I take it Chris probably won't accept it. But if I bring him here and show it to him, he will have to give us the win" she said to herself, "Oh we're winning this for sure."

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"Looks like I just found my alliance members. Justin and Dakota."

**End confessional: Alejandro**

* * *

When the Spaniard was going to search for the next idol he saw Eva and Duncan talking. He hid behind a nearby rock and tried to listen.

"Got it?" Eva asked.

"Nope" Duncan said.

"Did you check that cave?" she asked.

"I did but none of our idols are there" Duncan said.

Katie joined in few moments later.

"Any luck?" Duncan asked.

"No. I searched right side but no luck" Katie replied, "How about you Eva?"

"I searched left. Now we only have that seaweed patch left" Eva said.

"Anyways let's go" Katie said and they left.

"Perfect" Alejandro said to himself.

Justin went into the cave and fished Leshawna's and Courtney's idols and gave it to Dakota who walked back at the right time.

* * *

"Alright it's all square 15-15. One idol left for each team." the host announced.

Bridgette saw Alejandro and said "We have Izzy's idol left. Seen it anywhere?"

"Yup. I'm going there. It was on top of the cave. I guess Justin didn't see it. Anywhere you go back to shore with Justin. I'll take the last one" he replied.

"Alright then" she said and went back.

* * *

Eva, Duncan and Katie went back to the surface after searching the seaweed patch.

"CHRIS! Dawn's idol is not there. We searched everywhere" Eva shouted.

"Wrong. Everyone single camper's idol is in the water. I made sure of that. What's the use of your eyes if you can't even see?" Chris said laughing.

Eva was about to blow up. But she controlled herself remembering the consequence she faced in season 1.

"You won't find it cuz its not even under water. It's onshore" Jo said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" Chris said.

Just then Alejandro surfaced carrying Izzy's idol.

"And the Bulls win Round 2 also" Chris announced.

"Wait lemme prove it. Then you tell who wins" Jo challenged.

"Fine lead the way" Chris said. Jo smiled at Dakota who looked kind of scared.

* * *

**Confessional: Dakota**

"Holy shit! We're gonna be toast! And if we lose… I'm out. NOOOOO! I can't go so early!"

**End Confessional: Dakota**

* * *

Jo walked forward Chris, Chef, the interns and all the campers followed.

Jo pointed at the bush and said, "Take a look inside the bush."

Chris looked inside and said, "There's nothing here."

"WHAT?!" Jo said surprised, "I swear it was there when I checked."

"Yeah thanks for wasting my time. Anyways I have to prove myself shouldn't I? Zack and Kyle time to dive" the host said.

Few minutes later, the two interns came back on shore with Dawn's idol.

"Looks like they found something. Oh wait isn't that Dawn's idol?" Chris said sarcastically, "Happy now? I told you all idols were there. Where was it guys?"

"We found it inside that cave" Kyle replied.

"Duncan! You said you checked the cave!" Eva shouted.

"I swear to god I did. I saw Courtney's and Leshawna's idols. Nothing else" Duncan said.

"Looks like someone doesn't want their team to win" Courtney said smiling at Duncan. He was fuming but didn't react. Eva looked angry.

"I already got my time wasted by someone" Chris said looking at Jo, "so let's go to round 3 ASAP."

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"Thinking how it reached there? Simple. I saw Jo's jacket behind one of the trees when I gave the idol to Dakota. I knew she'll come for it later. And I heard Duncan saying that there's nothing in the cave. Perfect place to hide it. I came out of the lake, took the idol and dumped it in the cave. Now we won the round and I created some tension in their team. So I killed two birds with one stone."

**End Confessional: Alejandro**

* * *

The campers were looking at the screen to see who's up for the third round.

The screen showed-

* * *

**TIGERS**

**Dawn **

**Trent **

**Tyler**

**BULLS**

**Sierra**

**Dakota**

** Owen**

* * *

"OK. Round 3. For this round, I have a small game I like to call "TOLERATE!" The challenge is simple. We'll be doing some things that you have to watch and if you can tolerate it without trying to stop it, you win. Bulls, you only need this round to win today's string of challenges and we'll not go to round 4" Chris said, "We'll start this round with Dakota."

Dakota came up to Chris and the host said pointing to a chair with a buzzer in front of it. "Take a seat. What you have to do is simple. Chef here has some makeup things with him. He's gonna destroy some of the items. You have to tolerate it until the whole lot is destroyed."

"NOOO! How could you?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"If you want to stop it, press the button in front of you. Alright, ready?" Chris asked. Dakota nodded.

Chef started by breaking an eyeliner. Then he broke another one and then another one. Dakota didn't move. Chef then took a lipstick, rolled it up, took a knife and slashed the lipstick part. She still didn't react.

Now Chef took 5 bottles of nail polish and drained them on the sand. Still no reaction.

Now Chef took makeup powder, nail polish and cream. He opened the box of makeup powder put cream in it and mixed everything by adding 3 bottles of nail polish of different colours.

"Now Chef's gonna put this on your face" Chris said smiling.

"What the hell?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Yeah that was my idea" Chef said.

"And I loved it. Put everything on her man" Chris said.

Dakota didn't scream or do anything but had to bear it.

"And Dakota has won a point for the Bulls" Chris said, "How did you bear all the destruction to the makeup?"

"Oh I saw that the brand was Beauty Life. I never liked that brand" Dakota replied.

"WHAT?! Beauty Line is number one in Canada. We all love this thing. How the hell can you hate it?!" Chris said surprised by her statement.

"Exactly it's the best one out there" Courtney and Heather said in chorus.

"I just don't like it" Dakota said.

* * *

"Oh screw this. Tyler you're up next, take her seat. Chef will say from here" Chris said.

"Tyler, love video games?" Chef asked.

"A lot Chef. How about you?" Tyler said.

"Let that be anything. So what do you think of "Military Base 3"?" Chef asked holding the box of the game along with the CD.

"Its good. The graphics are amazing man" Tyler said.

Suddenly Chef took out the CD and crushed it. But Tyler didn't press the buzzer.

"Its ok man. I have the CD" Tyler said.

"Ok then lets go to the next one shall we. Here's "Bloodshed 4- The War"" Chef said and crushed it. Still no reaction from Tyler.

"I have all the parts. 1,2,3,4 and 5 dude" Tyler said.

"Ok then what's your take on "Space Wars"?" Chef asked.

"Its my favourite game. I have all the 3 parts too. So you can't do anything to me" Tyler said.

"Well then" Chef said with a smirk, "Looks like you don't know about "Space Wars 4"."

"SPACE WARS 4? When did that come out?" Tyler asked surprised.

"You should know" Chef said and before he crushed it, Tyler pressed the buzzer to stop him.

"DON'T! Please don't. Give it to me please… PLEASE!" Tyler pleaded.

"Here you go" Chef said and threw it to him.

Tyler looked at the CD and kissed it. But he saw that on the CD where '4' was written a tape was hanging. He tore off the tape and saw that it was Space Wars 2.

"WHAT?! There is no 4th part?! You lied to me!" Tyler cried.

"Yup. I lied to you" Chris said, "But tough luck. You don't get your point. So the bulls lead. Owen you're up next."

* * *

**Confessional: Tyler**

"I knew there were only 3 parts. It's my favourite game. Why Tyler! Why did you fall for that!"

**End Confessional: Tyler**

* * *

"Owen take a seat here" Chris said shoving him onto a seat with a table in front of him, "Chef's gonna keep different food varieties here in front of you. Try not to eat it and you win a point."

"Ok I'll try" Owen replied.

"So fatboy here's your plate" Chef said and kept a dish with the lid on top.

Owen opened the lid. It had pizza topped with bacon. He beamed with delight seeing actual food after a long time. His mouth watered making a pool of saliva on the table.

"Owen try not to eat it for 2 minut…" Chris said but Owen emptied the whole plate of pizza in one go.

"Mmm. Yummy! Its been so long since I ate one of these. So what's the challenge Chris?" Owen asked.

"Well that was quick. Don't even ask what the challenge is. You blew it anyways" Chris said, "Tigers your turn. So… Trent come on up."

* * *

Trent took a seat in front of the buzzer.

"So Trent what's your favourite instrument?" Chris asked.

"Um… the guitar" Trent replied.

"Ya I guessed that" Chris said and he called Chef. Chef came in front of Trent with a guitar.

"Chef's gonna do something to the guitar. If u can't take it, press the buzzer. Let's start Chef" Chris said.

Chef started playing a bad tone with the guitar. Everyone closed their ears with their palms. But Trent didn't budge. Then he pulled out each string one by one. Trent didn't move.

Chef then immediately banged the guitar to the ground. It shattered into thousands of pieces. Trent still didn't react.

"And Trent wins a point for the Tigers. It's now 1-1." Chris announced, "I know that you can't bear damaging music instruments then…"

"As long as it's not mine. I'm cool" Trent replied.

"That is your guitar" Chris said.

"WAIT WHAAT?! You didn't tell me!" Trent exclaimed in fright and anger.

"Yeah… I guess I forgot that part" Chris said.

"Man that's harsh" Mike said.

"I agree. Dude that was way over the bar" Harold said.

Trent ran to the remains of his guitar picked up a piece and started crying. Duncan and DJ walked towards him and tried to console him.

"Shush! Last contestant. Sierra. We have a portrait of your beloved Cody" Chris said.

"Where? I want it, I want it! Where is it?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"It's right here" Chris said as he removed the sheet covering the portrait, "Its beautiful isn't it."

"Its amazing. Could I have it please?" Sierra said.

"Not before we do some enhancements to it. Press the buzzer if you feel the "enhancements" are not great" Chris said, "I would like to call Hatchet Van Gogh to make the enhancements."

Chef Hatchet came dressed up as a painter. He used his palette and brushes and painted a moustache on Cody's face. Sierra said, "It looks good".

Now Chef painted a beard on Cody's face.

Sierra replied, "That's my future Cody. That's how he's gonna look after our marriage."

Some of the campers laughed at Sierra's statement. Cody sighed.

Chef painted a mole on Cody's cheek and painted buck teeth sticking out of his mouth. Sierra immediately pressed the button.

"Hey that's enough enhancement. If you ruin my Cody some more I will tear you apart" Sierra screamed.

"And the bulls lose the chance to get the lead" Chris said, "Let's wrap this up. Last and final contestant. Come on Dawn."

* * *

Dawn sat in front of the buzzer.

"Listen up. I'm gonna do one thing only. You only have to bear that. Clear?" Chris asked. Dawn nodded.

"Good" Chris said as Chef brought a small plant and rooted it to the ground.

"I'm gonna put a fire to the plant. All you have to do is wait until the whole plant burns down. If you want to stop it from burning more, press the buzzer and Chef will pour water over it" Chris said.

"Ok" Dawn replied. Chris was surprised to see that Dawn was cool.

Chef took a lighter and put a fire on the top of the plant.

In two minutes, the whole plant burned down to ashes. But Dawn didn't move.

"And the Tigers are back in the game. Well done Dawn. I thought you would fail that" Chris said.

"Well if you burned a real plant I would've lost. But you know I can understand if a plant is real or not. You burned a paper plant" Dawn said.

Chris looked annoyed, "Ok fine. Anyways time for round 4. Look to the screen now."

The screen selected the teams for round 4. The screen showed:

* * *

**TIGERS**

**Zoey **

**Mike **

**Jo**

**BULLS**

**Leshawna**

**Scott**

** Heather**

* * *

"Round 4 is all lined up" Chris said, "You're gonna have a wrestling match."

"Against whom?" Heather asked.

"Each other. So we're gonna randomly select your opponent from the three people on the opposite team. So let's do this. I'm gonna pick a card from the Tigers' box and Chef will pick another card from the Bulls' box. Whosoever's name is on the card, they go against each other" Chris said, "You win if you pin your opponent till the count of three. If anyone goes out of the ring, they're out. Now to line up the matches. Ready Chef?" Chef nodded.

Chris and Chef picked the cards and matches were organised.

"Match 1 will be Mike against Leshawna; Match 2 is gonna be Zoey versus Scott and the last match is between Heather and Jo" Chris announced, "Match 1 starts in 3 minutes. So warm up."

After 3 minutes, Leshawna and Mike entered the wrestling ring. Chris was refereeing.

"Oh you're goin down boy" Leshawna said. Mike smiled.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" Chef said.

Leshawna tried to land punches on Mike. He dodged every one of them. But the last punch hit him in the stomach.

"AH!" Mike screamed as he went some steps behind. Leshawna charged at him. Mike punched the incoming Leshawna with a powerful blow which sent her flying the opposite way. She bruised her hand on landing.

"Ooooh that's gotta hurt" Chris said.

"Oh no you did not just hit me! Mama's gonna teach you a lesson" Leshawna said.

"Come at me then" Mike said.

Dawn looked at Mike with a doubtful face.

Leshawna again charged at Mike. But this time he moved out of the way and kicked her. She flew and landed outside the ring.

"Leshawna is eliminated. Mike wins match 1" Chris announced.

Mike smiled and went to Leshawna and helped her up.

"I'm sorry I hit you too hard" he said.

"It's ok boy. You just played the game" Leshawna replied and both of them went away to tend to their bruises.

* * *

**Confessional: Mal/Mike**

"If I need to make those dipshits believe that I'm Mike, then I'll have to act like him sometimes- doing all these so called nice things"

**End Confessional: Mal/Mike**

* * *

"Tigers lead now. Let's go to match 2. Zoey versus Scott. Inside the ring in 2 minutes" Chris said.

After 2 minutes Zoey and Scott came inside the ring.

"3… 2… 1… FIGHT!" Chef said.

"Well hello Zoey. I got the perfect chance to get even" Scott said standing close to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Looks like you don't remember. That's ok I'll make you remember" Scott said.

He punched Zoey on the right side of her cheek and then punched her in the stomach. She fell to the corner of the ring, screaming in pain.

"Come on up Zoey. You're stronger than that right" Scott said.

Zoey moved towards Scott trying to land a punch on his face. Scott immediately dodged it and caught her arm, pulled it, turned her in circles, picked her up and threw her on the ground.

"That's for destroying my whole body in revenge of the island" Scott said.

Now Zoey was in actual pain. She couldn't stand up or even move her hands or body. Somehow she gathered the little strength she had and stood up in the middle of the ring. She was still trembling and was almost unconscious.

Scott gathered all his power and got ready to land a last punch. But before he could hit her, Duncan swooped into the ring and caught his arm.

"Enough man! You hit her a lot already" Duncan said.

"Leave me you green haired piece of shit" Scott said.

Suddenly Duncan felt a weight on his shoulders. He turned back to see that Zoey had fallen forward unconscious.

"Zoey!" Duncan called.

"MEDIC!" Chris shouted.

The medical team took Zoey to the tent in which they treat the campers.

"Since Zoey got unconscious, Bulls win this round" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" the tigers exclaimed.

"She didn't lose man" Geoff said.

"Are you the host? No. So zip it" Chris said, "Ok time for the decider. Heather against Jo."

* * *

After warming up, the two competitors came up in the ring.

"Seriously, you think you can beat me?" Heather asked.

"I can beat everybody" Jo said.

Jo jumped to grab her but missed. Heather took the opportunity to punch her in the face.

"Oh look who got beaten" Heather said.

"You only punched me Heather" Jo said, "5 seconds and you're out."

When Heather heard this she charged onto the athlete who was counting.

"5… 4… 3…" Jo said as she picked up the incoming Heather, "2… 1…", and threw her out of the ring.

"Told you 5 seconds" Jo said. Heather growled.

"That was quick" Chris said, "And with that the tigers are level. Score is 2-2. Round 5 is gonna write someone's fate. And people strict time limit today. Only 30 minutes more. Lemme think of a challenge."

* * *

Chris and Chef huddled together to decide on a challenge.

"Not such a great challenge, but I just need to get this over with" Chris told Chef.

Chris called the interns and told them to set up everything for the challenge

"Ok remaining campers. Tigers have DJ, Harold and Ezekiel. Bulls have Courtney, Lightning and Izzy. You're challenge is gonna be on that thing" Chris said pointing to the setup of the challenge.

It was a long horizontal bar kept at a height of around 15 feet above the ground and below the bar, on the ground there was some container- the same length as that of the bar.

"You guys have to hang on that bar, without falling into the container below. Oh that container has a little something in it" Chris said.

"That was pretty obvious" Cameron said.

"What is inside that thing?" Ezekiel asked.

"Just some freshly prepared slime mixed with natural mud designed to make things messy" Chris said.

"YUCK!" Harold exclaimed.

"At least it's better than spiders and crawlers" DJ said. Harold shrugged.

"And you're lucky I didn't get enough time to fill it with anything else. Anyways last person to fall wins the decider and their team wins immunity for today. Ok so let's get on with it" Chris said.

The campers went up to the setup and hung on to the bar.

"You guys stand no chance against Sha- Lightning."

"Shut up man" Harold said.

"Geek face" Lightning said.

"Challenge starts in 3… 2… 1… NOW!" Chris said.

Two minutes passed and all 6 of the campers were still holding on. Lightning and DJ looked pretty comfortable. Ezekiel was shaking trying to not fall off. Courtney was shaking but not as much. Harold kept his eyes closed trying to divert his focus from the pain in his hands.

"Let's make this interesting shall we" Chris said pointing to a table which had tennis balls kept on it.

"Oh crap" Courtney said.

"I'll call a thrower for each team, for 2 minutes they'll throw at whoever's is hanging on from the opposite team. Thrower for the tigers is Geoff and for the bulls it's Owen" Chris said.

Geoff and Owen started throwing the tennis balls at the Bulls and Tigers respectively.

Courtney dodged many of Geoff's shots. He missed Izzy as well.

"Dude how bad are you?" Noah asked.

"I'm trying man" Geoff replied.

Owen made DJ a prime target. He hit him several times. But all the shots rebounded off the brickhouse.

"Just fall DJ" Owen said.

"Nah-uh fam. I have to win this" DJ said.

Owen then diverted his focus towards Harold who still had his eyes closed. He threw at him but Harold dodged everything as if he had a sixth sense. Owen was losing his mind now. He suddenly got hyper and released a shot at full power towards Ezekiel.

"Cowabunga!" he shouted as he threw.

Ezekiel was sent flying behind.

"YEEEESSSSSSS!" Owen said pumping his fists.

In the meantime Geoff knocked down Izzy into the container. Izzy came out all covered with green slime and mud.

"Wow! it feels so gooey and sticky. Izzy loves it. Thanks Geoff" Izzy said

"Um... You're welcome?" Geoff said.

Courtney lost her grip trying to dodge Geoff shot and fell.

"UH! This thing's gross" she said.

"That is hilarious" Duncan said laughing.

Courtney took a little of the slime and threw it at Duncan.

"This doesn't end here Duncan" Courtney said.

"Tigers are leading now. Lightning's the lone man for the bulls" Chris said, "Let's increase the level. This time no tennis balls. It's time for dodgeballs."

"Sha-NO!" Lightning shouted.

"Thrower for Tigers is Lindsay while for bulls it's Gwen" Chris said.

Gwen knocked out Harold in the first shot itself. Lindsay missed Lightning a lot of times. Sometimes he even kicked away her shots.

Gwen tried to knock down DJ but failed. DJ was getting tired now. Lightning, who was right next to DJ, was tired too.

Tyler ran to DJ trying to give him confidence.

"C'mon DJ. Hold on man. You can do it. Hold that strength. Breathe in brethe out. Ya that's it…" Tyler said.

Dakota came up to Lightning but stood in front of DJ.

Justin and Alejandro went up close to Lindsay and talked loud enough to grab Lindsay's attention, "Tyler's a great dude. Look at him giving motivation to his teammate."

"Yeah man. What a great team player" Alejandro replied.

Lindsay heard them and looked towards Tyler. She saw Dakota close to him. Immediately she grew angry. She took a dodgeball and launched it at Dakota. She moved away right on time. The shot hit DJ in the kiwis and he fell into the slime crying with pain. Lightning fell shortly later.

"And that wraps things up. Bulls win round 5 and today's set of challenges. Score is 3-2. Oh and one more thing, the bulls get a hot tub as a reward today" Chris said as the bulls celebrated, "Tigers, meet me at the campfire ceremony in 5 minutes" Chris said.

Alejandro, Justin and Dakota smiled at each other.

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"Poor Lindsay. Anyways the alliance is built. I'll have to make Heather join too."

**End Confessional: Alejandro**

* * *

**Campfire pit:**

"So tigers, 2nd successive elimination. Sucks to be you right now. You could've won today. A lot of glitches from your side. Time to cast your votes" Chris said

Everyone voted and got seated in front of Chris.

"Whoever doesn't receive a badge, goes home. Let's move on. The first badge of today goes to Trent" Chris said.

Trent caught his badge still sad about losing his guitar.

"Second badge is for Dawn" Chris said throwing it to Dawn.

"Next badge is going to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey. Mike you can take her badge" Chris said.

"Wait why?" Mike said.

"Dude what do you mean why?" Chris said.

"Dude she's in the medic tent after Scott hit her too hard" Trent said.

"When did that happen?" Mike asked, "Oh wait I went to the bathroom after my round."

"Well then didn't you not notice her here or during the last round" Duncan asked.

"Duncan leave it. He didn't know it man. It's ok. I guess its better you meet her after this Mike" Trent said.

"Anyways, three badges remain. Duncan, Lindsay and Tyler. The second last badge goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler. That takes us to the final two. Both of you had chances to help win today. Duncan was blind in his challenge and Lindsay… the hell were you doing?" Chris said.

"Dude there was no idol when I looked. Even you know that Chris" Duncan said.

"Yeah stories. Anyways the last badge of the day goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan" Chris said, "So Lindsay, time to go girl. You had tough running in this season."

"But why? I didn't want anyone else to lay hands on Tyler" Lindsay said.

Tyler ran up to Lindsay and hugged her.

"Lindsay, listen. Dakota was never into me. She was only trying to make you jealous. Even if she was into me, I still wouldn't buy it. You're the only girl on my mind and that will always be the same" Tyler said.

"Thanks Tyler" Lindsay said and planted a kiss on his lips.

DJ and Geoff cried seeing the interaction while the others smiled..

"Well done Tyler" Trent said.

"That was touching. So beautiful…" Chris said as he wiped a tear off his right eye, "So Lindsay time to go. Pack up your bags."

"Bye Lindsay" everyone said as Lindsay boarded the boat of losers.

"So today's elimination was quite different. Anyways the rest of you are safe for tonight" Chris said.

* * *

The bulls were having a blast in their hot tub. They were given food and drinks. Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Dakota, Bridgette, Cameron, Scott, Courtney and Leshawna were chilling in the hot tub. Lightning went to the cabin to take his towel.

Sierra jumped in holding Cody in her hands. Splashing water all over Heather and Alejandro sitting beside the tub.

Everyone laughed.

"SIERRA!" Heather screamed.

"Sorry Heather" she said laughing.

"Stop laughing you dweeb. Even you got wet" she told Alejandro.

"Yeah but I'm fine with it" he said, "So listen Dakota, Justin and me formed an alliance today…"

"When did that happen?" Heather asked.

"During our challenge. You know round 2" he replied.

"Wait… You meddled in that round didn't you" she said.

"Of course I did" he replied.

"So you mean Duncan and Jo were telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yup" he said.

"Man you're good" Heather said.

"I know. So I wanted to ask you whether you want to join" he said.

"Count me in" she replied

"Great" Alejandro said, "Time to get in the tub."

He jumped and splashed water on Heather again.

"Screw you dipshits!" Heather screamed. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Tigers' Female Cabin:**

Eva, Jo and Katie were the ones inside the cabin. Zoey was in the medic tent and Dawn was outside. Katie was listening to music. Eva and Jo were arm wrestling.

"Give up Jo" Eva said.

"No way" Jo said.

Jo was about to lose. Eva held Jo's hand so low just millimetres from the table. Jo then somehow used all her energy and pushed Eva's hand up to the other side and made it hit the table.

"HA! Won this. So pay up Eva" Jo said.

Eva gave her 10 bucks.

"Hey should I ask her now?" Eva asked Jo.

"Yeah go for it" Jo replied. Eva nodded then she turned to Katie.

"Yo Katie" Eva called.

Katie took out one earphone and said, "What up?"

"I was thinking if you would like to join our alliance" Eva asked.

"How many are there?" Katie asked.

"Till now, me and Jo" Eva said.

"Fine. I'm in" Katie said.

* * *

**Tigers' Male Cabin:**

Harold, Ezekiel and Tyler were playing on their consoles.

"NO! Zeke!" Harold screamed.

"Dude what is that move?" Tyler asked, "I've played this game a million times and I've never seen that move."

"Just look at command list man. You'll see everything there" Ezekiel said.

"Zeke became a pro in this" Harold said.

"That's it. I won again" Ezekiel said.

DJ was feeding his bunny, Noah was watching him feed it. Geoff and Mike were already asleep though it was only 9 pm.

Duncan who was lying down, suddenly got up, called Trent and both of them went out of the cabin.

"Yo what happened" Trent asked.

"I know you're sad about your guitar. So I want you to take this" Duncan said handing over a guitar.

"Whose is this?" he asked.

"it's mine" Duncan said, "And I'm not gonna take it back. You were the only one who let me stay in your house after my jail term. I feel this is the only way I can repay that gratitude."

"Thanks a lot man" Trent said.

"Always dude" Duncan said.

* * *

The camera panned to Chris on the dock of shame

"What a great day. A lot of challenges, a lot of bloopers and most importantly a lot of drama. Perfect. What will happen in the days to come? Will Mal do more wreckage? Will Alejandro's alliance make more drama? Sure hope all of these happen. Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

**Voting Confessionals:**

Eva: That punk could've won it for us today if he wasn't blind. Duncan's getting my vote

Zoey: I feel Lindsay should go.

DJ: I vote for Lindsay. I mean if she had Lightning instead of me, we surely would've won. Sorry.

Mike/Mal: I'll give it to Duncan.

Geoff: I believe in my bud Duncan. So Lindsay.

Katie: Duncan gets my vote.

Jo: I'll go with my alliance. She told me to vote Duncan. So Duncan.

Lindsay: I'm one of the campers under the knife. So I have to vote for the other. So Duncan

Duncan: I know I did my part well and I know there was no idol. Lindsay lost us the challenge in round 5. Lindsay is getting my vote.

Trent: I'll go with Lindsay. She didn't do well.

Ezekiel: I don't know eh. Maybe Lindsay.

Harold: Duncan. He screwed us up.

Tyler: I know Lindsay screwed up. But she's my girlfriend. So I'll vote for Duncan.

Dawn: I could see Duncan's aura and I know he was telling the truth. I vote for Lindsay.

Noah: Both of them are annoying. But I'll vote for the more annoying one, Lindsay.

* * *

**Votes Summary:**

**Lindsay:- 8**

**Duncan:- 7**

* * *

**SO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY TO ALL THE LINDSAY FANS OUT THERE. I KNOW I UPDATED AFTER QUITE SOME TIME. HOPEFULLY I'LL COME WITH A FASTER UPDATE NEXT TIME. **

**I HOPE EVERYONE'S SAFE FROM COVID-19. TAKE PRIOR PRECAUTIONS, STAY AT HOME, FOLLOW THE WHO'S RULES AND RULES GIVEN BY YOUR RESPECTIVE HEALTH AUTHORITIES. LET'S BREAK THE CHAIN OF SPREADING.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flagging off Mayhem

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 5 OF TOTAL DRAMA MAYHEM. THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE READING THIS FIC IS PHENOMENAL. I NEVER GOT THIS MUCH ATTENTION IN MY WHOLE LIFE :) **

**3 FAVS, 4 FOLLOWERS AND 6 REVIEWS. HELL YEAH!**

**I LOVE MY READERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. ALRIGHT THEN LET'S DIVE IN.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem…

Our campers went through five rugged rounds of awesome challenges. We had some triumphant challengers, we had cheaters and we had some injured campers. Awesome drama and bizarre ratings. I even got a bonus haha! Alejandro constructed a well laid out plan targeting Duncan and Lindsay with the help of Justin and Dakota to sink the Tigers yet again. The Tigers then voted off Lindsay thus making them down to 14 campers. New day, new challenge. Will the Tigers lose for a third time in a row? Will Alejandro's alliance strike again? And will Mal be exposed? Find out in today's episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

It was 9'o clock in the morning, Lightning, Eva and Jo were doing their daily exercises and jogging. Tyler and Duncan woke up just then.

Trent, Justin and DJ were going to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Dakota, who was talking to Katie, waved at Justin as he went.

"Anything up between you and Dakota dude?" Trent asked.

"Nah we're just friends. Ever since we walked the ramp together in one of the fashion shows, we've been good friends" Justin replied.

"You two do have pretty much in common" DJ said.

"Yeah just like you and Dawn" Trent said followed by a smirk.

DJ blushed slightly hearing the comment.

"Wait, What?" Justin asked, "Really DJ?"

"Well I haven't told her about it yet. And I don't know how to tell her too" DJ said.

"You helped Geoff hook up with Bridgette right. Do it the same way" Trent said.

"We'll see" DJ replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Justin**

"Well that's a lead our alliance can build on. Hmm… DJ and Dawn. Better ask Alejandro what to do"

**End Confessional: Justin**

* * *

Harold, Cody, Tyler and Ezekiel as usual were playing on their consoles.

"Tyler dude you should've seen your face when Chef tricked you about the game" Cody said laughing much to Tyler's annoyance.

"C'mon man even you would've done the same at that time" Tyler replied.

"But I would think first" Harold said.

"Shut up nerd" Tyler said.

"What's up guys?" Noah asked.

"There's another nerd. What's your comment on my performance yesterday?" Tyler said.

Noah rolled his eyes hearing the jock's comment.

"You really want me to analyse your splendid performance?" Noah asked.

"No need. What did you come here for?" Tyler asked.

"I just came to ask what's up" Noah said.

"Ok fine" Tyler said.

* * *

Scott was walking around the camp when he bumped into Owen.

"Sup man" Owen said.

"Get outta my way Owen" Scott said.

"You want some?" Owen asked handing out a bag of BBQ chips.

"Yeah sure thanks" Scott said.

"Who did this to you man?" Owen asked pointing at his bald head.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, it's not gonna be good for them" Scott said, "Hey, could you help me fin…"

Cameron went up to the two, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey dude" Owen said and then he turned to Scott, "and you were saying Scott."

* * *

**Confessional: Scott**

"You know, Owen and Cameron can make good alliance mates. They're pretty easy to play around with. Using Owen's good influence among the other campers I can convince the others to not vote against me if I get into trouble."

**End Confessional: Scott**

* * *

Scott was in deep thought. Suddenly Owen asked,

"What's bothering you man?"

"Can you guys help me find out who shaved off my hair?" Scott asked.

"And why should we help you? You never did anything useful or good for us anytime" Cameron said.

"Hey c'mon I've been good this time" Scott said.

"Yeah I saw that last challenge with Zoey" Cameron asked

"Ok fine I may have been a bit too rough at times. But please, I promise I'll be better from now on" Scott said.

"Fine. I'll help you" Cameron said.

"How about you Owen?" Scott asked.

Owen had fallen asleep in the time Cameron and Scott were talking. Scott shook him up.

"Owen!" Scott called.

"Huh? Uh yeah… I so wasn't sleeping" he replied.

"Yeah we see that" Cameron said.

"You'll help me right?" Scott asked.

"Sure buddy" Owen replied.

"Thanks guys" Scott replied.

Mike was eavesdropping their conversation hiding behind one of the bushes. He then gave out a smirk.

* * *

**Confessional: Mike/Mal**

"Poor Scott. He's trying to find out who shaved his head with the fat boy's and short boy's help. But there's only one problem, he's never gonna find out. Why? Because I did it and there's no proof of it. Looks like I just found my victim for today."

**End Confessional: Mike/Mal**

* * *

Zoey was still in the medic tent. She was reading a book that she borrowed from Gwen who came to visit last night. Suddenly she saw a shadow of someone entering the tent cast by the sunlight.

"Who's over there?" she asked.

"It's me. Duncan. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Dunky? C'mon in. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just came to ask how you're feeling" Duncan replied sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Ok that's not a 'normal Duncan' thing to do. Checking if someone else is ok" Zoey said air quoting.

"C'mon, I was worried Red. When you fell unconscious, I was shattered. My heart was pounding when you fell onto my shoulder. I would've killed Scott if something bad happened to you" Duncan said.

"Wait. Did you just call me Red?" Zoey asked keeping a smile on her face.

Duncan got startled thinking about what he said. A slight redness came onto his cheeks.

"What? Uh… Umm… Sorry I didn't mean to… uh…" Duncan stuttered as he tried to explain.

"Don't worry. It's nice. I like it" Zoey said, her smile still stuck on her face. Duncan smiled hearing her reply.

"Hey who got voted off yesterday?" Zoey asked.

"Lindsay got booted. Didn't Mike tell you when he came to visit?" Duncan asked.

"Mike? No. Actually no one came to meet me except you and Gwen. She's the one who gave me this book" Zoey replied.

"You're telling me that Mike never came?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, he didn't come" she said.

"That's strange" Duncan said to himself. He then dismissed the thought and asked, "How are you now? Will you be coming for today's challenge?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling better today but I'm still pretty tired. I don't know how long it'll take for me to become stable. Anyway 'Doctor Hatchet' said he'll come in 5 minutes to give me a last dose and then I'll be out" she replied air quoting.

Duncan laughed. "Doctor Hatchet? Really Zoey?"

"Hey, I felt it cute" Zoey said and laughed.

"Ok Campers! Meet me near Lake Wawanakwa in 10 minutes" The loudspeakers blurted out, "Your challenge for today awaits."

"I'll meet you there Red… uh I mean Zoey" Duncan said rising up from his chair.

"Duncan" Zoey called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to meet me" she said. Duncan gave out a smile and left the tent.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"Mike not going to meet Zoey is something impossible. He even said he was going to meet her. Hmm… something's not right somewhere. I gotta find out, at least for Zoey's sake. I won't let anyone hurt her."

**End Confessional: Duncan**

* * *

**Lake Wawanakwa:**

"Good Morning campers. Welcome to challenge number 4 of this season" Chris said.

"YEEESSSS!" Owen shouted throwing his clenched fists up. Everyone looked at him *cricket sounds*.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the energy I wanted from you guys. At least he gave me that" Chris said.

"Just get on with the challenge dawg" Leshawna said.

"Alright fine. Today's challenge is comparatively easier. You all have to go into the forest and find a flag of your team. There are 14 flags for each team in the forest. 14 tiger flags and 14 bull flags. These flags are wrapped on the top of the trees" Chris said.

"Wait that's it?" Tyler asked.

"Oh don't get too excited tiger. Haha. See what I did there. Tyler, he's on the tiger's and I called him tiger" Chris said.

"Wow you set the bar so low I can't believe you went under it" Courtney said.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, I was coming to say that each flag has a camper's name written on it. So the flag you take and submit here in this basket must have your name on it. Oh and if you're trying to find your flags with the color of the team logo, forget it. All the flags are white in color. You have to unfurl your flags, check the team logo and your name."

"Wait so all the trees here have a flag wrapped on top of it?" Katie asked.

"Not all the trees. I guess I left out 3 or 4 of them" the host replied.

"Wow thanks for the discount" Noah said sarcastically.

"How long did you take to wrap all these trees in one night?" Gwen asked.

"Oh you don't know the amount of hard work I put in for that" Chris said.

"Really Chris? Really?" Chef asked.

"They don't need to know anything more Chef" Chris said.

* * *

**REWIND: (At 1 am)**

Chris, Chef, Kyle, Zack and 3 other interns were wrapping the flags around the trees. Well except Chris and Chef who were walking around supervising the work.

"C'mon y'all we don't have all day. We gotta wrap all these trees by 9 am!" Chris shouted.

"There are like a thousand trees over here" Zack said.

"Yeah deal with it" Chris said, "You're called interns for a reason you know."

"Unpaid interns you mean" Kyle said.

"Yeah unpaid interns. Be happy you're getting proper food and a cabin to stay" Chris said, "The interns of the previous seasons used to eat gross leftovers and used to sleep in the woods."

The interns grunted at the host's comment and continued wrapping.

"You know what, if we go on like this, we're never gonna finish before 9 am" Chris said, "Cheffo! Go on and show those amateurs how it's done."

"What? Why me? Why can't you go?" Chef asked.

"Because I'm the host of the show, DUH!" Chris said, "And I'm not the one who's not getting his paychecks on time."

"UH! Again I say, I don't get paid enough for this" Chef said and started climbing the tree.

"Yeah c'mon everyone! Fire up. I'm doing all the hard parts. You just have to do these" Chris said.

* * *

**Back to present:**

"Anyway, any other questions?" the host asked.

"We have 15 people in our team. You said there are 14 flags" Dakota said.

"Oh don't worry. One of you guys doesn't have to compete today" Chris said, "Let's pick who it is now. Chef pick it."

Chef picked up a card from a box containing all the names of the bulls. He gave the card to Chris.

"And the camper who doesn't have to compete in this round is Alejandro" the host announced. The Spaniard smiled and walked towards Chris.

"And to make things a bit more challenging, Chef, Kyle, Zack and Alejandro will have paintball guns. Zack and Alejandro will hunt down the Tigers with orange paint. Chef and Kyle will target the bulls with blue paint. So if you're flag should be counted in the final count of flags, it should not have even a dot of paint on it" Chris said, "You have a time limit of 12 hours. I'll sound a horn when time is up. And the remaining should return back here. I hope I'm clear. And I know there are no doubts. You're time starts now! The hunters will come after you after 5 minutes."

All the campers scampered in different directions into the forest except Dawn. She folded her legs and sat down.

"Aren't you going to find your flag?" Chris asked Dawn.

"Well my flag is being found out. And it's on its way" Dawn replied.

"On its way? What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You'll see" Dawn replied.

A minute later a bluebird came flying carrying a rolled up flag in its feet. Dawn held both her hands towards the bird and it placed the flag in her hands and perched on her shoulder.

Dawn then unrolled the flag, showing it to Chris. The flag had the Tiger's logo and surprisingly had her name on it too.

Chris, Chef, the interns and Alejandro had their mouths wide open watching the scene.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Chris asked fully surprised.

"I don't believe my eyes anymore" Chef said.

"Wait but the point doesn't count right?" Alejandro asked.

"It counts. The Tigers lead" Chris said.

"She never went into the forest or climb a tree" Alejandro said.

"Yeah, but I never said that you have to climb a tree or anything" Chris said, "So point stays. Well done Dawn and bluebird."

"Thank you Chris. And thank you little fella" Dawn said to the bird who chirped.

"Ok hunters. 5 minute mark's crossed. Go and shoot those paint" Chris said.

* * *

Noah, Tyler and Harold teamed up to find their respective flags.

"What are the chances we're gonna find our flag from all these trees?" Tyler asked.

"If you ask like that… there are 3 of us and approx. maybe 1000 trees. So if we check the probability…" Harold started explaining but Tyler interrupted.

"Yo nerd dude. English please" Tyler said.

"See it's not my fault that basic mathematical probability goes over your head" Harold said.

"We're not fighting for a million bucks by testing math skills. Got it" Tyler said.

"Listen Tyler. What he basically means is it's almost impossible, its hard math ok" Noah said.

"It's basic math Noah" Harold said.

"Yeah I know that. This is Tyler we're talking about" Noah said.

"Hey I know basic math ok" Tyler said.

"Ok what's 8 times 9?" Harold asked.

"Uh… 63" Tyler said.

"Yup you do know your math" Noah said rolling his eyes, "Anyway lemme check this tree."

Noah started climbing the tree. "Pfft as if he's gonna get a flag. Noah I'm telling you before you climb all the way up. Your flag isn't there" Tyler said.

Noah climbed onto a branch, sat on it and grabbed the flag. He unrolled it and looked. He gave out a smile and showed it to Tyler and Harold.

"You were saying Tyler" Noah said. Tyler crossed his arms and looked away.

"Noah go back to the lake and give your flag" Harold said. Noah nodded and ran.

"Looks it's our turn now. C'mon let's go" Harold said.

* * *

Couple of minutes later. Chris announced,

"Alright. So Tigers have made it two nil. Noah and Dawn have submitted their flags. The Bulls will have to change gears now"

* * *

Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna were trying to find their flags towards the middle of the forest. Gwen was climbing a tree while Leshawna, Bridgette and Courtney looked.

"How long has it been? I'm exhausted with all this walking girl" Leshawna said.

"Just an hour" Bridgette replied.

"WHA? Girl I am exhausted" Leshawna said.

"Come on. You're stronger than that Leshawna" Courtney said.

"Thanks for the motivation girl" Leshawna said.

By this time Gwen climbed up the tree and sat on the branch. She pulled the flag to check it.

"Is it any of our flags?" Bridgette asked.

"NO! This is 15th tree I'm climbing" Gwen said, "You know Chris is pretty smart. Look what he did to this flag." Gwen showed it to the two girls below.

"Oh I agree. So that dimwit has brains" Leshawna said.

"That stinks" Courtney said.

The flag had a picture of the Bull's logo. But the mane in the flag was that of Mike who was a tiger.

"I swear this makes me so angry. The flag I took last time had Geoff's name but the logo it had was a leopard. When I saw it first I thought Chris had bad drawing skills. Now I see what he did" Gwen said.

* * *

Izzy, Sierra, Cody and Owen were walking in the middle portion of the forest.

Izzy was jumping from tree to tree pulling each and every one of the flags. Sierra was talking to Cody who was just nodding to everything she was saying.

"Codykins you know, I made a life sized Cody doll to cuddle with whenever I feel alone at home and my room's wallpaper is a collage of your pictures and…"

Owen was also hearing and was feeling kind of uneasy. He nudged Cody and whispered,

"Psst. Dude she sounds pretty creepy."

"I know but I don't wanna say anything. I might hurt her feelings if I tell her to stop" Cody said.

"Oooh! Looks like someone's developing feelings" Owen said.

"Nah. She's just kind hearted girl dude" Cody said.

"HAHA! E-scope has never failed to deliver. Got two of our flags" Izzy said standing on one of the tree branches.

Cody, Owen and Sierra looked at the way in front of them. Izzy jumped onto every single tree and checked the flags too.

"Wait. You checked all the flags here?" Sierra asked.

"Well I checked all the flags on the trees which are on either side of this path" Izzy replied.

The three campers had their eyes and mouths wide open at this statement.

"Cody catch and go run" Izzy said and threw the flag to Cody.

Cody caught his flag and said "Toss the other flag."

"It's not any of our flags. It's Leshawna's" Izzy said, "Oh there she is."

Izzy jumped and ran towards Leshawna and called her from behind tapping her shoulder. Leshawna jumped and screamed.

"AAAHHHHH! Oh! Izzy! Girl you could've just called me by name" Leshawna said breathing heavily.

"Sorry if I scared you. I came to give you this" Izzy said holding out the flag.

"Huh? Whose flag is this?" she asked.

"Your flag" Izzy replied.

"Oh thank you girl. I love you" Leshawna said hugging her.

"Sure. Ok guys! Good luck. E-scope out!" Izzy said and ran.

"Ok girls I'm going" Leshawna said as she folded her flag.

But she didn't notice that Chef, who was hiding behind one of the bushes had shot her flag with blue paint while she was folding her flag.

"YO Kyle, don't go behind Leshawna. She's done. Over" Chef said to Kyle in his walkie- talkie.

"Alright. Over" Kyle replied back.

* * *

Trent, Duncan and DJ were together.

"Hey why didn't Geoff come with us?" Duncan asked.

"He said he wanted to give company to Ezekiel and Mike" DJ replied.

"Oh okay" Duncan said.

"C'mon guys, let's get climbing" Trent said.

"I'll take this tree" DJ said.

"Aight. Let's go. Last one to reach the top, does our laundry for a week" Trent said.

"Game ON" Duncan said.

All three of the guys climbed their respective trees. DJ reached on top first. Trent too reached the top shortly after DJ. Duncan reached last.

"So Duncan. You're gonna wash my undies for a week" Trent said laughing.

"Uh… FINE!" Duncan said.

"Yo Duncan. Shouldn't you be an expert at climbing? You know cuz you've escaped prison a lot" DJ asked.

"DJ boy, when you escape prison, you don't climb up. You go down. Anyways check the flags" Duncan said.

They took off the flags and checked.

"No luck for me" Duncan said.

"Me neither" Trent said.

"Well I found one. But it's not one of our flags. It's Zeke's" DJ said.

"At least it's our team's flag. Keep it safe. We'll give it to him when we see him" Trent said.

"Alright I'll keep it" DJ said and the three guys came down from the trees.

Duncan took a bottle of water from his pocket and started drinking. Seeing him Trent asked,

"Where did you get bottled water from?"

"Oh this, I had this bottle in my bag. I filled it after breakfast" Duncan said.

"Wait. You don't have a bottle?" DJ asked.

"I don't have it now. It's in the cabin" Trent said.

"We always carry a small bottle. It helps you when you get tired during challenges" DJ said.

"Hey dudes, with whom did Zoey go?" Duncan asked.

"Probably with Mike" Trent said.

"No. Mike's with Geoff. I told you right" DJ said.

"Oh right. She'll never be with Tyler. Well then she'll be with Eva and the other girls" Trent said.

"Nah. Eva, Jo and Katie went together" DJ said.

"Wait. If she's with none of our groups, where is she?" Duncan asked with a strong expression of concern, "She's not well. If she's alone and something happened to her then…"

"Don't worry dude. She'll be somewhere safe" DJ said.

Suddenly they heard a rustling sound. They looked around checking for anything.

"What was that? Did you guys hear that?" DJ asked.

"Sure did DJ boy" Duncan said.

"There won't be anything scary here right?" DJ asked shivering.

"It is a forest. So we might see some wild animals" Duncan replied.

Trent then came forward and faced DJ and Duncan. He clenched his right fist and said,

"C'mon guys. No animal out there is gonna frighten us. We're strong and brave."

As Trent was saying this, DJ and Duncan were looking above Trent with their eyes and mouths wide open. Trent saw the look on their faces, crossed his arms and said,

"Lemme guess. Something's behind me right" Trent asked.

"Yup" Duncan said.

"Something really big" Trent said.

"Pretty much" DJ said.

"What is it?" Trent asked.

"Sasquatchanakwa" Duncan said.

"Oh great. So… uh… RUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Trent screamed and the three guys ran at full pace with the beast behind them.

* * *

"The bulls have come with two flags. Its all square people. 2-2. Leshawna and Cody have submitted for the bulls, Noah and Dawn for the tigers" Chris announced.

* * *

The alliance members Dakota, Justin and Heather were having no luck with their flag search. They climbed a lot of trees but none of them had their flags on it.

"This is taking forever" Justin said.

"Will we even get a flag" Dakota said.

"We haven't even finished with this portion of the forest" Heather said.

"Is there any easy way?" Justin asked.

"Obviously no pretty boy" Heather said.

Dakota was looking around forest until something caught her eye. She saw a tiny bush of black amidst the green bushes. She went closer to it. When she was right behind she figured out it was Zack with his black hair hiding in the bushes.

"Uh… Zack" Dakota called.

The intern turned back, "Huh?! Wait you're one of the bulls right" he asked.

"Yup" Dakota said.

"Oh ok. I'm behind the tigers. So you go on" Zack said.

Suddenly Dakota thought of something and smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Dakota**

"Lemme try something with Zack. He might be of help for this challenge and also maybe the rest of the challenges"

**End Confessional: Dakota**

* * *

"So Zack. Since you're one the staff here, you probably might know where the flags are right?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah I know where they are. But not right now. In the tent next to the lake we have all the data of where the flags are and all that" Zack replied.

"I've been trying so long to find my flag. It's become so tiring. So could you tell us where our flags are? Only mine, Heather's and Justin's?" Dakota asked.

"And why should I tell you?" he asked.

"Aren't you tired of being an intern? You're not even getting paid for it. If you help me here and in the other challenges in which I need help, I'll make sure you get a chance at the next fashion week. With your gorgeous locks of hair, you'll have no trouble getting in. And you'll get a handsome pay. So what do you say?" Dakota asked.

"Sounds good but how can I trust you?" he asked.

"Take this" Dakota said handing out a card with a number on it, "It's my agent's number. And if you still don't believe me here's my number."

"Ok I'll help you. I'll go to the tent and check where your flags are" Zack said and he walked to the tent.

"Perfect" Dakota said to herself with a smirk.

* * *

**Confessional: Dakota**

"Poor Zack. My agent's number and my number are in two of my own phones. And none of them are here. And if he wants to check the numbers that I gave him by calling- Well he can't cuz there's no range here. So time to play."

**End Confessional: Dakota**

* * *

"Hey Jo! Got anything?" Eva shouted.

"20 trees. Zero flags" Jo said.

"This is ridiculous. How haven't we found a single flag? How pathetic are you?" Eva said.

"Well if you two tried climbing, we might have got 2 flags by now" Jo said annoyed.

"Girls, it's not the time to fight. Let's just move on" Katie said trying to cool them down.

"Fine. Katie climb the next two trees" Eva said.

"What? Why me?" she asked.

"Well we have to move on right, so c'mon girl" Jo said.

"Wow my own words against me. Ok I'll do it" Katie said.

Katie started climbing. But when she was halfway up, she looked down and she started shuddering with fright.

"I can't do this" she screamed, "I'm afraid of heights!"

"You weren't afraid when jumping down that 1000 foot high cliff in season one. Why are you afraid now?" Jo said.

"But Sadie was with me that time. That's why I jumped" Katie said.

"Listen Katie. Climb the tree thinking that Sadie's up there" Eva said.

"Okay. I can do this. Sadie's waiting for me up there" she said to herself. She then climbed as fast as she could to the top and sat on the branch.

"I did it!" Katie said throwing her hands up in the air excitedly.

"Wow. I never knew you could motivate others" Jo told Eva.

"Well you don't know every aspect of me" Eva said, "Katie take the flag."

"Eva it's your flag. Catch" Katie said and threw the flag to Eva.

"Alright! Ok I'll run then. I gotta find my way back" Eva said.

"Wait. How do I get down?" Katie asked.

"Jump. We'll catch you" Jo said.

"Sure?"

"Just jump" Jo said.

Katie jumped and as promised the athletes caught her.

"Thanks girls" Katie said.

"You get going Eva" Jo said.

* * *

"Dudes. How much longer is this gonna take?" Geoff asked Ezekiel and Mike.

"No flags at all. We're really suck right now eh" Ezekiel said.

"Hey isn't that Lightning, Scott and Cameron?" Mike asked pointing to their right.

"Yeah looks so" Geoff replied.

"Anyway who's climbing the next tree?" Ezekiel asked.

"Whose turn is it now?" Geoff asked.

"I guess it's mine" Mike said.

"Climb away dude."

Mike climbed swiftly without even stopping for a millisecond. He reached the top and took the flag. He looked at the flag. It had Cameron's name on it but with a buffalo instead of a bull.

"Any luck dude?" Zeke asked.

"Got trash dude" Mike replied.

"Alright let's move on then" Geoff said.

Mike folded the flag and tucked it inside his shirt without the other guys seeing him. And by the time he came down, Geoff climbed the next and took a flag.

"DUDE! I got my flag! Woohoo!" he exclaimed.

"Go run man" Zeke said.

"Guys I'm gonna take a leak ok" Mike said.

"Ok" Ezekiel said and Geoff ran.

* * *

"Guys this is the third flag we're throwing after Lightning climbed. He doesn't know any animal" Cameron said.

"SHA-NO. Sha-Lightning also makes mistakes ok."

"Yeah, you mistook a cow for a bull and even worse, a lion" Cameron said.

"You see this lucky charm" Lightning said showing them a football charm, "If this is with me. No way will we lose."

"Uh… ok that's enough you two" Scott said as they walked forward.

Lightning shoved the charm into his pocket, not knowing it had fallen off.

* * *

The Sasquatchanakwa was still chasing the three guys.

"Guys listen. Let's split. I'm going left" Duncan said panting in between.

"Agreed. I'm taking right" DJ said.

"Looks like I've gotta take straight" Trent said.

"On my count. 3… 2… 1… SPLIT!" Duncan shouted as he jumped to his left and DJ jumped to the right. Trent continued straight and to his luck, the beast followed behind him.

"Oh C'mon! You had three people to chase! Why ME!" Trent shouted. He ran forward as fast as he could without looking back. He ran until he reached Lake Wawanakwa. He collided with Chris when trying to stop and both of them fell in the lake. He then turned back to look for the beast.

"Whew! It's gone" Trent gave out a sigh of relief.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK! My clothes and my precious hair are ruined! Can't you look where you're running" Chris shouted.

"Sorry dude. I gotta get back" Trent said.

"Sorry bro. You ain't going back. See, if you come back here at Lake Wawanakwa before the actual challenge is over, then your challenge for today's over" the host said.

"Great. Just great. You know, you could've said that way earlier" Trent said.

"Eh. I might have forgot" Chris said with a smirk. Just then Geoff arrived with his flag.

"So that's 3 flags for the tigers" the host said.

Suddenly he saw Eva rushing towards the lake. Alejandro was chasing her trying to shoot the paint on her flag. When Eva reached beside the host, Alejandro splattered her flag with paint.

"That's flag four for the tigers" the host said.

"Her flag has paint on it. How does it count?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm counting total flags dude" Chris replied.

* * *

Meanwhile DJ who jumped right during the chase bumped into Ezekiel.

"Woah!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he fell with the impact.

"Sorry man" DJ said as he helped the home schooler up.

"What happened eh? You look exhausted" Zeke asked.

"Sasquatachanakwa chase" DJ replied, "Oh and I have your flag."

"Huh?"

"Here you go" DJ said, "Now go run back."

"Thanks a lot eh. I got a flag without even climbing a tree" Ezekiel said. Both the guys laughed.

"Hey where's Geoff and Mike?" DJ asked.

"Geoff found his flag and ran. Mike went to take a leak" he replied.

"Alright then. You run off" DJ said as Ezekiel ran.

* * *

Dakota, Heather and Justin also submitted their flags to Chris.

"The bulls get a high jump. They now lead 5-4." Chris announced.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"And I thought Alejandro was super manipulative. Dakota's on another level. Making the intern work for you. Just genius."

**End Confessional: Heather**

* * *

"Guys I'll be back. I've go to the bathroom" Cameron told Scott and Lightning.

"Fine. Be quick" Scott said.

Cameron went walking back. On the way he checked some of the flags that the others had dropped on the ground. To his surprise, he found his flag.

"YES! Now I can just leave this forest. Whew."

As he was walking forward, he saw Mike. He had a flag in one his hands and something else in the other. Cameron looked closer and he saw that Mike had Lightning's lucky charm. He looked at it for a few seconds and broke it into two. Cameron ran towards him.

"MIKE! What are you doing?" Cameron asked surprised after the scene.

"Oh hey Cam. This was Lightning's right" Mike said.

"Yeah, it is Mik…" he paused when he noticed Mike's hair covering one of his eyes, "Wait a second. You're not Mike."

"Bingo. We have a winner. Didn't expect Mal did you?"

"But that's impossible…"

"Look Cam, thanks to the doc you and that redhead took me to, I got my original personality back. Not Mike but Mal. And you know I already started my show here" he said with a grin.

"So you were behind Scott's…"

"Yup."

Cameron suddenly turned and started to run back. But Mal swiftly caught his hoodie, pulled him and caught his collar. He threw Cameron's flag behind a bush. Then he looked into his eyes evilly.

"If I let you go now, you're gonna bust my true identity. So why don't we go back together to the lake. I got my flag and you have yours" he said, "And let's keep a promise. You're not gonna tell anyone about me. If you do…" he smirked.

"Ok I won't tell anyone" Cameron said.

"Good. I'll get your flag then" Mal said as he went behind the bush. He took the flag tucked in his shirt and kept Cameron's actual flag behind the bush. Then he went back to Cameron.

"Alright let's go" Mal said.

* * *

Duncan, who jumped left when Sasquatchanakwa was chasing him, climbed two more trees. But still no luck.

"Just great. What a waste of energy" he said throwing one of the flags. He looked at his watch.

"2 hours to go?" he said to himself, "Ah. Screw this I'm leaving. I'm not gonna get any flag anyway."

He started walking back to the lake. After a few minutes he noticed something unusual. It was a round red thing and it had a flower on top.

"The heck is that" he said as he moved towards it. He picked up a stick on the way, just in case something attacked. As he came closer to it, he was shocked at what he saw.

"ZOEY!" he screamed as he ran towards her fallen body. She had fallen unconscious again. Duncan immediately kneeled down, and placed her head onto his lap. He called her name a couple more times but she didn't respond. He then took the water bottle in his pocket and sprayed water onto her face.

"Zoey… Zoey? C'mon wake up Red" Duncan called as he tapped her cheeks "Zo…"

Her eyes opened a bit and she tried to say something, "D… Du… Duncan?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright" Duncan said as gave a sigh of relief, "c'mon drink some water" he said as he offered his bottle.

Zoey drank and emptied the bottle, "Thanks Dunky."

"Whose group were you in?" he asked.

"I went in alone. I came to the challenge a bit late. Y'know from the medic" she replied.

"I don't know how long you been like this, but you're dead tired" Duncan said, "C'mon then let's go back to the lake."

"There's still time for the challenge to end. You could find your flag" the indie chick said.

"I had enough of the challenge. And besides I can't leave you like this" Duncan said.

Zoey smiled hearing his words. He helped her get up on her feet. She still wasn't fully stable. Duncan put her hand behind his neck and placed his other hand on her shoulder to help her walk.

"Thank you again Dunky" she said.

"Please don't tell anyone that I helped you okay" he said.

"I don't know why you don't want anyone else to know, but ok fine. I won't tell anyone" Zoey replied, "Oh and you might wanna not hold me like this when we're about to reach the lake. Y'know, unless you want everyone to know you're true self" she said smiling.

"Oh you're right. Thanks Re… Zoey" Duncan said. She smiled.

* * *

By this time Cameron and Mike reached back to the lake.

"Alright then score is now 6-5. Bulls still lead" the host announced. Suddenly Ezekiel came running to the lake. He was covered with orange paint by Zack who was chasing him.

"Looking at him I can conclude that his flag's a goner" Heather said.

"Nope" Ezekiel said. He pulled out his flag, which was folded and tucked in his pants. And it didn't have a spec of paint on it.

"Ok I am not gonna touch that. Just put it in this basket dude" Chris said.

"Ok" Ezekiel replied.

"With that it's all square again. Let's see if anyone will break the deadlock" Chris said.

* * *

"Tree number 47" Courtney said, "So who's climbing?"

"Not me. I climbed the most trees amongst us" Gwen said.

"I'll do it" Bridgette said.

The blonde started climbing the tree rather swiftly compared to the other girls. She reached the top and sat on the branch in less than 10 seconds. She pulled the flag. She looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like 47th tree's a charm" Bridgette said smiling, "Courtney catch and run."

"You got mine? OH HELL YES!" she celebrated.

"Whoa. Courtney it's just a flag. You don't have to get too excited" Gwen said.

Courtney was about to respond to Gwen but was interrupted by a blue paint shot which missed her flag by millimetres.

"What the-" she looked at the source of the shot and saw Kyle.

"Shit! I missed. But don't worry I'll get ya" Kyle said as he ran to shoot Courtney. Seeing this the ex-CIT made a run for the lake with Kyle chasing.

"You think she'll reach?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure hope so" Gwen replied.

Courtney jumped over fallen branches, ran zig-zag to make Kyle lose his aim and when a bear came in front of her she slid between its legs to get past. Kyle was shooting continuously. They ran for 5 more minutes when they saw the lake. As Courtney placed her foot in the lake area, her flag got shot.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Don't worry Courtney! If you reach the lake area and get shot, your flag still counts" Justin said. Courtney then submitted the flag and stood with the bulls.

"That's 7-6. And time's up. All remaining campers, return to the lake immediately. The challenge is over" Chris announced, "Oh and Justin's right. If you reach the lake area and get shot, your flag counts. But were you in the lake area?" DUM DUM DAAAAAA!

"What's with the sound effects?" Noah asked.

"We gotta make this interesting people. You guys just don't know showbiz" Chris said, "So to find out if you were really in the lake area, we gonna use the C.R.S!" *Trumpets play*

"Seriously enough with the sound effects" Noah said.

"SHUSH!" the host said.

"What's the C.R.S?" Courtney asked.

"I bet 'C' is for Chris" Heather said.

"Bingo" Chris said.

"So "Chris' Ridiculous Show"?" Cody asked.

"No. Its Chris Review System. And now everyone… SHUT UP!" Chris shouted, "Let me check the footage."

Chris looked at the footage, "forward… a bit more… now a little backward… just turn a tiny bit to the right… and pause. Ooooh. Courtney…. Your flag does not count."

"WHAT?!" Courtney shouted.

"She was clearly in the area" Cody said.

"You can't deny the C.R.S. See when her flag got shot, her right foot was still in the forest area. So shot fired perfectly. Well done Kyle" Chris said. Kyle nodded with satisfaction.

"This is ridiculous!" Courtney said punching Justin.

"OWW! Watch it!" he said in pain.

"Sorry Justin."

"It's ok. Anger cooled?" the model asked. Courtney nodded.

* * *

All the other campers returned back.

"Ok since everyone's back, I'm gonna check your submitted flags. We'll start with the tigers" Chris said as he emptied the basket.

"Ezekiel's flag is good. Eva's flag was shot after she reached the lake area, so even that's good. Mike's is perfect. Noah also wins a point. Dawn, I have no words. And the last flag, Geoff… what the hell?" the host said.

"What?" the party boy asked.

"You took a flag with your name but with the wrong animal" Chris said.

"No. I took a tiger. I checked the animal" Geoff said.

"Since when does a tiger have a mane?" Chris said, "It's a lion dude."

"No. That's a tiger" Geoff said. Everyone facepalmed.

"Ok there's no use in talking here" Chris said, "Tigers get 5 points. Now onto the bulls."

Chris emptied the basket and checked the first flag, "Cody, good work dude. Heather, perfect. Dakota well done. Justin too, good work my man. Courtney's already gone. Leshawna, you got a shot of paint girl, courtesy of Chef. It's only a little spec but that still counts. Last one, Cameron. Dude I thought you were smart. You have your name but that's not a bull dude. It's a buffalo" Chris said.

Mike smiled, while Cameron was surprised.

"See, even he doesn't know animals" Geoff said.

"Shut up Geoff" Chris said.

"But I checked mine. It was a bull" Cameron said.

"And you were telling Sha-Lightning that I don't animals huh."

"Anyways the tigers win after a 2 challenge losing streak. Bulls your joining me around the bonfire in 5 minutes. Oh and as a reward the shooters except Alejandro get the hot tub for a week" Chris said.

"Hey that's not fair" Alejandro said.

"What about us? We won the challenge" Jo said.

"Yeah… I don't care" Chris said.

* * *

Mike was talking to Zoey. He saw Lightning walking by and went into deep thought.

"Anything bothering you?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, I'll talk to you later ok" Mike said.

"Uh ok. But what's the matter?" she asked but Mike ignored her and went up to Lightning.

"Yo Lightning. How did you win that football game last month? You were man of the match right?" Mike asked.

Lightning suddenly caught interest and explained, "Oh yeah. You see no one can get past Sha-Lightning. He's the strongest. We would've lost if I hadn't played."

"Oh agreed. But still there has to be some kind of luck to push yourself right?" he asked.

"True. That's why I have my football lucky charm. It works all the time" Lightning said.

"Really? Um can I see it? I just wanna look at it" Mike asked.

"Oh ok" Lightning put his hands in his pocket to take the lucky charm. But to his shock, it was empty, "Huh? Where is it? I can't find it!"

"Wait, it's lost?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Where could it go?"

"You suspect anybody?" Mike asked. Lightning looked around him and stopped when he saw Cameron.

"I guess I know who" Lightning said.

He walked towards Cameron, caught his collar and lifted him.

"You little brat. Where's my lucky charm?" Lightning said pointing at Cameron. Most of the camper's focus turned to him.

Cameron saw that Mike was also watching. He kept his finger on his lips signalling Cameron to not tell.

"I-I- don't know" Cameron said.

"You better be telling the truth" Lightning said. Mike then came in and broke the fight.

"Chill out guys" Mike said, "Cameron can't take your lucky charm can he?"

"I'm pretty sure he did. He was the one who left me and Scott to take a piss. And he never came back" Lightning said.

"Listen. If Cameron took it, then it has to be with him right. Why don't you check him" Mike said.

"Yeah. That'll prove that I'm innocent" Cameron said.

"Alright then. Sha-Lightning will check him."

He checked inside his hoodie's pockets and Cameron showed out his pants' pockets. Nothing there. Lightning was confused.

"I can't find it" Lightning said scratching his head.

"Check my hood also if you want" Cameron said.

"Nah. I don't think it's with you now" Lightning said.

"If he's telling you to search, then just search. Anyways it's quite obvious he doesn't have it" Mike said

"Yeah" Cameron said.

"Ok" Lightning said and looked inside his hood.

"MY LUCKY CHARM!" Lightning said as he took its pieces.

"What? How did that reach there?" Cameron asked.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Not only did you take it but you also broke it. You monster" Lightning said, "You wait…"

"Not cool dude" Tyler said. Cameron looked around and saw some of the other campers looking at him with disappointment.

"But I didn't do it" Cameron said. Everyone dispersed as the bulls went to the campfire pit and the tigers went back to the cabin.

"Cameron, I never expected you to do it" Mike said smiling, "Go on, campfire's awaiting."

* * *

**Confessional: Mike/Mal**

"Aww. Poor kid didn't know I slipped Lightning's lucky crap into his hood. And he fell right into my trap. Two on two for me now"

**End Confessional: Mike/Mal**

* * *

**Campfire pit:**

"Well. We had late drama today. But lemme be frank, I LOVED IT. Y'know the tension creeping in between teammates, trust and expectations broken…." Chris said as he was interrupted by Gwen.

"Yeah ok we get it. Just get on with the elimination already."

Chris was annoyed, "Lemme remind you of rule number 1. You do not interrupt me. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah whatever" Gwen replied.

"Good. Anyway, 15 of you are here. Some of you could've avoided this ceremony for your team but couldn't. Now before you cast your votes, I'm gonna tell whoever won immunity today. Whoever got the correct flag and Alejandro get immunity. So you cannot vote against these campers. Ok you may now cast your votes" the host said.

After the campers cast their votes and sat around the bonfire, Chris continued, "I have the results with me now. So let's start. As I said immunity first. First badge goes to Alejandro. Next four immunity badges go to Cody, Dakota, Heather and Justin. Now for the rest of you. Next badge goes to Gwen. Followed by…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott. 2 badges, 3 campers. Sierra, Leshawna and Cameron. Ok so next badge is for...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra. Not unexpected I gotta say. Leshawna, a tiny bit careless with your flag and Cameron, I don't know what got into your head today. Anyway the camper who will stay on is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Leshawna. Bye-bye Cameron boy. As I said I don't know what got to your head today. But it's over for you. So time to go" Chris said.

"I know it's of no use trying to explain but one day you guys will know my innocence and the reason behind some of the occurrences here. Anyways everyone good luck for the remaining challenges" Cameron said as he waved goodbye.

"BYE CODY NUMBER 2. I'LL MISS YOU" Sierra said.

"Yeah… bye" Cameron said as he hopped onto the boat of losers and it rode away. It was half past ten as the stars shone onto the ground.

"Ok so the rest of you are safe for another day. You may head back to your cabin" Chris said.

* * *

**Tiger's male cabin:**

Geoff, Ezekiel, Duncan, Harold and Trent were asleep. Noah and Tyler were talking. DJ held his bunny to his lap and fed him.

"I'm pretty sure the last time you touched a book was in kindergarten" Noah said.

"Oh yeah, well the last time you played a video game was in uh… in uh… well you never played" Tyler said.

"Guys keep it down. The others are asleep" DJ said as he placed bunny inside its cage.

"Goodnight bunny" DJ said to his furry friend which smiled.

Just then Mike entered the cabin.

"Dude where were you?" Tyler asked.

"I was outside. I like to stargaze. Look at the beautiful stars" Mike said.

"Uh huh. Anyway good night guys" Tyler said as he switched off the lights.

* * *

**Bulls Male Cabin:**

Cody and Owen were already asleep. Justin was listening to music on his A-pod. Alejandro, Scott and Lightning were lying down on their beds.

"I really don't get how you got immunity" Scott said to Alejandro.

"Amigo I was a shooter and I did an amazing job that's why" the Spaniard replied.

"My foot you did an amazing job. You shot Eva after she reached the lake. And don't think that I didn't see that you missed Noah. How can you miss Noah?" Scott said.

Alejandro rolled his eyes and then asked, "Leave that. You guys really think Cameron broke his football charm?"

"He did have it inside his hood. So why not" Justin said.

"I understand that but…" Alejandro was interrupted by Lightning.

"You trynna to rub it in or something" Lightning said.

"Not at all" he replied.

"Anyway leave it. Good night everyone" Justin said as he removed his earphones and switched off the lights.

* * *

All the other campers were asleep so there was nothing interesting to film. So the camera panned to Chris on the dock of shame.

"Another day filled with drama has come to an end. Drama equals profit. Ah. I love my job. I just have to explain challenges and money flows into my pocket. Will Mal ever stop being evil? Hope not. Will the tigers go on a winning streak now? Find out next time in yet another awesome episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

**Voting Confessionals:**

Alejandro: My alliance members are all safe. So i don't mind who goes. I'll vote for Cameron.

Bridgette: Cameron I guess. Sorry.

Cody: I don't know. Um... Cameron.

Courtney: Cameron.

Gwen: I know Cameron won't do anything like that. So i guess i'll go random. I'll vote Sierra.

Heather: Leshawna. If she wasn't careless we might have won.

Izzy: Izzy votes for Leshawna. I gave her the flag and she didn't take it to safety.

Justin: I feel, uh... Cameron.

Leshawna: I believe Cameron. That short stuff can't have any evil inside him. So I'll vote for Sierra.

Owen: I'm in an alliance with Cameron. So i can't betray him. I'll vote Leshawna.

Sierra: Cody No: 2 will never do that. I vote Leshawna.

Cameron: I really don't know whom to vote. I'm kinda one of the targets. Lightning. It's just random.

Dakota: Cameron. I don't think he's of any use.

Scott: Though I don't like Cameron that much, he trusted me and joined my alliance. I'll go with Leshawna.

Lightning: Cameron wasn't it obvious. My football chaaarm!

* * *

**Votes Summary:**

**Cameron: 7 votes**

**Leshawna: 5 votes**

**Sierra: 2 votes**

**Lightning: 1 vote**

* * *

**A LATE UPDATE. I KNOW. AND THE CHALLENGE WAS NOT ONE OF MY BEST WORKS. ANYWAY ALL CAMERON SUPPORTERS, MY APOLOGIES. I COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD STORYLINE FOR HIM. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. AND AS USUAL, POST YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOW MY STORY AND MAKE MY STORY ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITES IF YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC. AND I HOPE I CAN UPDATE QUICKER TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME KIND OF ENTERTAINMENT DURING THESE TOUGH TIMES.**

**SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, BYE!**

**-SBK**


	6. Chapter 6: Spitting out Venom

**HELLO AGAIN TOTAL DRAMA FANS. IT IS CHAPTER 6 OF THIS FIC. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY. I'M REALLY HAPPY SEEING THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE READING THIS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

**I KNOW THAT THE CHAPTER TITLE SUCKS. JUST IGNORE IT. ANYWAYS LETS DIVE IN.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem…

Our campers had a flag hunting challenge. Flags were tied on trees and they had to find their own flag. They thought that flag hunting was easy, haha! We saw the golden heart inside the crusty shell of Duncan, twice. Opened only in front of Zoey. Dakota used Zack's help to get her flag and possibly an illegal alliance. Should Zack expect something coming his way from me? Obviously yes. But since he's bringing in drama, I don't mind. The Tigers were victorious after a two challenge losing streak. Scott formed an alliance with Cameron and Owen, but was broken quickly when Mike slash Mal framed Cameron for breaking Lightning's lucky charm and got eliminated. Poor kid. A new challenge awaits our campers. Will Scott's alliance come back stronger? Will Mal strike again? And can anyone else be hotter than me? I say impossible for the last one. Find out in today's cracking episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

The reddish-orange glow of sunset cast on to the sands of camp. It was about 6 pm. The campers were doing all sorts of things, some of them talking unimportant things, some following their routine and others… no clue.

Trent and Duncan were sitting under the shade of one of the trees in the forest. Duncan was holding a picture in his hands and was staring at it continuously. Trent had the guitar that Duncan gave him, which is now his, and was playing a song that he made.

"What do you think? You liked the song?" Trent asked as he stopped playing.

"Huh?" Duncan said surprised, "Oh sorry man. I didn't pay attention to the whole song" he said keeping his hand to his forehead.

"Hey it's ok. Still not over it huh?" the musician asked.

"Yeah… feels like there's no one else with you. Y'know all alone. But I just gotta deal with it" Duncan said, "You know what there's a perfect song for that."

The punk took his A-pod from his pocket and played the karaoke version of "Lovely" by Billie Ellish and Khalid. Trent wanted to say something to him but at the same time he wanted to hear Duncan sing. When he heard the punk sing, he was shocked to hear clear vocals and the smooth transition from high to low pitch. Duncan sang half the song when DJ interrupted holding his bunny.

"Hey guys…" he said. Duncan stopped when he heard DJ. He cleared his throat and said.

"Hey man. How ya doing?" the punk asked.

"You slayed that song man" DJ commented.

"I swear. I never knew you could sing like this" Trent said.

"But why did you sing _that_ song?" DJ asked.

"That…"

"It's DJ. You can tell him anything" Trent told Duncan.

"Alright. See this" Duncan said giving DJ the picture. It was a picture of his family but it didn't have him. There was another girl as tall as his mother.

"Who's this? I know that you don't have a sister" DJ said.

"Yeah. That's Emily. Their so-called daughter. They adopted her after I went to prison. When I went back home after my term, my 'former' dad told me that he doesn't know me and he never had a son and she was their only child. Basically I got kicked out. My mom then gave me this picture and explained everything" he said, "Basic reason I came here again here again was to see you guys again."

"I've never seen your sensitive side before. But dude, we always got your back. No matter what. You're not alone, you have your bunch here. You got Trent, Geoff, me, bunny" DJ said. Bunny jumped from him onto Duncan's lap and smiled. Duncan smiled back and petted him.

"Thanks guys. Means a lot" he replied.

* * *

Mike and Zoey were sitting on the steps of their cabin.

"You remember that time we went to that karaoke bar? You couldn't sing at all" Zoey said and laughed.

"Yeah yeah… and you sang so well that the system broke" Mike said.

"Oh c'mon, that wasn't on purpose" Zoey said.

"Oh sorry. I gotta say you were singing so well" Mike said.

"Aww, thanks."

* * *

**Confessional: Mike/Mal**

"Why doesn't she stop for once?! First of all, what did that douche Mike see in her and what did she see in Mike for them to love each other. I gotta act like I'm interested in whatever she's saying. She's the key for me to not get eliminated."

**End Confessional: Mike/Mal**

* * *

"So, did you make any new friends this season?" Mike asked.

"Well not much. Cameron's gone. And now I got only you and maybe Gwen and Duncan" she replied.

"That's a whole lot of friends you got there" Mike said and he laughed.

Zoey looked at him, "What?"

"Hey guys" Gwen said as she sat next to Zoey. When Mike saw her he stood up and went away still laughing.

"What's up with him?" Gwen asked. Zoey shrugged looking a bit concerned.

"You finished reading that book?"

"Oh yeah. I'll give it you. It's really good. How many parts does it have?" Zoey asked.

"It's a trilogy. But I brought the first one only. When we meet up after this season I'll give you the rest" Gwen said.

"That's cool" Zoey said.

"Alright then see you around" Gwen said.

* * *

Tyler, Lightning and Jo were doing laps around the cabins. Tyler and Lightning were chatting away during this time.

"How many reps have you done in 1 minute?" Lightning asked.

"About 98" the red jock replied.

"98? That's the number of reps Sha-Lightning did when he was 3 years old. SHAZAM! Now he does 153 in a minute."

"That's AWESOME dude. Hey let's tell jokes" Tyler said.

"Oh Lightning loves laughs. Let's see if you can make me laugh."

"Ok what do sprinters eat before a race?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, what?"

"Nothing…. They fast" Tyler replied. Both the jocks burst out laughing. Lightning wiped off a tear from his left eye.

"Ok that was good. Ma turn. Did you hear about the Italian Chef who died?"

"No. What about him?"

"He _pasta _away" They couldn't stop laughing. Jo immediately pushed Lightning whose force pushed Tyler and both the jocks fell.

"HEY! What gives?" Tyler said.

"Yeah. No one pushes Sha-Lightning!"

"Shut up you two. I regret my decision of taking both of you for my laps" Jo said.

"Jock-olympics gone wrong?" Eva asked with a smirk.

"Leave that. You wanna do laps together?" Jo asked.

"I'm in"

* * *

Noah, Owen and Cody were sitting on the dock of shame. Owen was munching BBQ chips and speaking gibberish with a full mouth.

"Owen buddy, SWALLOW." Noah said.

"I was saying that Cody here has something for Sierra" Owen said.

"Really?" Noah asked.

"Well yeah… I thought about it a lot and I felt she is a nice girl" Cody said.

"Yeah dude. Everyone's not lucky enough to have a girl chase him" Owen said.

"I agree and in your case she'll die to be with you" Noah commented.

"I know. I'll tell her" Cody said.

"Ayyy! That's my buddy" Owen said as he patted his back.

"CANNONBALLLLL!" Geoff and Bridgette shouted as they jumped into the water, splashing the three guys.

"Thanks guys… Hello to you too" Noah said.

"That was cool. I wanna do it" Owen said.

"C'mon dude! Woohoo!" Geoff said punching the air with excitement.

"COWABUNGAAA!" Owen ran.

"OWEN NOOOO WAITT…." Noah shouted. Too late. Owen jumped in splashing enough water for a flood. Two fishes landed on Noah's head.

"Thanks again. Now my bath's over" Noah said. Everyone giggled.

"Hey Noah, how's Emma?" Bridgette asked.

Noah was shaken by that question, "Lemme guess party boy told you?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It was obvious but still" Noah said, "Yeah she's fine. She' got the law school stuff right now."

"How do you feel when she's not around?" Bridgette asked.

"I do fine. I'm not desperate to meet her or anything" Noah said.

"Yeah… that's why I found a framed picture of her with a biiig heart in your bag" Geoff said winking at him.

"Really?" Cody asked.

Noah was surprised at that question, "Wha… No… I mean… uh fine. Wait. Why did you check my bag?"

"Uhh…. I… um" Geoff stammered.

"Did you look into others stuff without them knowing again?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeaah…" he said.

"Geoff! You promised you wouldn't do that again. Last time you did that Brody didn't speak to you for the last 2 months" Bridgette said. She got out of the water and walked off to the cabin.

"That was… awkward" Cody said.

"You better do something dude. She's pretty sensitive" Owen said. Geoff nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Geoff**

"My bud Brody and I were sharing an apartment and I took his surfboard without him knowing and went on a beach date with Bridge. That day he had his own date with Mcarthur. And he couldn't go without his board. So she felt that he wasn't interested any more. And she broke up. SORRRRYYYY BUDD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

**End Confessional: Geoff**

* * *

It was around 7 pm now. Darkness and silence took over Wawanakwa. The full moon and the stars filled the sky with their sparkling brilliance.

The silence was broken with Chris' voice blurting out of the loud speakers.

"Campers! Assemble at the beach in 5 minutes. We have some information."

" 'Some information'? " Courtney asked.

"Isn't it obvious. It's another of his challenges" Heather said.

"I hate night challenges" Leshawna said.

"Looks like that's one 'fraidy cat" Dakota said.

"Oh you watch whose getting scared" Leshawna said steaming towards Dakota. Bridgette, Courtney and Gwen held her back.

"Leshawna no, stop" Bridgette said.

* * *

**Confessional: Dakota **

"I love playing with their tempers" she kept on laughing, "but a new target in my list is born."

**End Confessional: Dakota**

* * *

The campers assembled at the beach, tigers to the left and bulls to the right of Chris and Chef who were standing on the dock of shame in front of them.

"So campers, we have called you here to pass on an important message" Chris said but was interrupted by Harold.

"Just tell us what the challenge is already" he said.

"You guys just don't understand showbiz" Chris said, "Fine. You guys have to scatter around the island and survive a whole night here."

"Wait. Did you just say _survive?_" Heather asked.

"Precisely" the host said, "The Island has been filled with some special kind of animals. Basically some rabbit like things and snakes."

"So we gotta dodge a bunch of rabbits and some snakes" Scott said.

"Yes but I said 'special' " the host said, "The reason- well they are mutated**[1]**. And if they bite you, they'll release venom which will knock you off in a minute."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the campers shouted.

"Don't worry they're not fatal. It'll knock you off for a few hours" he said with a grin "If you get _"venomized", _you'll be brought to the campfire pit by our _fully_ _protected interns_. Once the challenge's time limit is over, we'll inject something in your body which will neutralize the venom."

The campers looked wide eyed and afraid.

"You have to survive this challenge until 7 tomorrow morning. That is eleven and half hours from now. Your challenge will begin after I sound this air horn" Chris said raising the red air horn, "Oh and when you're running around for your life, look out for two idols which are dropped somewhere in the island- a Chris idol and a Chef idol. If you find them you get immunity for this challenge."

"Sweet" Owen said.

The sound of the boat of losers was heard. It stopped in front of the dock of shame. Chris and Chef got in the boat and Zack hopped off.

"Where are you two scumbags going?" Heather asked.

"You think we'll stay here and get ourselves bitten? HELL NO!" Chris said as Chef started the boat, "Your challenge starts now! Sleep tight, don't let the rabbits bite! Oh and the snakes" He sounded the air horn and the campers scattered around the island.

* * *

The tigers decided that they would go in threes around the island. DJ, Dawn and Geoff joined together.

"So I saw Revenge of the Island and I noticed you had a little bluebird friend" DJ said.

"Yes. He is here with me. I'm pretty sure he's flying around us right now. One second I'll show you" the blonde said as she made chirping sounds. After a few seconds, the same bluebird flew around Dawn and perched on her shoulder.

"Whoa! That's so cool dudette" Geoff said looking amazed.

"Thank you Geoff. Blue, this is DJ and this is Geoff" Dawn told her bluebird.

The bird chirped and took off landing on DJ's head.

"Aww. He likes you" Dawn said.

"Ayy cute little buddy. I think you and Bunny can become friends" DJ said.

"I feel bunny's cute too" Dawn said.

"Yeah… not as much as you" DJ said absent-minded.

Geoff saw that Dawn was surprised at the comment and he saw a slight redness developing in her cheeks.

DJ suddenly realised what he said and scratched the back of his head, Dawn chuckled seeing him try to cover up what he said.

* * *

**Confessional: Dawn**

"I had doubts about what his aura was actually radiating, but this time I did catch it. Pink, the colour radiated when someone falls in love and is trustworthy. Is DJ actually my match?" she smiles thinking about it and places her right hand on her heart.

**End Confessional: Dawn**

* * *

As the three walked forward, Geoff slowed down until he was behind them, turned to opposite side and ran.

* * *

In the meantime some of the bulls were together. Heather and Courtney were having a quarrel while Justin, Alejandro, Leshawna, Dakota and Bridgette watch on.

"Listen you bloody brunette, I'm the leader here. SO YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" Heather screamed.

"Wait. Who made you the leader around here? Clearly I'm the one with all the leadership skills" Courtney said.

"Leadership af" Heather said.

"We should stay together till 7 to win this" Courtney demanded.

"So if the rabbits come, they can "_venomiz_e" all of us? Do you want us to lose? AGAIN?!" Heather said, "If we need to win, we divide and conquer. Form groups of how many ever people and we go in different directions."

"Are you a CIT? NO! So shut up and LISTEN!" Courtney shouted glaring at Heather.

"Are you a season winner? NO! So I have better experience than you in these things" Heather replied.

"Oh that IT!" Courtney launched herself at Heather who fell on the ground. They rolled on the ground pulling each other's hair.

Alejandro pressed his nose bridge in disappointment,

"I had enough. I'm leaving. Justin, wanna join?"

"You bet I am. I've seen enough cat fight" Justin replied as the two guys left the girls.

"See Al and Justin are following what I said" Heather told Courtney in between pulling her hair.

"No, they just got enough of your pathetic argument" Courtney said.

"No, they left because of both of your ridiculous squabble" Dakota said.

"Ok you two stop it!" Bridgette said separating the two girls.

"AHHH!" Leshawna screamed.

The girls looked behind and they saw a fallen Leshawna. Beside where she lay, was a snake about 4 feet long with silver scales, hissing at the four girls.

"Great going you two. We lost one bull" Bridgette said.

"We better scram" Heather said.

"Agreed" Courtney said as she and Bridgette ran to the left and Dakota and Heather to the right.

* * *

Duncan, Trent and Noah ended up together in the forest.

"Can mutation really make a rabbit venomous?" Duncan asked Noah.

"Not by any way I know of. But being Chris, I feel he did something to the rabbits to make them venomous" Noah replied.

"You do remember that he said rabbit like things right" Trent said, "So it can be something that we might not have seen in like the places where we live but it exists somewhere."

"Gimme an example" Noah said.

"Is the Sasquatchanakwa example enough for you" Duncan said.

"And that 3 eyed bird from All Stars" Trent said as he nudged Duncan.

"What? I could've hit that bird" Duncan said.

"Sure you would" Noah said sarcastically, "You guys are right."

Suddenly Geoff barged into the three guys knocking Noah and Duncan down.

"Second time Geoff!" Noah said, "One at the dock and one here."

"Sorry dudes" he said as he helped Noah up.

"Next time just call out our names" Duncan said.

"Aren't you supposed to be with DJ and Dawn?" Trent asked.

"Yeah… I… ran away from… them" he said panting in between.

"You what?" Duncan asked.

"Dude do you know why we split into threes? To stay as a team and have each other's back and at the same time we'll be spread out so they can't hunt all of us down" Noah said.

"But they were bonding really well dude. You said we have to support them in building a relationship" Geoff told Duncan.

Noah and Trent facepalmed.

"Ok I said that, but not at a time like this" Duncan said, "Anyways, I'll go and join them. You guys go on."

Duncan ran in the opposite direction of the other three guys.

They walked forward until they saw that the path traversed into 3 different paths.

"So which way?" Trent asked.

"Left" Noah replied.

"We go right man. Guys are always right" Geoff said.

"Oh Lord!" Noah facepalmed, "This is gonna be a long walk."

Suddenly they heard the sound of a twig breaking behind them. They looked back and they saw a rabbit like thing with fangs sticking out of its mouth like that of a snake. It was small but it was getting ready to pounce.

"What are you waiting for? RUUNNNN!" Trent screamed as he ran to the left, Geoff to the middle and Noah to the right. The animal or beast or whatever it's called took the path to the right.

* * *

Cody and Sierra were together. Cody was looking scared about the challenge fearing that something might jump out of anywhere and attack him.

"So Cody, I was really sad that you weren't there on All stars. I missed you so much then" Sierra said.

"Yeah I figured" he replied.

"To make sure that you were on my side, I drew your face on my pillow too"

"Wait what? How didn't I notice that?" he asked.

"Then I did…" Sierra was stopped by Cody when he turned to face her and held her hands.

"Ok here goes…. Sierra, I've seen that you were always chasing behind me to fulfil your wish to walk by my side. At first, I didn't take it seriously, to be frank I was getting kinda annoyed by it…." He was interrupted by Sierra when she picked up a stick and thrashed a snake who was gonna bite Cody from behind.

"NOT NOW SNAKE! MY CODY IS TRYNA SAY SOMETHING! YOU ARE NOT GOINNG NEAR HIM!" She screamed as she hit it until it stopped moving.

Then she changed mood and said, "You were saying Codykins…"

"Yeah so uh… I thought about it for a few months and I took advice from my buddies back home and the guys here. They made me understand that what I have is what most guys dream of. To have someone who's willing to take anything for you. At that moment, everything started to become clearer in front of me. I understood what I mean to you, and what you mean to me. Sierra, all I have to tell you is…. is… I…" Suddenly Cody fell down unconscious.

"Cody? CODY!" she screamed. The snake that Sierra had hit, bit him in the calf area releasing its venom.

"OH YOU DEVIL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she said with fire in her eyes.

She chased the snake as it tried to escape. The chase was a very long one. She was continuously hitting it. She ran in front of the mess hall.

One of the five interns was in there cleaning Chef's knives. He kept the butcher knife on the dining table with a long plate alongside it and exited the hall through the back door.

The snake slithered into the mess hall. She followed it inside. They created ruckus inside, breaking the wooden floor and creating big hole. The snake then slithered onto the plate the intern had just cleaned. Sierra took the knife alongside it and cut the snake into 15 almost equal pieces along its length.

"DIEEEE!" She screamed leaving it like that. It was confirmed that it died by then. She then calmed down and left the hall.

"Oh no Cody is still there" she said to herself. But when she reached back to where they were before, his body was not to be seen.

* * *

Harold, Tyler and Ezekiel were walking casually.

"The venom won't be poisonous right" Ezekiel asked looking concerned.

"I hope no, but since Chris made the challenge, you can't say" Harold replied.

"Don't worry guys. As long as I'm here with you, no animal is gonna touch you" Tyler said.

"That makes me even more scared" Harold commented.

"Hey I can be tough when needed" Tyler debated.

"That's exactly why I'm scared. You're never tough when needed" Harold said. Ezekiel chuckled hearing their exchange.

"Tell me one time where I wasn't tough when needed" Tyler said challenging Harold.

"Glad you asked" Harold said, "Lemme remind you phobia factor in season one."

Tyler looked surprised when he brought that up, "Oh c'mon it was my fear of chickens dude."

"You just had to stay in that pen for a minute or something" Harold said.

"But…" Tyler was interrupted by Noah who barged into the jock in a similar manner as that of Geoff. Ezekiel helped Noah and Tyler up.

"You look petrified eh" the prairie boy told Noah.

"Yeah thanks I know" Noah said, "I'm being chased by a rabbit-thing. If you don't wanna get bitten then, RUN!"

"Don't panic" the jock said, "I'll tackle him... him… by… by…" suddenly he turned showing his back to the three guys. The rabbit-thing was hanging onto his butt with its teeth sunk in skin. Tyler fell forward.

"You totally tackled him" Noah said, "Now RUN!"

Harold followed behind Noah. He turned around and saw that Ezekiel also got bitten.

"NOOO! Zeke!" Harold screamed.

"We can't do anything. C'mon! Before it comes behind us" Noah said as they continued running.

* * *

Scott and Lightning ran around the beach, past the cabins and now entered the forest.

"Lightning never knew baldhead had this much stamina" the athlete said.

"I got enough strength and stamina. And you call me baldhead one more time your football future is gonna be a doubt" Scott threatened.

As the two guys ran forward, they ended up right in front of a rabbit thing.

"You're strong right" Lightning said.

"Of course I am" Scott replied.

"Alright then. Lightning out. SHA-ZAM!" the athlete said as he turned around and ran at record pace.

"What? Hey! Come back here you fucking coward!" Scott screamed, "What a douchebag."

Scott looked at the rabbit thing.

"Looks it's gonna be you and me then" Scott said.

The rabbit thing and Scott looked at each other with intent. Both of them ready to pounce at any time. They slowly walked towards each other, step by step, still staring at each other. The rabbit stretched its arms, cracked its knuckles (that is if it has knuckles) and rotated his neck showing its toughness. Scott on the other hand, grabbed some dirt, smeared it on his face and surprisingly ate some of them.

The rabbit looked confused seeing Scott eat the dirt.

After a second, they pounced on each other. The rabbit thingy held onto Scott's shirt shaking him and tried to bite him. Scott somehow held him behind.

"You're pretty strong for a small- whatever you are."

Scott tried pinning it down, but it scratched his face and kicked him in the nose. Now the thing was on top of Scott's chest and he was trying to keep it's teeth away from him.

Suddenly Courtney entered the scene seeing Scott.

"Hey need some help?" she asked.

"What does it look like babe" he said.

"I take that a yes" she said but as she came forward to help, the rabbit thingy jumped from Scott's shirt onto Courtney hand climbed up towards the back of her neck and bit her.

"NOO!" Scott screamed. He stood up and held the CIT as she fell.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold on to it gal" he said.

"It's okay…" she said as she became unconscious. Scott felt a bite on his calf. It bit him and in a minute he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Campfire Pit:**

Zack, Kyle and two other interns, Glenn and Nathan dragged the '_venomized_' campers to the campfire pit. They had walkie-talkies with them to keep in contact with Chris.

Glenn and Nathan came to the pit dragging Courtney and Scott.

"Well that's 2 more" Nathan said.

Suddenly their walkie-talkies cracked, Chris on the other side. "What's the status interns?"

"4 of the bulls and 1 tiger till yet" Glenn replied.

"Hey Chris, what are those rabbit things called?" Zack asked.

"Oh those things. They're called '_rabbids_'. Cute and dangerous."

"Oh and you are sure that these protective equipment is _really_ protective right" a concerned Kyle asked.

"100%..."

"Oh that's a relief" Kyle said.

The camera panned to Chris and Chef who were in a luxury cruise ship which was docked in front of another island.

"Are those things really safe?" Chef asked

"They didn't let me finish. I'm 100% unsure that it is" Chris replied.

The two men laughed leaning onto their chairs on the deck of a ship. Chef took a sip of his cocktail. He looked around and asked,

"Yo Chris, how did ya find this place man?"

"I found this place during season 1 man. I just didn't take you here till yet. Y'know because we lost all the interns then."

"That's why I never found you in your crib. You sly dog. By the way which island is this?"

"Eh" Chris shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I took this ship from that Ontario dockyard. It was never registered there. So we're fine." They laughed again.

* * *

Dakota was informing Heather about Bridgette and Geoff's beach thing.

"It wasn't a fight or anything but I guess a disagreement maybe" Dakota said.

"Then let's make it a fight" Heather said pointing at Geoff who was walking along the forest path and Bridgette who was at a distance from them.

"Have a plan?" Dakota asked smirking. Heather smirked back.

"First thing is we shouldn't let Bridgette see us together for now. Then I'll go to her and you….." she whispered the rest of the plan but the mic couldn't catch it. Dakota smiled after she heard the whole plan. Then she ran away from her.

Heather lied down, took a vine, wrapped it around her right leg and threw the rest of the length into a bush. She gave a thumbs up to Dakota who nodded.

Heather started screaming, "HELP! Someone HELP!" She then turned to Bridgette.

"BRIDGETTE HELP! The snake caught me! HELP!"

Bridgette ran, "Don't worry I'm coming. Hold on."

As she came closer, she started laughing.

"Heather, it's ok. It's just a vine stuck to your leg."

"What?" then she looked down, "Oh. I'm sorry I worried you."

"That's ok. Hey, wasn't Dakota with you?"

"That girl didn't listen to me and she went somewhere else. What an irresponsible girl" Heather acted.

"AHH!" they heard a scream.

"That sounds like Dakota" Bridgette said, "she might be in trouble."

"Don't mind her" Heather acted.

"She is part of our team Heather."

"Fine, If you want" she smirked behind Bridgette. The two girls ran to the source of the scream.

They were shocked at what they saw- well at least Bridgette was. Dakota was on the ground, with Geoff on top of her. Dakota saw Bridgette from the corner of her eye and started to cry.

"Get off of me Geoff! You already have Bridgette! Why do you wanna cheat her?"

Geoff was totally confused, "Huh?"

She pushed him and got up, then she looked at Bridgette "Oh Bridgette. I'm sorry you had to see all that. I never wanted to do anything. I swear." She ran away crying.

"What was that all about?" Geoff asked.

"Well well. Looks like we got a traitor" Jo said.

"Huh?"

"Listen up party freak" Eva said catching his shirt's collar, "you already have a girlfriend. What do you think? We girls are toys you can play with."

"Not cool Geoff" Katie commented.

"But I didn't…"

"Can it, you douche" Jo threatened.

"Bridge, you believe me right" he asked helplessly.

The surfer was crying, "Geoff, I never knew…" She ran away covering her eyes. Heather followed.

"We'll deal with you later" Eva said leaving his shirt and pushed him.

Geoff looked down devastated. A tear drop fell on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Planning- 100, Execution-100. Perfect. Looks like Queen Bee's making a comeback."

**End Confessional: Heather**

* * *

**Confessional: Bridgette**

"Why? Why me? I just… just can't believe that happened. I never thought things will turn out like this. Looks like Geoff's a closed chapter now" she continued crying.

**End Confessional: Bridgette**

* * *

Time was now 1 am. The night was as dark as ever.

Duncan had been running for an hour or so trying to find DJ and Dawn. He had a stick in both his hand to ward off any surprise encounters. He found them after a few minutes trying to fight off 4 rabbids and a snake. He ran towards them and hit 2 rabbids in one go.

"DJ catch!" he threw the other stick to him.

"Thanks man"

"Guys don't hit these little beings. They also belong to the Earth" Dawn said.

"Listen nature girl, I'm pretty sure these things aren't 'natural' animals" Duncan said trying to chase the snake away.

"Dawn, I don't like hurting these fellas either. But we need to do it, at least to help the team and to protect the rest of the animals from their venom" DJ said shaking off a rabbit which held onto his stick.

"Listen to your boyfriend Dawn" Duncan said smirking.

Dawn just chuckled at the comment. She picked up a stick and tried to hit a rabbid. But she just couldn't. She saw its eyes then just dropped the stick.

"I can't" she said but the rabbid didn't reciprocate the mercy she showed and bit her hand.

"Dawn NOO!" DJ screamed.

"It's ok big guy. Just hold on man" Duncan said as he hit another rabbid out of his sight, "I guess that's all of 'em."

"Yeah" DJ looked dejected.

"It's alright man" Duncan reassured him.

"I know everyone will be back after a few hours but seeing them like this really hurts man" DJ said. Duncan nodded.

"AH GOD DAMMIT!" Duncan screamed holding the back of his thigh. The snake bit the delinquent causing him to wobble and fall.

"DJ… run… go quick. Win this for us man…." And he fell unconscious.

"Lost two of 'em in 2 minutes" he said to himself and ran.

* * *

Owen and Izzy were together. Izzy was talking about random things she did to label herself crazier.

"So there was this time when I knocked out an RCMP officer once. He barged in trying to cuff me. So like I hit him in the crotch so hard that the eggs became omelettes. Then I hit him with his gun on his forehead and punched him in his face. HAHA! Now his brother's coming after me and he's part of the super special force."

Owen looked at her in awe, "Whoa! That is so cool. I'm so happy we got back together before we came here."

"Yeah me too. E-scope always needs her partner in crime"

"Man I'm hungry" he said looking towards the mess hall, "Lemme see if anything's in there."

"Alright. I'll head forward" Izzy said.

"Ok" he said as he entered the hall. "Hello? Anybody? Looks like I'm the only one. YAAAASSSS!"

He checked the fridge. Nothing. The utensils on the stove. Nothing. The shelves. Nothing.

"How is there nothing here?" He screamed throwing his hands up.

Then he saw it. The plate of finely chopped snake. Chopped by Sierra. But he didn't think of anything else- not even what it really was. He ran towards it and gobbled up the entire snake. Head included.

"Delicious" he said in relief.

Suddenly he felt uneasy. He rubbed his stomach. Then after a few seconds he fell down unconscious into the hole Sierra hammered on the wooden floor.

* * *

Gwen was walking alone in the forest. When the challenge started she ran in the opposite of her teammates. She carried a stick just in case.

"This actually looks a lot scarier in the dark" she said to herself. She heard a wolf howl from a distance.

"Huh?! Hopefully Chris didn't bring any venomous wolves too. Nah. He's not that psycho. Is he?" she put away that thought and walked.

Suddenly she heard something in front of her. She looked closely but didn't dare move forward. She clutched her stick ready to fight anything that came at her. She slowly moved back step by step. Suddenly she hit something behind her.

"AHHHH!" they jumped forward screaming. Gwen immediately raised the stick to hit it.

"NO! Nononono! Don't hit me. DON'T!" it screamed.

Gwen looked, "Trent? I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's ok. It's my fault. I didn't see you behind me."

They looked at each other. An awkward silence filled the whole forest. Both of them having a guilty look in their faces.

Trent broke the silence, "So… uh… how are your lizards doing?" His right eye twitched thinking about his question, "_Oh great conversation starter. Idiot!"_

Gwen had a confused look on her face hearing the musician's question, "Uh… they're fine…. Anyway how're things going in life?"

"Y'know the usual. Guitar, singing, tryna form a band and all that" he replied.

"Oh ok. Finding it hard after Drama Brothers huh"

"Yeah, but it's ok. I do wish we stayed together, but life doesn't give us everything right. So… uh… found anyone… uh… new….. GWEN LOOK OUT!" he screamed seeing a rabbid running towards Gwen behind her.

"Huh…" before she could complete Trent took her in his arms and turned around quickly.

"AHH!" he screamed in pain as he took the bite in his calf.

"Trent!" she screamed. Trent let her go, "Run Gwen. I don't want you to get bitten."

"But…"

"GO!" he demanded. Gwen ran away. Eva, Jo and Katie came into the scene.

"Why are all our teammates traitors?" Eva fumed, "You're on our team Trent."

"I didn't want her to get…" Trent started but was cut by Jo.

"She's our opposition you twat" Jo shouted, "If they're gonna lose, you let them lose!"

Trent tried to point behind Jo and Katie using all his strength, to warn them about the two snakes behind them, "Katie… Kat… Jo… b..behind" but before he could complete he went out cold.

Katie and Jo turned around but it was too late. The two snakes wrapped around their legs and bit them.

"Oh just great" Jo said trying to hold her pain. Katie screamed at the top of her voice and fell.

"I better run" Eva said kicking away the rabbid that bit Trent.

Eva ran rapidly past Zoey and Mike leaving them in a cloud of dust.

They coughed because of the dust, "Eva! Wait up" Zoey called.

"Why are you calling her?" Mike asked.

"If we have Eva by our side, we'll have more confidence and we'll be a bit stronger too."

"We have both of us. What more do we need?"

Zoey smiled. She thought of something and asked,

"Hey Mike, Can I ask you something?"

"Spill it."

Zoey thought about 'spill it', _That's not a Mike thing to say_.

"Why did you laugh earlier when I told you about my friends here?"

"I didn't laugh about that. I thought of something else and laughed. Something came into my mind that time."

"Oh ok. That's a relief. I thought you were making fun of me" she said.

"We'll talk later. We have a situation" Mike said pointing forward. 5 rabbids were in front of them, ready to pounce.

"This is gonna get awesome" Mike said. He saw a fallen stick, took it and ran forward and hit 2 rabbids so hard, that they flew away with the impact.

Zoey's mouth dropped seeing what unfolded in front of her.

"Come here little fellas, there's a lot more from where that came from" he said as he hit one more rabbid like a baseball swing, "Alright. Next."

He saw that Zoey was looking surprised seeing him. Then he thought of something and stopped. By this time the rabbid jumped and bit his stomach.

"AHH! Zoey help. I'm not strong enough" he said.

"Mike!"

"You have to fight the rest of 'em."

* * *

**Confessional: Mike/Mal**

"Think I couldn't hit the rest of those little things. Well think again. I had to let that thing bite me. Only then can I make that redhead believe that I'm Mike and not Mal. I see that she's become a little aware. And in order to be Mike, act like a dork and be weak. Simple."

**End Confessional: Mike/Mal**

* * *

"You can do it Zoey" he said.

She nodded, but before she could pick up the stick, the little beast bit her arm and she fell.

"I'm so sorry Mike."

"Oh for God's sake she sucks" Mike told himself in a low voice and he became unconscious. Seconds later the indie chick also gave in.

* * *

Justin and Alejandro was moving forward pretty strongly. They hit all the venomous creatures that came in their way, well at least Alejandro did. Justin hid behind Alejandro each time they had an encounter, thinking that on fighting and exertion he would get wrinkles on his face and body.

Dakota then ran towards them.

"Hey guys, listen up."

"What's up?" Justin asked.

"I lit a flame between Bridgette and Geoff. I need to make it a bonfire. Care to help" she said.

"You separated those lovebirds? That's possible?" the model asked surprised.

"Let's just say I have my ways" Dakota winked.

"Well done Senorita. I'll give you fuego. Tell me what to do" Alejandro said.

"Geoff's our target. So he shouldn't get any of the idols or finish the challenge" Dakota explained.

"You wanna kill him or something?" Justin asked. Alejandro pinched his nose bridge. Dakota facepalmed.

Alejandro saw a tiny snake, which was also brought by Chris for the challenge, he took a large leaf, wrapped it around the snake and tied it with a small vine. Then he gave it to Justin.

"Keep it safe ok."

"Keep _it_ safe? What the hell?! I need to keep myself safe man and you're giving me a way to get bitten" Justin shouted.

"Relax. We need it just in case Geoff gets the idol" the Spaniard elaborated.

"Man you both are cold blooded" Justin said.

Dakota and Alejandro smirked at each other.

"Hey where's Heather?" the Spaniard asked.

Dakota's smirk got erased, "She and Bridgette got chased down."

"Oh ok. Fine, you run along. Be safe Dakota. Our time bro" Alejandro said. Dakota nodded and ran.

"He could be anywhere on the island, we probably won't find him" the model pointed out.

"I think otherwise" Alejandro pointed behind Justin. He looked behind,

"Oh. Alright then."

Geoff was looking down and walking with his hands in his pockets, still looking devastated. The Spaniard and the model looked on, waiting for the right time to confront him. Justin noticed something in Geoff's way.

"Hey. Isn't that the Chris idol?"

Alejandro looked in the direction Justin was pointing, "Your right. He shouldn't see it. I'll 'accidentally' knock him down. You take care of the idol."

"Ok. C'mon."

The guys ran towards Geoff as he reached even closer to the idol. Justin quickly ran past Geoff and kicked the idol away. At the same time Alejandro pushed Geoff down.

"OW! Dude, watch where you're going" Geoff said as he sat up on the ground.

"I am extremely sorry Amigo. It's my fault"

"It's ok man. No injuries."

"Hey why the long face?" Justin asked.

"Nothing dude."

"Something about Bridgette?" Alejandro asked already knowing everything about it.

"So you all knew huh" he let out a sigh.

"It's ok dude. Shit happens. Just let it go" Justin said. Geoff shrugged.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Situation was against me."

"Alright then, we take your leave brother" Alejandro said and at that second, a snake bit Geoff at the back of his neck.

"OWW!" He screamed for a few seconds and then gave out a short laugh, "Surprising that this hurts less than a heart break." After a few seconds, he went out cold.

"I gotta say, that was pretty deep" Justin commented.

Alejandro shrugged, "Hey. Where's the idol?"

"I kicked it away."

"Where?"

"There. I guess. No. Not over there. Maybe behind the bush" Justin rambled.

"How did you forget that" Alejandro facepalmed. Justin shrugged.

"Leave it. It's not like it's important or anything. It's just for getting immunity from the votes. And we're safe already" Justin said.

Then he took out the leaf in which they kept their snake, "Looks like we didn't need this guy." He opened up the leaf. The snake jumped onto his face and bit him just below his eye. Alejandro couldn't help but laugh.

"AHHHHH! WHY THE FACE?! JUST WHY?" He ran hysteric for a minute then fell down unconscious.

Alejandro wiped a tear off his right eye, "That was hilarious. Now I gotta run."

* * *

The sun showed itself for yet another morning, casting its light onto the sands of Wawanakwa. The boat of losers came back to the dock. Chris and Chef jumped off and walked to the campfire pit. Two minutes for the challenge to end. He saw majority of the campers there.

"WOW! These guys suck big time" Chris said.

"Hey Chris, you said these suits were 100% protective. Look at Nathan. He's got bitten" Kyle said.

"You didn't let me finish that time. I was gonna say 100% unsure. So your loss. Not mine" the host explained, "Alright. Interns who are still alive, give those campers their shots. Time to bring them back."

Zack, Kyle and Glenn gave shots to the victims. After spraying some water they'll come back to their senses. Chef took his water gun- rather water cannon and blasted it.

"I'M DROWNING! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I CAN'T SWIM!" Owen shouted after getting shot by the cannon.

"Where am I?" Tyler said regaining his consciousness.

"Welcome back to the real world campers" Chris said.

"Huh? Make me unconscious again, PLEASE!" Duncan screamed.

"Not gonna happen" Chris said.

Glenn walked up to the host, "Uh Chris, two problems."

"Fire away."

"We're outta shots and Nathan hasn't got one. Two, Lightning's still unconscious" Glenn clarified.

"Oh. Chef, strike Nathan's name from the interns list. He's getting kicked out. One solved. Chef, check Lightning's wound."

Chef walked to an unconscious Lightning and checked for the spot where he was bitten. Then he walked back to Chris.

"Yo Chris, he got bitten by the… you know" Chef said.

"WHAT?!" Chris exclaimed. He turned to the interns, "I specifically told you to NOT LET THAT BEAST OUT!" The interns just looked down.

"But none of us did it" Zack spoke up.

"Yeah, like I totally believe you" Chris said.

"I swear it wasn't us" Kyle said.

"We gotta find where that thing is to avoid potential lawsuits. *sighs* Anyway, we'll deal with that later." he took his mike to announce the end of the challenge. His voice blurted out of the speakers.

"Alright whoever's still alive out there, report to the campfire pit. Your challenge is complete."

The remaining campers came to the pit one by one. Alejandro, Dakota, Izzy, Sierra and Gwen of the bulls. DJ, Noah, Harold and Eva of the tigers.

"So that's 5 bulls and 4 tigers…" before he could complete, a voice was heard.

"5 tigers eh" the voice said. The camper walked and stood beside DJ. The voice belonged to Ezekiel.

Harold and Noah were surprised.

"Wait. You got bitten by that rabbit thing. How're you still conscious" Harold exclaimed.

"I got bitten. But I didn't become unconscious eh." He explained, "I wear 4 layers of clothes inside. So it didn't even touch my skin. So I guess the shirt in the first layer has venom now."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why do you wear four layers…. No. Screw it. I don't wanna know" Heather said.

Chris spoke up, "So we have a draw. Huh, that's the first time" he thought for a few seconds, "Did any of you get an idol?"

All the campers shook their heads. Then Izzy spoke.

"I didn't get any idol, but I got Chef's action figure" she held it up showing it to everyone.

"Izzy! That IS the idol" Gwen said.

Chris was annoyed, "Didn't get my idol huh" he looked at Alejandro who looked at Justin.

"Sorry man. Sheesh!"

"Anyway since you got some idol, the bulls win invincibility" Chris announced.

The bulls, except Bridgette and Lightning, celebrated as they carried Izzy.

"Time for the campfire ceremony tigers. Tough running but it's the game. Ezekiel, DJ, Eva, Noah and Harold have immunity today. Now you may cast your votes" Chris said.

* * *

As the campers were casting their votes, Chris was trying to make the bonfire by striking two rocks.

"You do know that we don't need the bonfire now right. It's morning" Katie said taking her place at the stumps.

"It's called campfire ceremony for a reason you know. Idiots" he replied as Duncan took his lighter and lit it up.

"Yeah say's the guy who's using rocks even now" Duncan commented. Chris gave him a glare.

"Shut up and take your places" Chris cleared his throat and continued, "Okay. So the first five badges go to Harold, Eva, Noah, DJ and Ezekiel winning immunity."

He threw the badges to the five of them. "The next badge goes to Katie

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

Zoey

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

Duncan

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

Tyler

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike. Last badge. Trent and Geoff. You guys know what you did. Geoff man, you screwed up big time" Chris said.

Geoff looked towards Bridgette, who was still looking down. She sniffled in between.

He let out a sigh, "Chris, I would like to leave."

"What?! Dude no" Trent, Duncan and DJ shouted.

"No way. I need to wring out all the tension in this ceremony. I have to get my good money outta this. Anyway last badge goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Trent. Later Geoff dude."

"You could've done that at that time itself you know" Geoff said.

"Shush. I make my cash outta this ok. Your bags are with Chef. Take it and board the boat" Chris said.

Geoff turned facing Bridgette, "I only have one thing to say. Bridgette, I never have and never did and never will betray anyone. I know you won't believe me now, but you'll come to know one day. And remember, I'll be waiting for you." Then he turned away, took his bags from Chef and walked to the dock

As Geoff walked the dock of shame, Duncan, Trent and DJ ran up to him.

"We know you didn't do it Geoff" Duncan said.

"We promise we'll find out whoever it is" Trent said keeping his hand on Geoff shoulder.

"I'm happy at least you guys believe me" Geoff took the three guys in a hug, then he boarded the boat.

"You got company Geoff" Chris said as the interns dumped Lightning and Nathan into the boat.

"Why are you putting them in the boat?" Trent asked.

"You think I'll put these guys on my head for the rest of the season" the host said.

"Well, yeah. They signed a contract." Trent countered.

"They did. But it's clearly mentioned that we're not responsible for anything that happens to you or your belongings. Unless it's death" Chris clarified.

"I don't wanna continue this conversation" Trent said.

"Good for you. Now off you go."

* * *

In the tigers' female cabin, Katie was sleeping with ear buds plugged in. Eva and Jo were continuing their morning routine. Dawn was meditating on the top bunk listening to the different sounds and feeling the different emotions in the room. She felt a disturbed soul nearby. She opened her left eye, looking for the source. She saw Zoey was looking down, something bothering her.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" she asked.

She shook out of her thought and looked at Dawn,

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. Why would you think like that? I'm perfectly fine."

"I know you're not Zoey. Something is bothering you" she said, "Listen, I won't force you to tell it, but let me give you some advice. Telling your problems to someone whom you trust dearly, will help you go through that problem- sometimes you might even end up solving it."

"But I don't know if the problem exists" Zoey said.

"Could you clarify?"

"I mean, it's only a doubt. So if I tell someone about a mere doubt that I have…. then they'll just label me weird. And if it was wrong, everyone will hate me and… I might end up losing a friend."

Dawn smiled, "You're worrying too much my friend."

"Even if I decide to tell someone- well I don't have many friends after Cameron left."

"Zoey, believe me, the person you tell your problem to, is gonna be the most loyal person to you. And I'll give you a hint. That person is here in camp."

"Huh?"

"I have told you enough. It is your job to find who that person is. It's time for me to return to my meditation Zoey."

"Ok." She thought about what Dawn said. She scanned everyone's faces in her mind.

* * *

In the bulls' female cabin, Dakota was writing something. Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney and Sierra were discussing about Bridgette's break up- well except for Bridgette herself. Heather had gone to the communals and Izzy... was just being Izzy doing Izzy things.

"I uploaded about your breakup and the blog's on fire" Sierra said replying to some comments in her blog.

"I mean why wouldn't they. The tightest couple of the show was broken" Leshawna commented.

"All the guys are jerks" Gwen said but in her mind she said, *_well maybe except Trent._*

"I guess we can learn one lesson from all this" Courtney said, "All of Duncan's friends are also two timing bastards."

Gwen's eye twitched. "Aren't you over that already? For God's sake that was two seasons ago."

"That green haired ogre destroyed my life."

"You mean _our_ lives."

"No way. He cheated me for you. You didn't get cheated, you dumped him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gwen demanded an answer.

"Don't tell me you took it in _that _way" Courtney crossed her arms and looked at Gwen, "UH. I can't believe you took it like that." She said and stormed out of the cabin and closed the door. She tripped while going down the steps of the cabin.

"Ow" she rubbed her forehead.

"You ok?" Heather asked lending her a hand.

"Yeah. Thanks" she accepted as Heather helped her up, "Now, what do you want?"

"I can be considerate sometimes" she said placing her hand to her chest.

"Can it Heather. Just spill the beans" Courtney demanded.

"I see we share some things in common. We can work together."

"One. We have nothing in common. Two, we won't work together" she replied.

"I knew you'd say this. Just think about it, and you'll get your answer for one and two" Heather said.

"I like how you think" Courtney gave a smirk.

"See there's one similarity between us. Anyway we'll meet up later" Heather said as she walked to the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"I don't like Heather, and I'm pretty sure that's the only thing we have in common. But… working with someone who knows their way through might just give me the push that I need."

**End Confessional: Courtney**

* * *

All the guys, were asleep. Not even one guy cared to come out of their cabins. The camera showed Owen literally drooling a pond. Noah with an open book on his face. Bunny asleep on DJ's brick house body.

Suddenly Tyler's alarm clock rang at 11 am. Duncan, with his eyes still closed, took his pillow and threw it at the clock. It fell down and broke.

"HEY!" Tyler who became awake screamed at Duncan.

"WHAT?!" Duncan glared.

Tyler got petrified seeing his glare and he squeaked, "No. N-Nothing. Good Night."

"Good for you jockstrap" Duncan said and sunk his head in his bed.

* * *

The camera panned around the whole island before zooming to Chris standing at the campfire pit.

"What a lovely day me and Chef had. A great challenge it was today. Venomous snakes and rabbids. Some still unconscious people, who are now none of my business. Ah, life's good. Anyway, how will Bridgette cope with her breakup? Is Heather's queen bee attitude coming back? And will we find that beast before it creates trouble for me and the producers? Sure hope the last one happens. I don't wanna lose my money in lawsuits. Find out in the next episode of T.V's greatest reality show. TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

**Voting Confessionals:**

Eva: No one messes with the hearts of girls. Geoff gets the boot.

Mike/Mal: Geoff. I already hate him.

Duncan: If there's anything Geoff won't do, it's cheating on Bridgette. I'll vote Mike. I feel something's a little off about him.

Jo: Two traitors today. Eva and Katie are going for Geoff. So I'll vote for the other. So Trent.

Zoey: I think Geoff. Sorry.

Tyler: Geoff man. I never expected it from him.

Katie: Geoff was pretty harsh.

Ezekiel: Geoff's a great guy eh. He's been really nice to me and everyone else. I don't think he'll even dream of hurting his friends. I don't know maybe Trent.

Noah: I really don't know. I'll vote Geoff.

Harold: Geoff gets my vote. He joked around with me in season 1.

Dawn: Geoff has a pure aura. He cannot do anything unpleasant. So I shall vote randomly. Hmm… I'll vote Trent. Nothing against him.

Trent: I won't vote for Geoff. I feel Tyler's a bit weird.

Geoff: I'll vote myself man. I can't handle this.

DJ: Geoff's my bud. He'll never hurt his friends in a million years. This is hard. I don't know whom to vote for. Maybe Jo. She's kinda harsh.

* * *

**Votes Summary:**

**Geoff: 8 votes**

**Trent: 3 votes**

**Tyler: 1 vote**

**Jo: 1 vote**

**Mike: 1 vote**

* * *

**[1] Please be informed that there are no rabbits that are venomous. And I don't know if mutation can make them venomous either. I put that idea in the fic because the Total Drama franchise has a history of bringing in all kinds of weird beasts, like the Sasquatchanakwa, the three eyed bird, Fang and many other things which was portrayed in All Stars.**

* * *

**GEOFF FANS OUT THERE, I APOLOGIZE. LEMME BE FRANK, I'M NOT REALLY SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I FEEL I KINDA RUSHED THE BREAKUP. IF YOU LIKED THE STORY TILL YET, GIVE A FOLLOW/ FAVOURITE TO THIS FANFIC AND GIVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW- GOOD OR BAD. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS WELCOME. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS. STAY SAFE. BYE!**

**-sbktd**


	7. Chapter 7: Can-noe shoot the Balloon?

**HELLO PEOPLE! CHAPTER 7 IS OUT. BIG THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS FIC. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE CHAPTER COMING IN THE FUTURE AS WELL. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S DIVE IN.**

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem…

The campers had to survive a night with venomous snakes and rabbids. While some were able to survive, others… not so much. Dakota and Heather hatched a plan to separate one of total drama's tightest couples, Bridgette and Geoff. Man, those girls have more venom than those snakes. Haha! The bulls won the challenge and quite obviously it was Geoff who was eliminated. In the meantime Lightning became unconscious, getting "bitten" by a certain something. So both the dudes were kicked out of the island. What will we see in today's challenge? Who's getting the boot? Find out right here, right now on TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!

* * *

It was 1 pm. In about half an hour or so, it would be time for lunch. Courtney was walking around her cabin with her PDA, the same one she had in TDA. She tried calling her lawyers.

"I swear. These guys don't pick up when I need them" said a frustrated Courtney.

"_Please leave a voice mail after the beep_."

"Michael! You told me you'd sue Chris before he starts another season. GET ON WITH IT!"

She cut the call and started doing something else in it.

Heather walked behind the cabin and found Courtney.

"Hey CIT!"

Courtney turned around and on seeing Heather, she rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you about what you deci..…. Wait. Is that the PDA bullshit you had in Action?"

"Yup and don't even think about using it" Courtney replied.

"I don't need your stupid toy to keep me in the game" Heather said, "But lemme give you some advice. Throw it away."

"What? No way!" Courtney retaliated holding it up, "You just wanna gain advantage using it. Even if I throw it you'll take it somehow."

Heather pinched her nose bridge, "Give it to me!" she shouted and snatched the PDA from Courtney.

"Hey! Give me back my Personal Digital Assistant!" she demanded.

"No way. This thing's more like Personal Digital… uh….. Apeshit. You the only thing you did with this?"

Heather cleared her throat.

"Let me call my lawyers blah blah blah…." Heather said imitating Courtney. "This was the sole reason you didn't win TDA. All you could think about was lawyers."

"Not true!"

"Oh please. I saw how obsessed you were. You jumped off a waterfall trying to get it back. How dumb were you?"

Courtney thought about it for a few seconds, then sighed. "I… guess you're right."

"Don't guess. I _am_ right. And there's only one way to get you outta this" Heather said as she dropped the PDA, took a big enough rock and smashed it. It broke into hundreds of pieces.

"There. That's over" Heather clapped the dust off her palms, "Now, what have you decided? You wanna team up?"

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"I never believed that I would say this but…. Heather's right. That thing really robbed me in TDA. And right now what I need is an alliance. And I guess I'll have to do it with uh…. Heather."

**End Confessional: Courtney**

* * *

"Alright fine. We'll team up."

"Great" Heather smirked.

"And no backstabbing. Hear that" Courtney said.

Heather nodded, "And no losing challenges on purpose."

"I never lost a challenge on purpose" Courtney debated.

"Yeah right. You disgust me already" Heather said giving out a hand.

"You think I'm comfortable" Courtney said as she shook hands with Heather.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"I think this is gonna be a pretty bumpy alliance" she sighed, "Anyway she's a good player. Hopefully we can pull through."

**End Confessional: Heather**

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Chris and Chef were standing beneath a tree while the interns loaded crates and boxes of rabbids and snakes onto the boat of losers.

Kyle dropped a box by mistake. Chef saw him and shouted through his megaphone.

"Hey You! Be careful with the boxes. If we get fined for damaging their property, you're gonna pay them. Not us. Am I clear?"

"But how can we pay if we don't have any money? It's not like you pay us or anything" Kyle debated.

"What did you just say to me boy! You wanna repeat it" Chef shouted at his face.

"No Sir!" Kyle said.

"Good. So shut up and get back to work!"

"Yes Sir!" Kyle saluted as he picked up the box. Chef smirked.

"So Cheffo. How many boxes do we have left?" Chris asked.

Chef looked at his writing pad.

"We had 60 rabbids, we packed 'em in 3 boxes of 20 each and the snakes, we had 50 of them. We have 5 crates of 10 each. So 1 more crate to load" Chef explained, then he turned to Glenn, "Yo Glenn! Pick the last crate!" Glenn gave a thumbs up and loaded it.

"Alright that's done" Chris said as he waved to the boat.

"Man I knew we shouldn't have put his crate with the rabbids and the snakes" Chef said.

"I told you to. You didn't listen. Now he's out there somewhere in the forest. And he poisoned that Lightning kid" Chris said as he bent forward to tie his shoelace.

"Yeah and…. whoa! What was that!" Chef shouted as something zoomed past him and hit the bark of the tree they were standing under. If Chris hadn't bent down, it would've surely hit him.

Chef turned around to see where it came from. But he saw nothing. Then he turned back to Chris and looked at the tree.

"Poison darts?" Chef said as he took it, "Who's tryna poison you?"

"Who wouldn't try to poison me. I'm famous and rich. Isn't that reason enough?" Chris said. Chef rolled his eyes.

"My guess, that guy's coming for you man" Chef told Chris, "you better be careful."

"No way am I giving myself to him" Chris replied, "Anyway time for lunch." The two men then walked to the mess hall.

A shadow was seen from the place the dart was shot. It was clearly a human shadow. It clenched its right fist indicating its anger.

* * *

In the Tigers female cabin, Eva was in bed with her earbuds plugged in and was taking an athlete's rest from all of the morning drills. Jo was in the communals, Dawn and Katie were talking to each other while Zoey was busy making something sitting on her bunk.

"So when did you start all this aura reading stuff?" an excited Katie asked.

"Well I guess when I was 11 or 12, my mom told me about how different people have different colours or energies radiating from their bodies. I didn't believe her at first. But then she told me a way to look at other's aura. And then when I saw it for the first time, I didn't look back. I researched and I got a feeling of peace inside me" Dawn elaborated.

"That's so cool. Could you check my aura? Please" Katie pleaded.

Dawn saw that she was excited and she didn't have any bad intentions so she nodded. But at that time Chris announced.

"Campers! Your lunch is ready. Get your butts down to the mess hall!"

"We'll do it later ok" Dawn said. Katie nodded. Zoey put the thing she was making in her pocket and jumped down from her bunk. Dawn woke Eva up and the girls exited the cabin.

Zoey walked a bit behind of the other three girls, Dawn saw her and slowed down to join her.

"So Zoey…. Have you found the person?" the blonde asked.

"Oh that. Um… no. Do you really think there's someone like that?"

"I told you already that the person's in camp. Just stop" she said as they stopped walking. Dawn looked at Zoey, then closed her eyes holding the redhead's palm.

"Well, my senses tell me that you'll find the person in the near future. Maybe even today."

"But how will I know who it is?" Zoey asked.

"You'll feel it" Dawn replied. Zoey was a little confused, but she didn't want to bother her more questions.

* * *

**Mess Hall:**

The mess hall looked the same as usual. But there was one scene that took everyone's eyes off their food. Leshawna's hair. It became an afro. Like the way it was in TDA, whenever her hair touched water.

Everyone laughed so hard seeing her, especially Heather and Dakota. Dakota even fell off her seat laughing. Leshawna had her angry expression pasted on her face and was sitting arms crossed. That time the male bulls entered the mess hall.

"Holy Cow! The hell happened?" Owen asked.

Leshawna, being in the bad mood she was, took his concern otherwise, "Did you just call me a cow! Oh you are going down!" She stood up about to barge at him. But Gwen calmed her down.

"I said holy cow as in like saying 'Oh Shit' " Owen explained.

Now Harold went and sat next to her. He waited for a few moments and asked with genuine concern.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?"

"_Someone_ emptied my hair spray and put water in it" she said looking at Dakota.

* * *

**Confessional: Dakota**

"What?" she tried holding her smile but failed, "HAHAHAHA! She looks so hilarious. That prank was worth it."

**End Confessional: Dakota**

* * *

"That's not cool Dakota" Cody said.

"I didn't do it" the blonde lied. It was clear from Cody's expression that he didn't believe her.

* * *

**Confessional: Cody**

"When you try to lie to someone, you should know how to hide the suspicion as well. Dakota just gave it away"

**End Confessional: Cody**

* * *

"Hey, diggin' a new hairstyle I see" Duncan said pointing at the afro. The next moment, his face was covered with Chef's slop-thrown by Gwen.

"I hope you're diggin' that look dipshit" Leshawna shouted at Duncan. Gwen, Harold and Courtney giggled.

"Yeah… I deserved that" the punk said as he walked to his table and took a seat next to DJ.

"You'll need this I assume" Zoey, sitting opposite to him, said as she tossed a towel to Duncan. He caught it and wiped his face.

Mike came and sat next to Zoey. Suddenly her face beamed.

"Mike! I made something for you!"

He turned to her as she took a locket, shaped like a heart, from her pocket. She opened the locket showing its inside. It had Mike's picture on one side and Zoey's picture on the other side.

"You like it?" she asked hopefully.

Mike just looked at it without any interest, "Eh… it's fine but not great. You could've worked on the heart's design. Anyway just give it to me" he took it from her and shoved it in his pocket.

"You didn't like it?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

Mike got up, "Lemme go grab a drink ok."

Zoey just looked on as he walked. She looked down, her eyes a little watery but didn't let a tear to fall.

* * *

**Confessional: Zoey**

"What's going on? Mike's never talked to me like that" she looked down again, "He is feeling fine right? *sighs* I really need to find a person to talk to about this."

**End Confessional: Zoey**

* * *

Duncan was watching all this from the other side of the table.

"_It's not any of my problems. So chuck it. Don't think about it_" he thought.

At that time moment Zoey let out a tear, losing a fight to hold it in.

"_AH… Crap! I can't. I gotta help her_" he thought.

"Hey campers. Enjoying your slop?" Chris said coming from the kitchen.

"Couldn't have asked for anything better" Bridgette said sarcastically.

"Glad you like it. By the way, nice hair do" he said pointing at Leshawna's.

"You wanna piece of me Mclean" she stormed.

Chris raised both his hands, "Nah. It's cool. Don't wanna fight with anyone with a bad hair day."

Leshawna growled. She was about to get up and thrash the host. Courtney held her back.

"Leshawna! Control your temper" she said.

"She's an animal outta control. No one can stop her" Heather smirked.

"I'm gonna go all stampede on you queenie, if you don't shut the hell up" Leshawna shouted.

"She's gonna be of great help with that attitude" Scott told the male bulls. They just nodded.

"Alright campers, finish your chow and meet me at the beach in ten" Chris said as he left the hall.

The campers finished off their breakfast and were walking to the beach. Cody walked up to Bridgette, Leshawna and Gwen.

"Hello ladies. May I take some time off you?"

"Shoot away short stuff" Leshwana said trying to press her hair down. It just sprung up again, much to her annoyance.

"Yeah…. So, what do you all think of Dakota?" he asked.

Leshawna suddenly got triggered and caught him by the collar, "What do you want boy? You tryna trigger me again!"

"No! No! I would never do that" he said holding both his hands up.

"Leshawna, put him down" Bridgette said as she left his collar. "What did you actually mean Cody?" the surfer girl asked.

"Listen…. We all know Dakota pranked you. She's up to something" Cody explained, "She wasn't like this in Revenge of The Island."

"Your right. I did feel she was acting differently this season" Gwen said, "So we can't guess what's in her mind."

"So…. We vote her off? If we lose that is" Bridgette said.

"Bingo" Gwen replied.

* * *

**At the beach:**

"Welcome to the beach, campers" the host greeted.

"Jeez thanks. I had to check my GPS to know where I am" Noah said.

"You won't have any signal anyway. So there's no use of your GPS" Chris said. Noah facepalmed.

"Before we move on to the challenge, I have an announcement to make" the host continued, "From now on I won't be using any kind of poison related challenges, no mutated animals, nothing extremely dangerous."

The campers cheered. "For real?" Owen asked in excitement.

"Yup. But challenges won't be easy. It'll be hard but not super extreme. I promise" Chris said, "I've seen that I went kinda overboard in the last two or three seasons."

"_Kinda_ overboard?" Courtney asked crossing her hands.

"Ok fine" Chris replied, "Now, on to the challenge. You might find this challenge quite similar to the finale of All Stars."

"So we're all gonna be in balloons?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but not all of you. 9 campers from each team will get inside these balloons. The other 4 will be riding these canoes" Chris explained pointing to the 8 wooden canoes tied to the dock of shame. He picked up a bow and an arrow from one of the canoes, "In each of these canoes there is a bow and several arrows. The campers in the canoes, who will be selected by me from this lot, will use these arrows to strike the balloons in the air."

"And we are gonna be in those balloons. So, like won't we get killed?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Don't worry. They won't. The arrows are designed in such a way that on striking the very first obstacle, it will lose all the kinetic energy it has, thus bursting only the balloon and going no more forward" Chris elaborated.

Tyler was scratching his head. He was looking around confused.

"You won't get killed" Noah said patting his back.

"Oh ok. Thanks man."

"If you wanna answer Tyler, use only a maximum of four words" Noah said. Everyone giggled.

"Okay. Anyway before moving on, let's select the paddlers" Chris said as he picked up 4 names from the Tigers' lot and Chef did the same from the Bulls' lot.

"Wait, didn't you have a big screen thing here?" Justin asked.

Chris looked up, "Oh yeah. I forgot. I took a lot of my precious time in writing your names in these things. Why didn't you remind me?" the host nudged Chef.

"You gotta do some work around here" Chef smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'll deal with that later. So the paddlers for the Tigers are- Katie, Duncan, Jo and Mike." The four campers moved to the canoes.

Chef read the bulls' paddlers, "afro girl, bossy CIT, short geeky boy and Al."

Leshawna, Courtney, Cody and Alejandro also took their places in front of their respective canoes.

"So the rest of you are gonna be inside these balloons" Chris showed 9 each of orange and purple balloons, "Orange for Tigers, purple for the bulls. The paddlers of the tigers will target the purple ones and bulls will shoot down the orange ones. The campers in the balloons can move and dodge the incoming arrows. Make sure you don't fly away cuz I ain't gonna get you. Whichever team has more number of balloon campers remaining wins. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. "If you fall in the water, you're out. The paddlers also include in this."

"What?!" the 8 paddlers shouted.

"That's the rule. And to make it a bit more interesting, our man Chef will be in his own inflatable canoe with his dodgeball launcher, to create a few distractions." Chef loaded his canoe with dodgeballs and loaded his launcher as well. Then he smirked. The campers gulped.

* * *

**Confessional: Leshawna**

She massaged her forehead, "This day just can't get any better. This hair, the comments and now dodgeballs. Just great."

**End Confessional: Leshawna**

* * *

The remaining nine campers from each team got into their balloons. They slowly rose up to the sky. The paddlers got into their canoes as the interns untied the ropes. Chef got into his canoe with his launcher and rowed.

Chris picked up his loudspeaker, "Alright, so everything's in place. Challenge starts in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

The paddlers of each team scattered across the ocean waters. Katie and Jo rushed to the middle of the ocean. Duncan went westward while Mike took east. Alejandro followed Duncan while Courtney and Cody went somewhere between Mike and Jo. Leshawna paddled to a spot where Chef couldn't hit her.

* * *

Jo was targeting Scott mainly. The bald farmboy dodged the first two arrows. But the third arrow was a near miss. The arrow just scraped the surface of the balloon.

"I'll get you dirtboy" Jo shouted as she aimed at him. Scott smirked.

"Yeah right. Go on and try boy."

Jo got triggered and sent an arrow at his balloon. It went straight for him. There was no escaping that. Jo grinned. But before it could burst his balloon, it was deflected by a dodgeball launched by Chef.

She glared at Chef, "WHY YOU!" Chef just smirked and blew on his launcher. Now he aimed at her, "Your turn girl…. or whatever you are."

Jo paddled away from Chef as fast as she could and stopped when the coast was clear.

She took her bow and arrow and aimed to the sky. She scanned the balloons. This time she aimed at Sierra. The Uber fan started to run inside her balloon making it move in the direction she was running.

"Stay still you wimp!" she shouted losing her aim. The jock thought for a few seconds, then aimed to the direction in front of where Sierra was moving and shot. She burst that balloon cleanly.

"Oooh yeah!" she pumped her fists in excitement.

Sierra fell from thousand feet into the deep ocean water, right next to Cody's canoe.

"Sierra!" Cody shouted. After a second or two, she resurfaced back and saw Cody.

"Codykins! I fell right next to you! This is sooo awesome" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, awesome" he replied awkwardly.

"Cody, what did you want to tell me last challenge? That stupid snake ruined that moment."

"Can it wait till this challenge is over?" he asked.

"Oh c'mon Cody. Pleeeaaassee? Please?" she pleaded giving puppy dog eyes.

Cody just couldn't say 'no' to that, "Oh okay. I wanted to say that I…." suddenly Sierra saw Chef launching a dodgeball at Cody. She caught it and threw it back at Chef.

"NOT NOW CHEF! I MISSED IT ONCE! I'M NOT MISSING IT AGAIN!" Sierra growled in anger.

Chef's mouth went wide open and he paddled away.

Suddenly she changed her mood and turned back to Cody, "Ok. Now complete it Cod…."

Before she could finish, he pulled her close to him and enveloped her lips with his. Sierra was caught by surprise at first, but slowly closed her eyes and leaned in. They held on for a few seconds and let go. They let their foreheads meet.

"I couldn't ask for anyone better than you. You're always there for me. And from now on I'm gonna reciprocate that. I love you Sierra."

"I love you too Codykins" she said as they hugged each other.

Gwen, Bridgette, Zoey and Leshawna cheered for the couple while Noah and Harold smiled.

DJ clapped, "Oh so beautiful. I think I'm gonna cry." Owen, on the other hand wiped a tear from his left eye as he stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

Noah looked at him confused, "Where the hell did he get popcorn?"

* * *

**Confessional: Owen**

"I always carry a snack in my pants" he paused, "No! NO! I meant in my underwear. No wait that came out wrong again. I meant in my….."

**End Confessional: Owen**

* * *

**Confessional: Sierra**

"BEST DAY EVER! Cody kissed me. SO AMAZING! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! I don't care if I don't win the money. I got CODY!"

**End Confessional: Sierra**

* * *

"Enough with the lovey-dovey you two. We're in between a challenge" Courtney said shooting an arrow towards Dawn's balloon but missing it.

"You're right. Meet you later Sierra" Cody said as Sierra swam to the shore.

Cody paddled towards Courtney and shot an arrow at Dawn's balloon. This time it hit it perfectly bursting it and sending her in water.

"Bulls' eye!" the geek cheered.

"Nice shot" Courtney commented as they high fived.

* * *

On the other side, Chef paddled behind Jo and knocked her off her canoe with his launcher.

"Not so tough now are you" Chef said smirking.

"I'll get you one day Hatchet" Jo said.

"Try all you want Jo" Chef challenged. Jo screamed and swam to shore.

* * *

**Confessional: Jo**

"Chef! Beware, I will get you" she pointed at the camera, "Mark my words. I WILL GET YOU!"

**End Confessional: Jo**

* * *

Duncan shot 3 arrows continuously at Izzy, but she continued dodging them by jumping randomly inside the balloon.

"HAHAHAHA! Try, try but you'll never succeed Duncan. You're no match for E-scope" Izzy shouted.

Duncan shot one more arrow and yet again she jumped to the right. He growled and bent down to take his next arrow. But at the very next instant, he got splashed.

"What the hell?!"

He looked to the ocean and he saw Izzy coming to the surface.

"Haha! Explosivo cannoned all over you. BOOOOOM!"

"Huh? How did you fall? I didn't hit you" he asked.

"Yeah she did" Izzy pointed with her thumb. Duncan looked to where Izzy was pointing and saw Katie. When Katie paddled closer, the punk asked with an impressed look,

"How? How did you take _her _down?"

"I have archery skills" she replied.

"That explains it but I'm sure you didn't have any training to deal with something like her" the punk said pointing at Izzy. Katie chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional: Katie**

"I have archery skills because I learnt it. And believe me, I had rigorous training. I guess it's time that I stand up on my own feet."

**End Confessional: Katie**

* * *

"Time for E-scope to go back to shore" Izzy said as she swam back.

Alejandro was behind Tyler's balloon. The jock dodged most of the arrows somehow. The Spaniard shot another arrow so accurately that it would pierce the balloon. But at the last second Tyler's balloon was hit by Chef's dodgeball thus moving it away from the path of Alejandro's incoming arrow.

"You missed him, Spanish boy" Chef said holding up his launcher.

Alejandro smirked, "Good aim Chef. But I don't think it's better than mine." He took another arrow and shot towards behind him still looking at Chef who was in front of him.

The arrow rocketed towards Tyler, bursting his balloon and he ended getting all wet in the ocean.

Chef looked impressed and clapped seeing his feat. The Spaniard bowed to the appreciation he received, but got hit by Chef on his shoulder the next moment with a dodgeball. But he didn't get knocked off his canoe.

"My aim's always the best boy. HAHA!" he laughed and paddled away.

Alejandro held his shoulder in pain, "Uh….. El Bastardo!"

Chris announced in his megaphone, "Alright. Current score is 2-2. But the Tigers' are one paddler down" he looked toward Jo and laughed, "I thought you were an athlete. HAHA!"

"Zip it Mclean!" Jo warned.

* * *

In the meantime, Leshawna and Mike had paddled to the middle of the water body to move away from Chef.

Leshawna shot an arrow targeting Noah. But it was deflected by Mike using his own arrow. Leshawna looked at him but let it go. She shot at the bookworm for a second time and yet again it was deflected by Mike. He grinned. Now Leshawna lost it.

"BOY! What is wrong with you? I didn't try to deflect your arrows. If you're tryna pick on me, well boy you better not. I'm going through a lot today. So don't mess with me."

* * *

**Confessional: Mike/Mal**

"Oh is it so? You've gone through a lot today?" he rubbed his palms, "Thank you for that detail."

**End Confessional: Mike/Mal**

* * *

"Okay, sorry" he apologized.

"Aight. That's good for you then sugar."

By this time Noah floated away. Leshawna turned around to see DJ in her range.

"Oh so big marshmallow's my prey" she smiled as she shot the arrow. DJ saw the arrow pretty late so he didn't have time to react. The arrow burst the balloon and the brickhouse fell into the water. After 2 seconds he resurfaced.

"Sorry brother. I had to do it" Leshawna said.

"It's all cool" he replied as he went back to shore. During this exchange, Mike shot an arrow at Leshawna's canoe, without her noticing, and made a hole in it. Then he aimed towards Dakota's balloon and burst it with his arrow.

The blonde fell in front of Leshawna's canoe splashing water into her canoe. It started taking in more and more water and the canoe was slowly going down.

"Is it just me or am I getting eaten up by the ocean" she said.

"I think it's because of that" Mike acted pointing to the hole. Dakota resurfaced and saw the hole.

"There wasn't a hole there before" Leshawna said.

"I guess you should know that if you eat too much, you can create holes" Dakota commented.

The canoe sunk fully and Leshawna launched herself at the blonde holding her head and thrusting it into the water.

"Hey hey! You can't murder people" Chris shouted, "Do it some place other than here. I don't want any lawsuits again."

Leshawna let her go and Dakota came back up gasping for air. Then the two ladies swam back to the sands.

* * *

**Confessional: Dakota**

Still gasping, "I guess…. I went too…. too far with Leshawna. She's a threat to my life….. I'll pick on someone else now"

**End Confessional: Dakota**

* * *

Courtney and Cody worked together and after a long chase, they managed to burst Harold's balloon making the ginger geek fall into the ocean.

"Man he was tougher than I thought" Courtney said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I swear. That took 20 minutes" Cody replied when Harold came back to the surface.

"Dude how did you hold on? You had arrows coming from two sides" Cody asked.

"Not everyone can master the rad skills I have" Harold replied trying to flex his biceps, but nothing came up.

* * *

**Confessional: Harold**

"Last summer I went to "Stan Stanley's: How to not get Hit by Arrows When you're in a Balloon Summer Camp". I didn't succeed in this challenge but I gave them a tough time. The guys at school made fun of me saying there's no use of going to that camp. Now I tell them, IN YOUR FACES LOSERS!"

**End Confessional: Harold**

* * *

"Alright later" Harold said as he went back to dry land.

"Looks we have one more target Cody" Courtney said pointing at Noah.

"Care to do the honours?" he asked.

"My pleasure" the CIT replied as her arrow pierced the balloon sending Noah down 1000 feet.

He spat out water as he came back to the surface, "Thanks. It was suffocating in there. Not because I'm claustrophobic or anything but I could smell Owen's farts in there."

"No wonder you smell so bad" Courtney commented pinching her nose.

"Yeah well I did see Owen getting into one of the orange balloons by mistake. Looks like we found which one" Cody said.

"Ok I had enough. I'm leaving" Noah said and he left to the beach.

* * *

Mike was having a tough time with Scott. The bald farmer dodged his arrows and on top of that, Chef launched dodgeballs. Many a times Mike almost got him but Chef moved him out of the way with his launcher.

"Stop doing that" Mike shouted at Chef.

"You think I'm gonna listen to you kid. Dream on." Chef laughed.

Mike shot once more and this time Chef deflected his arrow with an accurate shot. Now he got angry. He took the next arrow and launched it to the bottom of Chef's inflatable canoe. Its air oozed out and Chef found himself in the water. His launcher and dodgeballs floated off to different directions of the ocean. Now Mike turned his attention to Scott and burst his balloon sending him into the water.

"Aww. Got wet sweetie?" Mike said as he bent down to Scott.

Scott glared at him. But at the next instant, Mike's boat overturned and he fell into the water. Mike turned back once he came back to the surface and saw Chef smirking at him.

"Aww. Even you got wet sweetie" Chef said as he had overturned Mike's boat.

* * *

The camera now showed Duncan who was paddling just behind Cody and Courtney.

He looked up and saw two purple balloons- Bridgette's and Heather's.

"Malibu or Queenie? Why not both!"

He shot an arrow hoping to hit either of their balloons, but it zoomed in between the two.

"Oh great shot Robin Hood" Heather teased.

"Remember when I asked you an opinion? Me neither" Duncan laughed. Heather raged.

Duncan took the next arrow and shot, bursting Bridgette's balloon first. She did a perfect dive into the ocean and came up pretty quickly.

"Now queenie" Duncan launched the next arrow at Heather. She tried to dodge but failed and fell.

Once she came back to the surface, the punk said,

"Hey and I thought Alejandro would be the first one to make you wet." Duncan and Bridgette giggled.

"Shut up asshole!"

"I'll take that. Later" he said as he paddled away. Heather growled.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"How dare he! Stupid punk. Alejandro _was_ the first one to make me….. Cut that part out! CUT IT!"

**End Confessional: Heather**

* * *

Ezekiel was being targeted by Cody. The prairie boy tried his best to dodge the incoming arrows. He dodged the first two but eventually got hit by the third arrow.

"Sorry man" Cody said as he caught Ezekiel.

"Eh you're playing the game. No need to be sorry" the prairie boy replied as he got off the canoe and swam away.

Suddenly a thought came across his mind.

"Hey Courtney, listen up. Chris said that if you fall into the water, you're out right" Cody said.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, if we don't let one of our teammates fall into the water, we'll have an advantage" Cody elaborated.

"Listen. He said that the team with the most number of balloon campers wins. That means they have to be _inside_ the balloon. It's obvious" Courtney said.

As they were conversing, Katie shot Gwen's balloon and she was falling towards Courtney.

"Courtney believe me. Catch her" Cody instructed. But Courtney just moved away, letting Gwen dive into the ocean water.

"Whew! That was close" she said.

"You could've at least tried. What if Chris meant what I said. Listen to others also for once" Cody said.

"I'm a born leader. You don't have to teach me. I've known Chris 2 seasons more than you. I know what he means" Courtney said. Cody rolled his eyes.

Duncan was eavesdropping their conversation. Then he paddled away towards Alejandro's area.

* * *

Alejandro was in a duel with Zoey. The redhead was determined that she wouldn't let herself get shot, especially by Alejandro.

The Spaniard chased her for 3 minutes but Zoey dodged every single arrow.

"Stay still chica. It's not like I would hurt you with an arrow" he said.

"I'm not gonna let you win again Alejandro."

"Alright. Try your best. But we both know victory is in whose hands" he smirked.

"Yeah we do. In my team's han…"

"Yeah good talk" he said. Before she could complete Alejandro shot an arrow piercing the balloon and the redhead fell from the balloon.

She expected to be surrounded by water in a few seconds. But Duncan paddled quickly and before Zoey hit water, he caught her. She was surprised. She looked up and saw Duncan's azure eyes. She stared at it for a few seconds. Duncan raised his eyebrow.

"Um… Hello… Zoey…"

Suddenly she snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh D-Duncan…" *_What was that all about?_* she thought

"Uh… T-thanks for catching me."

"No probs."

"But why did you catch me?"

"So you wanna go into the water? I mean I can help, cuz I don't care" he said.

Zoey smiled, "We both know that you care. Trying to hide your true self won't work with me Duncan."

"Keep it down Zo" Duncan said keeping his index finger on her lips. Then he helped her sit in the canoe.

"But seriously why did you catch me?" she asked.

"Two reasons actually. I overheard Cody telling Courtney that they might get an advantage if they catch someone from their team. So I thought lemme use the enemy's tactics for myself" he smirked.

"What's the second reason?"

"Um… well that… I…. You don't need to know that" he said.

"Oh C'mon. Pleeaaase" she pleaded.

"Uh… fine. I didn't want you to fall ok" Duncan said sheepishly.

"I always see you do something nice every time we meet" she said, "You're such a sweetheart."

"I am not a sweetheart got that. Now let's go" Duncan debated as he started to paddle towards Katie. Zoey just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Courtney and Cody were behind Eva. The athlete was giving them no signs of losing. She was running inside her balloon giving it the pace to dodge the arrows.

Cody shot 5 arrows but to no avail. "She's too quick. What do we do?"

Courtney shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe if we shoot at her at the same time, we might get her."

"It's worth a try" the geek replied as they took their arrows and shot towards Eva. Yet again her pace was enough to beat the arrows before it came to her.

* * *

**Confessional: Eva**

She lifted her right leg showing her muscular calf, "You see this. It's built to run and conquer. I get my endurance from these babies. Those two clowns can keep trying all they want."

**End Confessional: Eva**

* * *

"I got an idea. Cody listen" Courtney said as she whispered the plan.

"Alright let's do it" Cody said. Courtney then paddled away from the geek.

Cody picked up another arrow and shot at Eva. She saw it and started to run.

"You still don't understand huh? You can't shoot me. Even Courtney understood" Eva said.

Cody shot again and Eva ran towards to west, dodging the arrow. The geek chased Eva and continuously shot arrows at her- though none of them hit her balloon. The plan was to chase Eva until he reached in front of Courtney, who was coming from the opposite side He chased her for about five minutes. Now Eva's balloon was right above Cody's canoe. He saw Courtney a few metres in front of him. She was taking aim but Eva didn't notice her as she was focused on Cody. The geek looked above and saw Eva's balloon.

"Courtney! NO! Wait! I'm right under the…." But before he could finish the CIT shot an arrow, hitting Eva's balloon and sent the athlete falling thousand feet on top of Cody's canoe, breaking it into pieces and the two campers went into the water.

Courtney facepalmed, "Oh crap!"

Cody and Eva came back to the surface, spitting out water.

"Courtney?!" Cody shouted.

"I'm sorry Cody."

The geek just turned and swam without saying a word. Eva shook her head at her.

"What? It's not my fault. He should've moved away" Courtney defended.

Eva shrugged, "You know, for some reason you kinda remind me of Heather." She said and went back to shore.

Courtney shouted, "I am nothing like Heather! UGH!"

* * *

Duncan and Katie were discussing a plan along with Zoey.

"So they got Courtney, Alejandro and Cody right now" Duncan said.

"Cross out Cody. I saw his canoe break when Eva fell on him" Katie said.

"Alright, so if we need to win we'll need to play a little dirty" Duncan said rubbing his hands.

Zoey and Katie looked confused, "So what do you have in mind?" they asked.

"We target one of their paddlers and we break their canoes. You said Eva fell on Cody's canoe right. So we do the same except we'll make Owen fall on their canoe" Duncan explained.

Katie nodded, "Sounds good but who do we target? Courtney?"

"I'd say Alejandro" Zoey suggested.

"I agree with Zoey. If we let Al-eel-jandro swim, he'll become trouble" Duncan said.

"Alright then. What's the plan?" Katie asked.

"Katie, you row to Owen's balloon and stay close there. I'll chase…. Or Zoey will chase Alejandro and bring him under Owen's balloon. Then you know what to do" Duncan explained. Katie nodded.

"But I can't chase him" Zoey said.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna paddle, you'll take the bow and arrow and shoot an arrow at him…."

Zoey eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?! You're telling me to kill him?"

"No no. Chill. I'm not telling you to kill him. What I meant was, shoot an arrow but don't hit him, so he'll get scared" Duncan justified, "Oh and act aggressive ok. Put some swears in between."

"O-kay. But won't Alejandro shoot back?" The redhead asked.

"Nah. That guy follows the _gentleman's code_. Such crud. So he won't shoot back at _you_."

"Fine, I guess."

"Great let's do this. Katie, off you go" Duncan said as Katie paddled towards Owen's balloon which was due east, towards the beach.

"Ready to get aggressive Red?" Duncan smirked.

Zoey looked at him and nodded, "I've never done this before. But I'll do it."

"That's the spirit my little... nothing leave it" Duncan said. Zoey raised an eyebrow.

Katie found Owen's balloon and gave a thumbs up. Duncan saw that and paddled to Alejandro. Zoey took Duncan's bow and arrow and positioned herself.

"Hey Ale-jerko" Zoey called. "Good start" Duncan said softly.

The Spaniard looked back and saw the redhead, "Ah. We meet again Zoey. I thought you drowned already."

"I don't care what you think jackass. I told you that I'm gonna win. I'll win at any cost and I'll go to any extent to get."

"I bet the extent will be crying. Asking me to lose for you" he said.

"No. Allow me to show you a demo of the extent. Lemme see if you can guess it" she said and instantly launched an arrow at the Spaniard. It zoomed above his right shoulder, right beside his head. He stood frozen- eyes wide open with fear.

"Senorita, you don't mean…."

"I meant exactly that, DEATH!" she laughed villainously. Now even Duncan was getting a little scared- knowing she was just acting. It was evident that Alejandro also was scared.

Zoey took another arrow and aimed at him. The Spaniard took off to the beach. Duncan smiled seeing he was going the right way. The punk paddled behind him trying to direct him towards Owen's balloon. Duncan whispered to Zoey to shoot one more arrow. She nodded and obeyed him. It zoomed past Alejandro's shoulder.

"Chica, this is dangerous!" He shouted.

"I don't CARE!" she shouted back.

Duncan noticed Katie a few yards in front of Alejandro. In a few seconds, he would come right under the Owen's balloon.

Duncan shouted, "KATIE NOW!"

Katie shot her arrow at the purple balloon making Owen fall. The blonde shouted at the top of his lungs. He fell right on top of the Spaniard's canoe and broke it. Alejandro was thrust into the water by Owen's weight and they resurfaced seconds later. Alejandro walked up to the shore.

Duncan was laughing hysterically. "HAHAHA! Look at you! Do you guys see this….. huh?"

He looked around and saw all the girls- also Owen, swooning at his handsomeness, as he came out of the water.

"SO PERFECT!" Owen commented getting all dreamy.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"Ok I know that the guy is a total villain but that body is a total eye candy!" she said as she fanned herself.

**End Confessional: Courtney**

* * *

The rest of the guys looked at each other giving 'what is going on' looks.

Chris clapped his hands, making the girls come back to their senses, "People. We're in between a challenge. So snap out of it and continue."

All of a sudden Katie's canoe overturned throwing her into the water.

"What the heck!" She screamed. Her eyes widened when she turned back. The campers were surprised seeing what had overturned her canoe. It was the ferocious Fang.

Scott was shivering, "Uh…. Chris, didn't you say no more mutant animals….. Why is he here?"

"We've been trying to catch him for the past 3 days but none of the interns here are good enough" the host said.

Fang looked to its right and saw Scott. An evil grin came on its face. Suddenly it sprung up towards Scott.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the dirt farmer screamed closing his eyes. But when it reached right in front of Scott's face, a whack was heard and Fang fell down onto the sands of the beach unconscious.

Scott opened one of his eyes and looked. He saw the unconscious shark and all the others looking at Courtney. She held Chef's dodgeball launcher. She had hit the shark with a dodgeball before it tore Scott apart.

"Thanks a ton lot babe" Scott said panting.

"You're Welcome" Courtney replied.

"Interns! Tie this thing up and put him in the crate" Chris instructed, "Alright. That's taken care of. On to the challenge Duncan & Courtney. Katie you're out."

* * *

Trent and Justin's balloons- which are the last two- were pretty close to each other so Duncan and Courtney paddled to the same spot.

Courtney shot 3 arrows but Duncan deflected all of them using his own. He smirked at her. She shot another and yet again he did the same.

"Stop it you ogre!"

"I'll do whatever I please. You can't stop me" Duncan said. Courtney growled. Courtney aimed at Trent again and Duncan was fully determined to deflect it. She shot, but before Duncan could shoot, he was pulled back by Zoey and they looked face to face.

"Listen Zoey, now is not the time ok. Maybe later" Duncan said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Duncan understood she meant something else, "Oh sorry. I thought you wanted to…... Never mind."

Zoey was confused but she continued, "Instead of deflecting her arrows why don't you just shoot Justin."

"It's fun watching her get angry" he said.

"Yeah well just don't do it. Shoot Justin" Zoey demanded.

"Ok fine" he said.

Courtney's previous arrow missed Trent by millimetres. Now both of them shot towards their respective targets. Both of them burst their bubbles, making the two men fall at the same time. They screamed as they hugged each other in fear. They fell into the ocean water and came back to the surface in a few seconds.

Chris announced in his megaphone, "And the winner is…." His voice became lower, "nobody? Huh. Looks like another draw." He thought for a few seconds, "Looks like it's time for the C.R.S. to make its second appearance. Dun dun duuuun!"

"I told you in its first appearance, no sound effects" Noah said.

"And I told you in every episode, SHUT UP!" Chris said. He signalled the remaining paddlers to come back. He cleared his throat and continued, "So we'll see which of the two guys touched water first. If it was Trent, the bulls win and if it was Justin, the tigers win."

Chris and the campers looked to the big screen as Chef controlled it.

"A little forward….. Not that much, rewind a bit. A little bit more rewind. Now forward, rewind, forward….. STOP!" Chris instructed, "Oooh! The two dudes just know how to sync. They touched water at the same time" he turned to Justin and Trent, "Did you two have to hug each other?"

Chris thought for a few seconds. Suddenly it struck him.

"Wait a minute! Zoey was a balloon camper and she didn't fall into the water. So she isn't out yet. So she's the last man- I mean woman, standing. So the Tigers snatch the win today!" He announced.

"WHAT?!" Courtney shouted looking guilty.

Cody stormed, "I TOLD YOU COURTNEY! If you'd caught Gwen, we might've had a chance now."

The tigers cheered. They celebrated and carried Zoey. She smiled but suddenly guilt painted her face.

"Guys, we won because of….." she looked at Duncan. He shook his head signalling her to not complete her sentence and looked on smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Zoey**

She was looking down, "This isn't right. We won because of Duncan. Not me. How didn't anyone see him catch me? I don't deserve this applause."

**End Confessional: Zoey**

* * *

"Tigers, as a reward two of you get a trip to the Wawanakwa café" Chris said.

"Wait there's a café here? And why only two people" Jo asked.

"Yup. It's the place where _me _and_ Chef _get our coffee from. It's right next to the tuck shop. And I'm letting only two people cuz, hello, it's my coffee and snacks. I ain't gonna let you guys drink it up" he explained.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you were a jerk" Jo said.

Chris glared at her, "Anyway, since _Zoey_ won the challenge" he looked at Duncan and smirked, "she is going to the café. And she can choose the second person."

"Obviously, she'll choose Mike" Eva said.

"Actually…. No" she said to everyone's surprise, "I'm sorry Mike. I choose…. Duncan." Zoey looked at Duncan and then at Dawn. The moonchild smiled giving her a nod. Chris rolled his eyes.

Duncan raised his eyebrow, "You want me to come with you? Take Mike. He's your boyfriend."

"You have to go Duncan" Dawn said.

"Why are you coming in between this?" he asked but Dawn just smiled.

"Alright so Zoey and Duncan are going to the café" then he turned to the bulls, "Courtney, you get immunity for today, not for your challenge but for taking down Fang. Bulls, you'll meet me at the campfire at sharp 7."

"That's like in five minutes" Heather said.

"Yeah. You got a problem then deal with it" Chris asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Campfire pit**:

The bulls' sat on the stumps as Chris held out a tray which was closed with a lid.

"First, an announcement" Chris said taking off the lid, "The marshmallows make a comeback."

"MARSHMALLOWSSSSSSS! OH YES!" Owen punched the air in delight.

"At least now there's something good about all this" Gwen said.

"Alright listen up. Today's elimination ceremony is gonna be kinda different. You won't be voting off anyone" the host said.

"So no one's getting eliminated today?" Sierra asked expectantly.

"That's not what I meant. I said you won't be _voting off_ anyone. We have a different way for today" Chris said, "Instead of voting off someone, we'll be picking the camper who's been the most useless for your team and kick them off the island." Everyone's eyes widened.

"How're you gonna find that out?" Courtney asked.

"Why do you care? You already have immunity" Cody said.

"Sheesh! I was just curious" the CIT said.

"Well, this E-pad**[1]** here knows all the info of how many challenges you as an individual has won for your team" he said raising the device, "If you've got immunity in any of the previous challenges, your safe. But if you haven't, then you'll be compared according to your performance in challenges. I hope I made myself clear."

"What if you're faking the info?" Bridgette asked, "I mean, cuz you're known for faking and cheating."

"If you feel so then just recollect what you did in the challenges" the host said, "As your name comes in this E-pad, I'll call out your name and throw you a marshmallow. Ok, so let's start this. The first marshmallow of the day and this season goes to the first camper who got immunity this season, Owen."

"YASS!" he screamed in excitement, catching his marshmallow. "I missed you sooo much!" he said and gulped it, "So soft!"

"O-kay. Moving on the next marshmallow goes to Dakota" he said as he tossed the marshmallow to her, "The next immunity holder who gets a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sierra

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and the last camper to have got immunity, Courtney. Three of you and 2 of these marshmallows remain. Bridgette, Leshawna and Scott, I gotta say, the three off you had quite a bad season this time. Now since you guys haven't got immunity yet, we're gonna analyse your performances in the previous challenges one by one" the host elaborated.

After a pause Chris continued, "Bridgette your first challenge wasn't good, rather terrible. And in subsequent challenges you tried a lot but faltered. But you were a reason for your team's win in the 3rd challenge. So you're off the hook. Here's your marshmallow."

A smile grew on the surfer's face as she caught her marshmallow.

"Well done. Now, last marshmallow. I'll hand over the last marshmallow and then I'll tell you the reason why the loser sucked this season" Chris said. Scott and Leshawna looked at each other shivering.

"So the last marshmallow of the evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott. Leshawna, time to go girl."

"WHAT?! But how?" Bridgette asked.

"Well stats don't lie. Leshawna hasn't even won a part of a challenge this season. The only challenge she went far, was the flag challenge, but she screwed that up too" Chris explained.

"How about farmboy?" Heather asked.

"Well, he's won one round till yet in this season. In that boxing challenge against Zoey. So you can say that even he sucks" Chris said.

"Hey!" Scott shouted.

"Hey chill out dirtbag. We all know you suck" Heather said. Scott glared at her.

"It's ok y'all. Momma's gonna leave. Anyway good luck in the next challenges. You included Heather. But not you blondie" Leshawna said looking at Dakota.

She took her bags from the cabin with help from Gwen and Owen and hopped on to the boat of losers.

"Later y'all. Leshawna's gonna miss you" she waved as the boat left into the darkness.

"That would've been your ride if you hadn't done well, remember that. Anyways, you're safe for another 2 days. You may head back to your cabins."

* * *

The camera showed the top of the hills under the moonlight. A wolf howled at the moon. Then the screen showed the dark paths of the forest. The mysterious person from earlier was spotted again hopping about into the woods.

**Tigers Female Cabin:**

All the girls except Zoey and Jo were there in the cabin. Jo had gone to the washroom.

Dawn as usual was meditating. She could sense negative energy from somewhere close by, though it wasn't from inside her cabin. She tried concentrating more but couldn't identify the source.

Eva was sitting on her bed and lifting dumbbells, while Katie counted.

"By the way, you were impressive in the challenge" Eva commented.

"Thanks. I appreciate that" Katie smiled and then Eva stopped lifting, "That's 147 lifts."

"You were actually counting all this time?"

"Yeah. I was kinda bored. So I thought why not" Katie said. Eva shrugged. Then Katie went and sat on her bed. Eva looked at Dawn giving a "was that ok" look. Dawn nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Eva**

"Yeah, so Dawn's helping me control my temper. Till yet everything's gone well. I haven't become a rage monster, yet. She somehow calms me down whenever I'm about to blow up. She's a good one"

**End Confessional: Eva**

* * *

That time Zoey entered the cabin carrying a box, her face showing a mixed expression of satisfaction and worriedness.

Eva asked, "What's in the box?"

"She kept the box on the floor and said, "Croissants and some sandwiches."

"From the café?" Katie asked.

"Yeah."

"At last. REAL food" Eva said as she took a croissant.

"Ok then. Suit yourselves ok" Zoey said as she climbed her bunk.

"You don't need any?" Katie asked.

"No thanks. I already ate." Zoey replied. Katie shrugged.

"We better call Jo" Katie said.

"Why?" Eva asked.

"Well the way you're eating tells me you're gonna finish the whole thing" Katie said and to her surprise, Eva gave out a smile.

"We'll be back in a minute. C'mon Katie" Eva said as she and Katie ran out to find Jo.

Dawn climbed up to Zoey's bunk and sat legs crossed, "So, how did it go my friend? Was he the person?"

"Yeah. I feel he is" Zoey said in a low tone, "I'm happy that he understands me but at the same time, I felt sad when he accepted my thoughts."

"Why were you sad for?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I told him about some doubts I have about Mike. I felt that those were just things inside my head. But…."

"He has the same things inside his head as well, fuelling you doubts even more" Dawn said. Zoey looked down and sighed. Dawn patted the redhead's shoulder trying to comfort her.

* * *

**Tigers Male Cabin:**

DJ and Trent were discussing, Ezekiel, Harold and Tyler were playing "Countdown to Destruction" **[2]** in their consoles. Noah, as usual, was reading a book and Mike was combing his hair.

"Man, I really wanna patch things up. But I don't know if she's want's the same" Trent said

"My man, listen. I know it's hard. But if you wanna let her know how you feel even now. Then you just gotta say it" DJ replied.

"But what if I screw it all up again?"

"You won't. Don't worry about it. Worrying just makes it even harder" DJ said, "Gwen's a bold girl. Not everyone has been comfortable with her. But you're different. You told me about your little conversation in the woods. She was pretty comfortable talking to you right."

"Yeah. But I made it kinda awkward" Trent said.

"Hey Trent, just go tell her whatever your heart tells you" Noah said his eyes still inside his book.

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing and looked at Noah. The bookworm noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"_You_ are giving romantic advice" Tyler said.

"Just because I read books doesn't mean that I don't know all this and FYI I have a girlfriend" Noah said.

"Yo Noah. Thanks for the advice. I guess I can do that" Trent said.

"That's the spirit man" DJ patted his shoulder.

Suddenly the door was kicked open by Duncan who had a box in his hands, "YO! Who's up for croissants and cheese sandwiches?"

The cabin erupted. "WOOHOO! Bring 'em in dude" Tyler shouted. Duncan kept the box on the floor and the guys attacked the food.

"Oh. This is delicious" Harold said savouring his croissant.

"That's what you call a sandwich" Trent and DJ said in chorus.

Ezekiel stuffed in 2 croissants at the same time, "Alright Zeke!" Tyler exclaimed.

Duncan took a cheese sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. He noticed that Mike hadn't eaten anything. He thought of what Zoey told him in the café. He walked up to him looking suspiciously.

"Hey you! Whoever you are, you want some?"

Mike glared at Duncan, "I'll have the croissant."

He tossed a croissant to Mike. Duncan then leaned to his shoulder and whispered to his ear, "I'm gonna find whatever you're hiding and you can't stop me."

Mike just smirked as Duncan exited the cabin.

* * *

**Bulls Male Cabin: **

Cody, Justin and Owen were inside the cabin. Alejandro and Scott were in the bathroom.

Cody was sitting on his bed looking to the ceiling. He thought, *_Dakota's hiding something for sure. And I'm pretty sure Chris used his E-pad knowing that we were gonna vote for Dakota_*

"Yo Cody. Something wrong?" Justin asked.

"Huh? Well I guess I can tell you."

Justin adjusted himself to face Cody. Then the geek explained, "I don't know why but I feel something's not right with Dakota. She's been kinda like a mystery girl all this while. Like no one knows what's going on in her head. She's unpredictable."

Justin listened carefully, "So what do you plan to do about it?" he asked.

"I don't think we should vote her off for no reason. We gotta find out what's with her. So can you help me with that?" Cody asked.

"You mean an alliance?" the model asked.

"Well yeah."

Justin thought about it. He was in Dakota's alliance already. And to be frank he was starting to get a little uneasy with it. He was a villain in TDA, but he never thought villains could be as hardcore as Dakota and Alejandro. Besides, being in two alliances will increase his chances of survival. But he'll have to balance both of them.

"Fine I'll join" Justin agreed, "But we need more people."

"Owen? Wanna join our alliance?" Cody asked.

"Sorry guys but I'm already in Scott's alliance" he paused, "Oh wait I wasn't supposed to say that. Stupid!"

Justin laughed, "Dude, you better join Cody's. He's a lot smarter and cleaner than farmboy."

"Ok I'll join. But don't tell him ok" Owen said. Cody and Justin gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Owen opened it but found no one. Then he looked down and saw a box. He took it and opened.

"HOLY HEAVENS! THIS DAY CANNOT GET ANY BETTER!" He shouted seeing the food inside, "FIRST MARSHMALLOWS AND NOW THIS! May God present all the riches to whoever brought this!"

"Alright. Let's party" Justin said eating a croissant.

* * *

**Bulls Female Cabin:**

The ladies were savouring the croissants and sandwiches from the box that they also received.

"Thank you God!" Gwen said eating her sandwich.

Dakota was typing something in her own E-pad and eating at the same time. Bridgette looked at her suspiciously, trying to peek in to see what she was doing.

Dakota noticed her coming closer, "Hello? I need some privacy here."

Bridgette suddenly moved back, "Oh I'm sorry."

Dakota rolled her eyes and continued typing. This just Bridgette even more suspicious.

"FOOD FIGHTTT!" Izzy screamed, throwing a croissant at Heather, hitting her on her face.

"OW! Get a hold of yourself crazy girl!" Heather shouted.

"E-scope only listens to herself. Well, maybe some other people too but who cares" she said throwing another croissant hitting Heather on the face again. All the other girls laughed but didn't join Izzy.

Gwen laughed looking at Heather, "Izzy listen. I'm a fan of food fights and this *points at Heather* is hilarious. But I guess we should probably eat the actual food and fight with the non-food tomorrow."

Izzy thought about it, "I was gonna call you a party pooper, but you're right" she grinned, "HAHA! Tomorrow E-scope is gonna bring her food launcher to the mess hall!"

* * *

Chris had ordered the camera crew to keep on filming during the night. Partly because he had to find the guy who escaped from the crate during the last challenge. It was now lights out in all the cabins as the campers laid down on their beds to wake up for a new day. The camera showed Owen holding on to his teddy bear, DJ sleeping with his bunny cage beside him, Tyler snoring with his console covering his face and Courtney sleeping with her eye mask on.

It was about 1:45 am. The camera crew were also getting tired now.

"How much longer man?" One of them asked.

"About 4 hours more" another answered as they sighed in chorus.

Duncan hadn't been asleep till yet because he was listening to music from his headphones. A minute later, he took them off and kept it beside his pillow. Then he closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door creaking and closing from the outside. He looked at the door but saw no one. Seconds later, he heard a familiar humming from the silence outside. His eyes widened in recognition. He's heard it before TDI and only in juvie. That means...

"Oh Fu..(beep)" he said softly.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock of shame holding a pair of binoculars, "So a quick outro. We had a dramatic bonfire ceremony today. Wait and watch what the next challenges are gonna bring. Who'll be the next one to leave this island? Find out in the next…." His walkie-talkie interrupted him.

"YO Chris! We got him….. Ok no, we lost him again. Come quick." Chef said from the other side, "Oh yeah I forgot, OVER!"

Chris sighed, "Find out in the next episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

**[1] A DEVICE SIMILAR TO THE IPAD**

**[2] I HAVE NO IDEA IF SUCH A GAME EXISTS. I JUST GAVE A RANDOM NAME.**

* * *

**WHEW! THAT WAS A PRETTY HUGE CHAPTER. APPROX. 10.9K WORDS. CONGRATS ON READING TILL THIS POINT :D**

**APOLOGIES TO LESHAWNA FANS. EVEN I'M A FAN OF HER'S BUT YEAH...**

**ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW, MARK THIS FIC AS A FAV OR FOLLOW IF YOU LIKED IT. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME Y'ALL!**

**-sbktd**


	8. Chapter 8: Dying is Virtual

**MAKE WAY FOR CHAPTER 8! HELLO EVERYONE, WELCOME BACK! THE FIC HAS GOT A PHENOMENAL NUMBER OF VIEWS IN THE PAST FEW DAYS. THANK YOU FOR THE WARM RECEPTION. BEFORE WE JUMP IN I WOULD LIKE TO REPLY TO ONE OF THE REVIEWERS.**

**Tyler TTT: I'M HAPPY TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKE IT BROTHER. THANKS FOR THE APPRECIATION.**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S TITLE ALSO SUCKS. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. **

**I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem…

We had canoes and balloons. Some campers were in balloons while others in canoes with arrows. The canoe campers had to shoot down the enemy balloons. In the meantime, Leshawna rocked a new hairstyle-a honeycomb on top of her head. Haha! Heather broke Courtney's PDA and later teamed up with her. I can't wait to see how that's gonna end up. Sierra ended up winning her pursuit for her Cody as the couple begun their journey with a kiss. Aww, how sweet. The Tigers snatched a win thanks to Duncan's usage of Cody's tactic. We had a different kind of elimination for the bulls, their most useless camper of this season was selected and kicked off the island. That camper being Honeycomb head Leshawna. Their seventh challenge of this season awaits. Will Cody's alliance be effective? Will Duncan and Zoey reveal who Mike really is? Will the Tigers win for a second time or will the bulls stand in their way? Find out in today's episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

Zoey was sitting on the steps of the cabin, her palms supporting her head. Her eyes were a little misty.

Gwen and Courtney exited their cabin and saw the redhead looking dejected. The two girls walked up to her and sat on beside her.

"Hey Zoey. What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Oh hey. Nothing's wrong" Zoey said.

"Quit lying and spit it out" Courtney said. Zoey and Gwen looked at Courtney.

"What she meant was to let it all out" Gwen said.

*_I guess it's ok to tell them. I already told Duncan. He was the person I was supposed to tell_* Zoey thought.

"Well, Duncan told me that Mal might be back and Mike might be his perso…" Zoey tried to explain but was interrupted by Courtney.

"Zoey, listen. Whatever you do, don't trust Duncan. I had enough experience of him and I know there is nothing inside him for having good intentions."

"You know, I agree with Courtney. That guy is not what he seems. So don't go close" Gwen said.

Zoey said, "I agree. He isn't what he seems. He has a goo…" yet again she was interrupted by Courtney.

"Zoey, we're his exes. We don't want anyone else to go through whatever we both have been through. So it's best if you stay away from him."

"We've known what he's like inside. Rotten, to the core" Gwen laughed as she high fived Courtney, "Alright then, see you later girls. I gotta go."

"Yeah me too" Courtney said, "Later." She waved.

* * *

**Confessional: Zoey**

"Rotten to the core? Duncan?" Zoey said with a surprised look in her face, "They know what he's like inside? My foot. _I_ know more about him than his exes. He is a tough guy, I know. But he's also the sweetest guy I know" she paused, "Wait, the sweetest guy I know was Mike. Why is my mind disagreeing that?"

**End Confessional: Zoey**

* * *

Cody, Justin and Owen were tip toeing to the female cabin.

Suddenly the cabin door opened. The three guys immediately jumped into 3 different bushes which were beside the cabin.

Bridgette exited the cabin and walked to the bathroom. On seeing this, Cody and Justin came out of the bushes they were hiding in. Owen came out with thorns all over his body. He was trying hard not to scream.

Once Justin made sure the coast was clear, he said, "You can scream now."

Owen nodded, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

This continued for a full minute. Then he stopped.

"Alright so let's move on" Justin said as they tip toed to the cabin door.

"So who's going in?" Cody asked.

"I say Owen" Justin suggested.

"No. He's already injured and if he hits something, he'll let the whole island know about it by screaming" Cody said, "Besides, if someone comes he won't be able to hide."

"He's gotta point" Owen said.

"And you're saying I should go?" Justin asked. Cody nodded.

"If you need someone to distract the ladies, you'll need me" Justin said.

"Fine. I'll go" Cody said rolling his eyes, "does she have anything like a diary or something?"

Justin shrugged. Then he thought for a few seconds.

"Wait. she has an E-pad. Similar to what Chris used in the last elimination" Justin said, "I've seen her using it in the last fashion week we were in."

"Bingo. That's our target" Cody said.

"Agreed. Operation Find what Dakota's hiding, is a go-go" Owen said.

"A _go-go_?" Justin raised his eyebrow.

"UGH! The name doesn't matter you two" Cody said, "I'm going in. Keep a look out. And if you see someone…. Uh.… Owen, you scream loudly ok."

Owen saluted, "YES SIR!"

Cody shook his head and went inside the cabin. As the geek entered the cabin, he was amazed by the cleanliness of the cabin. The beds were well made, there were no clothes lying around, everything was neat and tidy.

"Whoa… and we have Owen's trousers hanging on the ceiling."

Cody checked under the pillows and blankets. Then under the beds, but to no luck.

"Where could it be?" he asked himself as he scratched his head.

He looked to his right and facepalmed.

"Of course. The dressing table" he said.

He walked to the dressing table and scanned through the items kept on it. He found the E-pad, kept at one corner.

"Found ya."

In the meantime, Justin was helping Owen take the thorns off his body.

"OW!" Owen reacted, "Slowly dude!"

"It'll hurt no matter how I do it" Justin said, "And don't scream."

"Sorry about that."

Justin plucked out one more thorn off Owen's body. Just then Owen saw someone coming.

"Dude. Isn't that Dakota" Owen pointed.

Justin looked, "You're right. Quick we gotta do something."

When the blonde reached nearby, Justin ripped of his shirt.

He expected that she would stop and stare at his body, but Dakota went close to him and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're trying to distract me or something, it's not gonna work Justin. Remember last fashion week? We had a beach theme and you were shirtless. And it had no effect on me" Dakota said patting his cheek then she walked to the cabin.

Justin looked dejected at what he said. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Owen. Shou…." he started but he saw Owen staring and drooling at his body. He facepalmed and kicked him.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHH! Sweet Jesus that hurt!" Owen screamed.

Cody turned his head and immediately looked for a pace to hide. He kept the device from where he had picked and hid under one of the beds.

Dakota entered the cabin and went to the dressing table. She looked at the mirror and brushed her hair. Cody prayed silently, hoping she wouldn't take the device. But to his luck, she saw the E-pad, took it and placed it in her bag. Cody couldn't see where she kept it. Then she left the cabin.

"Justin just put the shirt on already" she said.

"Ok I will, chill" Justin said. Dakota rolled her eyes and walked off.

A minute later Cody came out of the cabin.

"Found anything?" the model asked.

"I found her E-pad but she came in before I could do anything" Cody replied, "C'mon let's go back to the cabin." Justin and Cody walked to the cabin.

"Uh…. Guys. A little help here" Owen said. The two guys shook their head and started to take out the thorns.

* * *

**Confessional: Cody**

He was pinching his nose bridge, "Yeah…. So I'll have to deal with these guys in the right way. They're believable and all, but…" he sighed.

**End Confessional: Cody**

* * *

The camera showed Izzy swinging from one vine to the other making Tarzan-like howls. She jumped two more vines but the next vine she took, got loose and broke, sending her flying.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" she screamed at Duncan, who was walking back to the cabin after taking a stroll in the woods.

"Huh?" he looked back, but before he could move, she knocked him off his feet and fell on top of him.

"OWW!" he rubbed his neck in pain.

"That was… AWESOME!" Izzy pumped her fist.

"Yeah… for you" Duncan said getting up.

"Yeah sorry about that" Izzy said, "Alright bye. I got some more vines to conquer" she said and started walking into the forest.

Duncan rubbed his head and thought of something. Suddenly he called Izzy.

"Izzy! Wait up!"

She turned back, "What does green head want?"

"Don't call me greenhead, crazy."

"You can't stop me from calling you that" Izzy smirked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway how may E-scope be of assistance? Should she blast something with a grenade? Or maybe something even better like a-a ballistic missile!" Izzy said excitedly.

Duncan looked confused, "NO! Chill out. Nothing related to explosives. I already had my life ruined because of that."

"UGH! No explosives? You just broke all my expectations of you. Anyway what do you want then?"

"I just want a plain answer to my question. That's all" Duncan said.

"Fine. Shoot it."

"In All Stars when you came for the boxing thing…." Duncan started but was interrupted.

"UGH! Don't remind me! That's was the lowest point of my life" Izzy said.

"Ok I'll get straight to the point. How do you know Mal?" he asked.

Suddenly the crazy look from her face changed into fear. Something that Duncan and none of the other campers have ever seen.

She sighed and explained, "Well, Mal and my brother were friends. My mom and dad knew nothing about him. He used to come our house sometimes. So one day at school, my brother forgot his lunch so I went to give it to him. I didn't find him in class, so I searched around school and found him in a corner of school with Mal. He was holding an alcohol bottle. He noticed that I saw him, so I ran and kept the lunch bag in my brother's empty class. When I was about to get out, Mal came in and threatened me telling he would make my life miserable if I told anyone."

"Holy Shit! And I thought I was a criminal" Duncan said, "Then what happened?"

"He got caught later and went to juvie. Then my brother was taken too. That guy was crazy. I'll never forget the look he gave me that day. It gives me the chills."

"Wait. So Jason's your brother?" Duncan asked surprised.

"Yup."

"Holy crap that's bad. Those two guys were nuts. Jason requested to phone back home and he called the RCMP number and reported a bomb threat" Duncan said.

Izzy looked down. A little ashamed about her brother.

Duncan sighed and said, "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you all…"

"Hey it's ok. Life is shit sometimes" she said looking up, "Anyway time to become crazy Izzy! Oh and food fight today in the mess hall. Get Ready!"

"Oh you're ON!"

* * *

Chef walked out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom. He was holding an old magazine to read while in the bathroom.

He got into the bathroom, took a seat, opened his magazine and started reading while doing his business.

In the meantime, Jo and Eva went into all the cabins and to everyone out.

"If you guys wanna see something good, follow me" Jo said.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"If you wanna know come out" Eva said.

"But still, tell us" Tyler said.

"Come if you want jock" Eva said.

"UGH! I wanted to sleep some more" Ezekiel said as he reluctantly got up and followed the rest of the guys outside.

All the campers followed Eva and Jo to the communal bathroom.

"You wanted to show us the bathroom? You are so outta your mind" Gwen said.

"I swear. What did I wake up for?" Trent said.

"Will you guys just shut up!" Eva shouted.

Couple of minutes later, a loud scream erupted from the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was THAT?!" Scott asked.

Jo smirked, "You'll see in 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly Chef stormed out breaking the door of the bathroom. He didn't have any pants on. The campers' eyes and mouths were wide open.

"MA BUTT IS ON FIREEE!" He shouted.

He then ran as quickly as possible, still screaming, to the beach. Then he laid his bottom to the cool ocean waters.

"Ahhh…." He felt relieved.

The campers were laughing their heads off. Some were rolling on the ground and laughing.

"I'm dying!" Harold screamed.

"I haven't laughed this much since….. No, this is the most I've laughed" Justin said.

"That was EPIC!" Cody said.

* * *

**Confessional: Jo**

She held up a bottle of sauce, "Yeah, so I spread the hottest Habanero sauce on two of the toilet paper rolls in the bathroom. So I suppose Chef got into the right bathroom and now has some smokin' bottoms" she laughed. Then she pointed to the camera, "I warned you to be aware Chef!"

**End Confessional: Jo**

* * *

"Uh… Question. Where's Alejandro?" Heather asked.

"What happened? Can't stand a minute without seeing him?" Katie teased.

"Shut up."

Suddenly another scream was heard.

"I guess that answers your question" Scott said.

The next moment Alejandro ran out of the communals and zoomed to the beach. The campers had a second eruption of laughter seeing the Spaniard.

Jo shrugged, "Hey, he had it coming." Everyone giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

He was gasping, "I knew I smelled Habanero somewhere. MI CULO ESTA EN LLAMAS!"**[1]**

**End Confessional: Alejandro**

* * *

**Mess Hall:**

Everyone lined up to get their so called food. Today the campers had something that looked like mashed potato, some red slob and green slob. Duncan and Izzy snuck into the kitchen and took the buckets in which the red and green things were kept. They took it to their spots at their respective tables. The Tigers' table was opposite to that of the Bulls.

Everyone got seated. While some poked their food, others tried to taste it and Owen was gobbling it.

Duncan looked up from his tray and waited for Izzy. Seconds later, Izzy looked at him. They smirked and nodded.

Suddenly they stood up and screamed in chorus, "FOOD FIGHTTTT!"

Duncan and Izzy launched the red slob at each other. Both of them hitting each other's faces. Duncan's green hair and Izzy's face was now all red.

Scott and Gwen joined them, shaping their food into small balls and threw it at the Tigers. It splattered on Eva and Jo respectively.

"Oh no you didn't!" Eva said as she blasted her slob at Scott. He even fell backwards with the impact. Eva smirked as she high fived Jo.

Everyone else joined in the fight except for Noah, Dawn, Courtney and Justin who were laying down to the floor trying not to get hit.

Harold took his food and aimed at Dakota. He threw it and it landed right on top of her hair. She was drenched in green slob.

"UGH! NOT THE HAIR!" She shouted.

"Alright! Nice one dweeb" Duncan said fist bumping Harold but at the next moment he got hit by the mashed potato thingy on his face. Gwen smirked. Duncan took his food and took position to hit Gwen. He launched it at her but when it reached halfway, Justin popped his head in between and the white, slimy mashed potato buried his face.

"NOT THE FACE!" he screamed. Gwen and Duncan laughed out loud.

Heather was trying to walk across but in the next second she literally got covered with mashed potato all over her. It was like she was stuck inside a mountain white stuff. Everyone turned to see who covered her and were stunned to see Izzy.

"Wait, so you weren't exaggerating about the launcher?" Gwen asked.

Izzy gave out a crazy laugh, "Not at all! When E-scope says something, SHE MEANS IT!" She laughed again.

Courtney who was still staying down asked, "Why does she have it?"

"I'm not surprised. That's the least I thought she would have. I'm pretty sure she was a nuke hidden somewhere" Noah said.

The fight went on and on. Katie then took a plate, filled it with mashed potato, then as she was about to throw it, she slipped on red slob. The plate went flying off her hand towards the kitchen door. Suddenly the door opened and Chris came out.

"Hello Campe….." Chris was hit right on the face by the plate. His face was now covered with mashed potato. Some of it was also stuck in his hair. The campers laughed their hearts out.

"ENOUGH!" the host shouted, "If any of you laugh again, you're getting kicked outta the island!" The mess hall became silent but the campers were still smiling.

"Man first Chef and now Chris. This is just PERFECT!" Scott said.

"Look at this mess" Chris said, "Anyway, since you guys _enjoyed _your food, meet me in the VR room in half an hour. I gotta take this shit off my face!"

The campers cheered knowing it was a VR challenge.

* * *

**VR Room:**

The campers assembled in the VR room and took their places in front of the host. Zack came from behind the host and took out some of the mashed potato off Chris' hair.

"Alright. Thank you. Here's 10 dollars" Chris said giving him a 10 dollar note.

"You're paying me?" Zack gave a surprised look.

"Hey, take it if you want. Oh and don't think you'll get this every time" Chris said. Zack took it immediately and happily hopped out of the room.

"Alright campers, this VR challenge is gonna be kinda like 'Final Destination'" Chris explained, "You're going into a place which is accident prone, known as the 'Land of Mayhem'. There is a city, mountains, canyons, roads and what not. Accidents can happen anywhere, any way and any time. So you gotta be 100% aware about your surroundings. There are virtual people too. They can't see you, which makes them potentially a threat for you. Since the bulls are one player less, one of you guys will be able to respawn once. I'm not gonna select who. It's random. The main aim in this challenge is survival. Whichever team has more survivors, wins immunity."

"Alright let's start this already!" Tyler said excitedly.

"That's the energy I need" Chris said, "Oh and one more thing, there'll be a giant robot-courtesy of Chef- who will try to grab you and crush you to death. So be careful."

"Looks like many of you guys are gonna get killed" Scott smirked crossing his arms.

"Yeah like you" Jo said.

"I just wanna warn you about one thing, it looks ridiculously real. So don't die seeing blood or ripped limbs ok" Chris said.

"Oh please. How bad could it possibly be? We've seen a lot of horror movies before" Zoey said.

"Trust me, this is beyond anything you could ever imagine" Chris smirked, "Ok so strap in everyone. Your journey of survival starts in 5 minutes."

The campers entered the room and strapped up their VR gear.

A voice was heard, "Your challenge starts in 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly the campers were displaced to different parts of the Land of Mayhem. Majority of them were put in different parts in the city area.

* * *

Eva and Harold ended up together on a footpath of a roundabout. The roundabout had the Eiffel tower in the middle. Vehicles were moving around it, driven by virtual people.

"Why am I paired up with you?" Eva facepalmed.

"You think I wanted to be paired up with you?" Harold asked.

Eva looked around and on seeing the Eiffel tower in the middle of the roundabout, she asked, "So the Land of Mayhem is Paris?"

"I would've agreed if I hadn't seen this" he said pointing to his right.

Eva looked to where he was pointing. It was the Colosseum of Rome.

"Ok this is just confusing. I know I'm bad at geography, but I'm pretty sure these two things aren't in the same country" Eva said.

"You are correct. The Colosseum is in Italy while the Eiffel tower is in France. That means this place is a combination of different places around the world" Harold said trying to imply something..

"So your point is…"

"Oh nothing. I just felt it cool to say it with the suspenseful tone" Harold smiled. Eva sighed and massaged her forehead.

* * *

**Confessional: Harold**

"You see that. You all thought that I was gonna say something really important. My rad acting skills have fooled you. HAHA…" he coughed while trying to laugh louder.

**End Confessional: Harold**

* * *

A random person stood next to Eva. She turned to him and shouted.

"Hey you! What is this place?"

The person didn't respond which made the athlete even angrier.

"Hey I'm talking to you deaf piece of shit! Where are we?"

Now Eva was fuming as the person didn't respond for a second time.

"Ok so you want it the hard way huh!" Eva was about to launch at the guy.

"Eva NO!" Harold shouted, "Remember what Chris said. They can't see you."

"But they can hear me right" Eva shouted.

Suddenly Chris' voice came out of nowhere echoing to all the campers, "Actually they can't hear, see or touch you guys. Go on try punching him."

Harold extended his hand to the guy's shoulder. Before he touched him, Eva smacked the guy. He fell forward because of the force but didn't look back or react to the punch.

"So they don't have emotions?" Harold asked.

"Nope. You do anything to them they won't react" Chris said, "Alright. Mclean OUT!"

Suddenly a car taking the roundabout lost control and was coming straight to Harold. Eva looked back to see the car. Suddenly she pulled the ginger geek before the car rammed into him.

Harold was panting and his eyes were wide open with horror seeing the car ram into the Eiffel tower, just centimetres in front of him.

"Thanks a lot Eva" Harold said.

"Yeah yeah. Enough. Let's get outta here" Eva said as the two tigers ran away from the spot.

* * *

Owen and Justin also were in the city, walking across the street. They passed several stores but got into none of them. Mostly because Owen said they weren't food stores.

"How about this one?" Justin asked pointing to a clothes store.

"Noooo! I hate clothes shopping" Owen looked at the store and saw a candy machine. His face lit up, "On second thought, let's get in because I LOOOVVVEEE clothes shopping."

"I know you saw the candy machine. But did you see anything else?" Justin asked smiling.

Owen looked but he didn't see anything. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously you didn't see anything else?" Justin frowned.

"UHHH…. No" Owen said.

"Forget it. We're not going in" Justin said.

"Oh c'mon. Don't be sad" Owen said as he looked closely at the store. Then his eyes widened on seeing a poster in front of the store, "Isn't that you?!"

Justin smirked, "About time you saw that."

"That is so cool! You look amazing with the hat. By the way, who's the chick beside you?" Owen asked about a blonde girl who was also wearing a hat similar to that of Justin.

"That's Dakota. We were the official models for this store for 3 years now" Justin said.

"Wow! So…. Can we get in the store now?" Owen asked with hope in his tone.

"No."

"C'monnn!" Owen cried. Suddenly he looked in front and saw a butchery, "Can we go there at least."

Justin looked in front and on seeing the butchery, he facepalmed. He saw no other way to get Owen to stop crying, so he agreed.

"Thanks Man!" He hugged the model.

The two guys walked to the butchery and Owen's face beamed seeing the meat around him. He jumped and hugged the freezer where the meat was kept. He opened it and smelled each slice of meat. Then he looked around and his eyes met a sign 'STEAK'. He jumped up and down in delight as he hopped to the steak area. Justin was just plain confused seeing Owen. He scratched the back of his head not knowing how he can control the big guy.

"Uh…. Owen. Calm down dude" Justin said.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? This place is heaven" Owen said. He saw a guy chopping meat with a butcher knife.

"Hey lemme go ask him for a sample" Owen said as he went to the counter, "Hey butcher dude. Could I humbly ask for a free sample?"

Suddenly the butcher's knife slipped out of his hand and it was sent flying backwards to where Owen was. The knife sliced his head off his body. His separated blonde head and his body was now down in a pool of blood on the floor of the butchery. His hair was completely red. Justin just watched in horror. His eyes and mouth were wide open. He was breathing heavily seeing the body of the big guy. The butcher then took his knife and continued chopping. Justin immediately ran out of the store before he himself got killed.

* * *

Noah and Tyler ran about looking for a car. But the cars which were parked were locked and they didn't have any key. When they had no hope of finding one, Tyler ran to the traffic signal at a junction. He ran to a red Honda waiting in front of the signal. The jock opened the driver's door and pulled the guy out of the car and flung him on the road.

Then he got in and signalled Noah to get in.

"I bet Duncan will be impressed of what you did there" Noah said.

"Don't compare Duncan with me. We all know I'm superior at this" Tyler said.

Suddenly a police siren was heard.

"Yeah. You're totally a pro" Noah said sarcastically, "now step on it!"

Tyler went full throttle with the Honda. He instantly took a right from the signal and sped forward. He was going at 140+ speed. After about 5 minutes of chasing, Tyler's stats stood at 3 hot dog stalls, a fire hydrant, 5 red light jumps and 2 fences.

"TYLER STOP!" Noah screamed but it was too late. The Honda rammed into Mike and Jo who were crossing the road. They were sent flying with the impact. Mike's head hit a metal statue of.…. Chris. He lost a lot of blood and died on the spot. Jo on the other hand got impaled by one of the sharp flagpoles which were protruding outwards from the middle of a building. The two tigers then woke up in the VR room.

* * *

**Confessional: Jo**

She had her palm on her face, "All of my teammates are assholes. freakin' assholes!"

**End Confessional: Jo**

* * *

"Great. Just great Tyler. We killed two of our teammates" Noah screamed.

Noah was getting a little worried with Tyler's speed. He could see from the jock's face that he had no control whatsoever of the car. Noah looked behind and saw the police gaining on them.

"How are they still right behind us" Noah said, "We've been going in light speed!"

Suddenly the police car overtook the red Honda and forced Tyler to slow down to a stop.

"Chris said that these people can't see us. Then how?" Tyler asked.

The police came to Tyler's side and knocked on his window. Tyler rolled it down, not daring to look up. Noah on the other hand saw who it was and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello gentleman, you have been charged with red light jumping, stealing, hit and run and murder. You're really gonna enjoy…."

Tyler opened the door and fell on the officer's feet crying, "Please officer! Don't kill me. PLEASEEE! I am sorry! Truly sorry!"

"Tyler you idiot, look up for once!" Noah shouted.

Tyler then looked up, "Duncan? Wait, DUNCAN! Why were you chasing us?"

Duncan was laughing, "Well, I always wanted to drag a policeman out of his car, steal it and drive around. When I saw you guys, I thought lemme try something. Man you guys were freaking out"

"Because of YOU we killed two of our teammates!" Tyler screamed.

"Yeah that was the bit that went bad" Duncan said, "Anyway I'm off."

Duncan got back in the police car and drove back to the city. Tyler and Noah got into the Honda and drove toward the mountains.

* * *

Alejandro, Heather and Dakota were walking along an empty, narrow one way road. They were looking around constantly for any kind of possible accident source.

Then Dakota spoke up, "Don't you think we better walk on the middle of the road than the footpath."

"To get rammed by a vehicle? No thanks" Heather said.

"Actually she's right Heather. If we walk close to the buildings, something might fall on top of us from the building and we might get killed" Alejandro said.

"Thanks for understanding Alejandro" she winked. Alejandro gave out his signature smile.

They moved to the road and continued walking. Suddenly Dakota spoke up.

"So Alejandro, how do you keep your body so fit? I mean it's surprising that you haven't gone for any modelling. You would totally rock it."

Heather chipped in before the Spaniard could answer, "Well he hasn't. So stop asking him dumb questions."

"Actually chica, I have. And I've won competitions" Alejandro smirked.

"WHAT?!" Both the ladies shouted, fully surprised.

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"I was the previous winner of the Spanish Hottie. My contestants were nothing compared to me. I mean who can say to this face and this body" he took off his shirt and flexed his pecs**[2]**.

**End Confessional: Alejandro**

* * *

"That is so awesome! I never knew" Dakota said.

"You are too kind novia" Alejandro said.

"What does 'novia' mean?" the blonde asked.

"It means sweetheart" Alejandro winked.

"Aww thanks" Dakota smiled.

Heather narrowed her eyes at Dakota. Then she stood in the space between and pushed the Spaniard away from the blonde.

"Ok you two. That's enough flirting."

"Hey, do I smell something different in you chica. Perhaps jealousy" Alejandro smirked. Heather slapped his back.

"N-no. Why should I care if you talk to blondie?" Heather said. Alejandro chuckled.

"Try to hide it all you want chica."

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"For the record, I wasn't jealous. I was uh…. was…. I was trying to keep them concentrated in the game…. Yeah that was exactly what I was doing" then she clenched her right fist and hit her other palm, "How can he call that blondie a sweetheart? He's never called me sweetheart. Douchebag."

**End Confessional: Heather**

* * *

They walked and reached the end of the narrow road. The road opened up to a small junction. A truck carrying logs was coming at full speed from the path to their left and a blue Nissan Micra was coming from the right.

The three teammates were standing next to a building at one corner of the junction. Suddenly the truck and the Micra crashed head on. The Micra was crushed. Its wheels came off and its bonnet was sent flying towards the three bulls. Alejandro failed to notice the blue bonnet coming his way and fell prey to it. The sharp bonnet sliced him through his hip, separating his upper body from the lower. The two halves of his body were now drowning in a puddle of his own blood and Dakota's blood. Dakota got crushed when one of the logs rolled out of the truck and hit her against the building wall.

Heather somehow escaped from the log when the store they were standing in front of, opened the door and Izzy pulled her from inside.

"Thanks crazy girl" Heather said breathing heavily.

"Anytime" Izzy replied.

"Hey where's Al?"

Izzy pointed outside with her thumb. Heather went closer to the window which was now fully broken. Then she screamed seeing the separated body of the Spaniard and the crushed body of the blonde.

"Oh my God!" she closed her eyes and went closer to Izzy.

"It's virtual. He's not dead really. Anyway let's get outta here" Izzy said as the two girls started to run. But before they could exit the place, one more log fell off the truck and hit the store for a second time. Due to the impact, the ceiling fell and everything under it perished. Heather and Izzy were crushed under the ceiling which piled upon them.

Alejandro, Dakota and Heather woke up in the VR room a minute later.

* * *

DJ and Dawn were walking in a canyon.

"Out of all the places they could put us, they put us in the middle of some canyon" DJ said, "How do we even get out of this place?"

Suddenly they heard an echo, "HELLO!"

"Did you hear that DJ?" Dawn asked.

"I sure did. There's someone else here. Looks like we ain't the only ones with bad luck" DJ said. Dawn chuckled.

DJ gave out a reply shouting 'Hello' back. Then he picked Dawn up and ran forward to find out who it was. After about 3 minutes of running, they ran into the dirt farmer who was running from the opposite direction. Scott fell backwards due to the impact.

Gwen came running from behind Scott and bent down to help him get up. But before she lifted him up, she was pulled away from behind by Courtney. The CIT then pulled Scott up to his feet as he dusted himself.

"You better not be getting any ideas with Gwen, dirt boy" Courtney whispered.

"Babe, she was only tryna help" Scott whispered back.

"Yeah, I already lost one time because of her. I'm not letting that happen again" Courtney replied. Scott rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: Gwen**

"What is wrong with her? I was trying to help him, not steal him or whatever she thought. Why won't she ever understand?"

**End Confessional: Gwen**

* * *

"This canyon just doesn't end. We've been for 3 hours or something" DJ said.

"I hear you man. My butt is sweating and I have no idea how" Scott said, "Oh so you're with Dawn. Sorry, didn't see you earlier. You were tiny" Scott smirked.

"I have a bigger brain than you" Dawn said. Scott frowned while the rest giggled.

Suddenly a small baby wildebeest came running from behind Courtney.

Dawn bent down and held her arms out to the little animal. It slowly walked towards Dawn and jumped into her hands.

"Aww. You poor thing. Are you lost?" Dawn asked rubbing its body gently. DJ, Gwen and Courtney smiled seeing how she handled the little animals. Scott just looked blankly crossing his arms.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Its intensity grew with every second.

"Uh…. What is happening?" Gwen asked trembling with fear.

"I have no clue" Courtney replied looking at the shaking ground.

Dawn let go of the baby wildebeest as it ran forward, "There's only one explanation to this" she paused, "Wildebeest stampede."

The ground now was shaking tremendously, "Then what are we waiting for? RUN!" DJ screamed as the 5 campers ran in the direction of the baby wildebeest. Seconds later tens of thousands of wildebeests ran in the closed space of the canyon. They were running mad.

The campers looked back and they knew there was no escape. Scott however saw a branch and held onto it with his left hand. Courtney saw him and got hold of his foot and hung on. DJ on the other hand picked up Dawn and Gwen and held them on his shoulders. He noticed a branch to his right, he held out his right hand and caught hold of it.

Wildebeests ran mad below them, they were never ending. They came running in thousands after thousands. Courtney's hand was slipping. Her grip loosened as she went even more down. Now she was hanging on to Scott's shoe. In a few seconds, his shoe came off and Courtney was sent down into wild stampede.

"NO! COURTNEY!" Scott screamed as he saw her getting thrown here and there like a rag doll then disappeared.

DJ heard a creak and looked up to see that the branch they were holding onto was slowly breaking with the weight.

DJ sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry girls. I couldn't hold on." Suddenly the branch snapped and they fell into the stampede and got killed.

Scott saw the scenes as he held on to his branch. He waited for about 5 minutes. He could see the end of the largest stampede. His arms were sore from holding the branch. Once he saw the coast was clear, he dropped down and panted.

"Whew" he said feeling relieved, "I gotta get outta here." He then held onto the branch again and tried climbing up the canyon.

* * *

Now back in the city, Trent and Ezekiel were riding a helicopter.

"Dude where did you find this beauty?" Ezekiel asked excitedly. He looked outside and saw the massive view, "Whoa…. This is awesome. I've never been this high up before."

"Not even on a plane?" Trent asked.

"Nope" Ezekiel replied.

"That is just, wow. See dude, staying at home every time won't give you the true amazingness of life" Trent said, "Get out, explore. The world's a huge opportunity."

"Thanks eh" Ezekiel said.

In the meantime, a giant white robot with blue eyes on a screen was chasing Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Katie and Bridgette. The 5 campers ran as fast as they can. But Sierra tripped. The robot then took her in its hand.

"Let me go you stupid robot" Sierra screamed hitting its hand, "CODYY!"

Cody heard her scream and looked behind, "HEY YOU! METALHEAD! Let her go at this instant!" he shouted.

"You heard the guy! Let her go!" Bridgette shouted.

The robot then ran and climbed atop a large tower. The campers looked up and saw it holding on to the building with one hand and holding Sierra in the other. Cody and the three girls ran to the bottom of the tower.

Cody then shouted, "Hey! You're a robot! Not a bloody Gorilla to climb up a building."

* * *

**Confessional: Cody**

"Usually in movies, these kinds of scenes are done by giant gorillas. I won't be surprised if I see a helicopter any time soon."

**End Confessional: Cody**

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Zoey asked pointing to the sky.

"It's a helicopter?" Katie said.

It indeed was a helicopter. The one Trent and Ezekiel were riding.

* * *

**Confessional: Cody**

Smirking at the camera, "Told you a helicopter would come."

**End Confessional: Cody**

* * *

Trent saw the robot holding Sierra. So he took a parachute backpack and lowered the helicopter to the robot's level.

"Zeke take control. I'm jumping off" Trent said.

"Wait but I don't know how…." He started but by the Trent jumped onto the robot's shoulder.

Trent looked for some kind of door or switch on the robot's body.

"It should be somewhere at the back" Trent looked on.

The robot tried to knock Trent off its shoulder. It shook its shoulder vigorously but the musician somehow held on. Seconds later, he saw a small square door behind its neck. Trent opened it with his right hand, holding on to the robot with his left. Underneath the door he saw an on/off switch.

"Bingo" he said as he switched off the robot.

Suddenly the robot left its grip on the tower and Sierra. Now Trent, Sierra and the robot were under free fall.

Sierra shouted, "TRENT! Open the parachute!"

He gave a thumbs up and pulled. No parachute came out. Instead, 3 small balloons came out.

"Oh C'mon! Why is everything Chris quality?" Trent shouted.

Bridgette, Zoey and Katie cleared away from the bottom of the tower.

"Cody move away from there!" Bridgette shouted. But before he could react the robot fell on him, crushing him to death. Trent and Sierra too got killed falling from that height. Cody's arm could be seen sticking out from under robot while Trent and Sierra drowned in a pool of blood.

Katie and Zoey had ran away. Katie almost got rammed by car while running. If it wasn't for Zoey, she would've woken up in the VR room by now.

"Thanks Zoey. That was a close call" Katie said.

"You're welcome. We gotta be careful now" Zoey replied.

They stood in the middle of the road and looked back at the spot where the robot fell, a few hundred metres away.

"Good thing we ran away at that time" Katie said.

"That pool of blood looked so real" Zoey said.

"I know right."

The girls looked on at the robot. What they didn't see was a massive 12 wheeler coming straight at them from behind. Zoey and Katie looked back and saw the truck only metres away. They held their hands together and closed their, certain that this was how their challenge would end. They waited for impact.

The next instant, the girls felt a push from their left and fell to the right side of the road. When they heard the truck's noise fade away, they slowly opened their eyes. The first thing they saw was an arm, separated from its body. The girls screamed aloud. Then they looked to the right and saw the armless body. Zoey noticed a green patch with red on its head.

"DUNCAN!" Zoey screamed and ran to his body. She turned him over on his back and saw his whole body red in blood.

Duncan had seen the truck from a long way and he had to run fast enough to save the girls. He reached on time, but when he pushed them, he himself tripped and fell on the road. The truck ran over him like he was a speed breaker. All 12 wheels went over him and in the process his hand got cut off.

"C'mon Zoey. Let's go" Katie said.

"No. I can't leave him like this."

"Zoey it's VR. It's not like he's actually dead" Katie explained.

"I know….. It just looks so real. Chris was right. This is pretty traumatic" Zoey said, "There's even bloodstain on my hand."

"Anyway get up. We gotta run."

The girls then ran away from that area as Duncan woke up in the VR room.

"This has got to be a win for the Tigers. You guys have 6 remaining compared to the Bulls' 4" Chris announced.

* * *

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?!" Ezekiel shouted as he was trying to control the helicopter, "There's gotta be an instruction manual or something eh."

The helicopter was flying in circles, zig-zag and other strange patterns. It was going in loops and twisting and turning.

"Ok until now, we've seen the seven wonders of the world" Harold said crossing the road absentmindedly. A car almost hit him, if it wasn't for Eva.

"Listen geek I don't care about the wonders or whatever" Eva said, "You have gotta be careful. This is like the 10th time I'm saving you from an accident."

"How about the 17 times I pushed you out of danger huh? Doesn't that count" Harold said.

"I was trying to…." Eva tried to explain but Harold cut her off.

"You were trying to pick a fight with non-existent people who can't see or hear you."

After they crossed the road, they walked into a park like place. The first thing they saw was the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"I had enough geography tests today" Eva said, "let's go somewhere else." But Harold didn't seem to hear her. He eyes were glued to the iconic tower as he walked towards.

"YOU GEEK! DON'T…. UGH!"

Eva and Harold stood right in front of the tower. Harold looked excited seeing the tower.

"I've always wanted to see this architectural beauty" he said. Eva rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you geeks see in this. Some guy didn't know how to make a tower to stand straight. I'd say he's dumb."

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter was heard. It was flying out of control. It was the same helicopter that Ezekiel was desperately trying to fly. It started to come down quickly. Suddenly it hit somewhere in the bottom of the tower and flew up. This caused the tower to fall to lean even more. It became unstable.

"I guess we have to get out" Eva said with her eyes widened.

But before Harold could say anything, the iconic tower fell sideways onto Eva and Harold, crushing them both. Ezekiel on the other hand somehow got the helicopter to fly up before it hit ground. Now he was uncontrollably towards the mountains.

* * *

Tyler and Noah were still riding the red Honda on the road leading to the top of the mountain.

"Max. Speed 40… Turn Left… Danger: Falling Rocks…." Tyler kept on saying.

Noah rolled his eyes feeling annoyed, "Will you stop reading each and every signboard"

"You can't tell me what not to do" Tyler said.

"What I meant was be careful. Concentrate on driving."

"I know my driving and I know cars" Tyler debated.

Suddenly the car stopped. Tyler tried starting it but nothing happened.

"You know cars and driving right. So go check the engine" Noah said.

"No way. You check it. I've been doing all the work. You haven't done anything till yet" Tyler said.

"Fine I'll check" Noah said as he got out of the car. He went to the front and opened the bonnet.

In the meantime, Bridgette saw Scott climbing up the canyon. She extended a hand to help him come up.

"Thanks" Scott said as he started to run.

"No. Don't" Bridgette said.

Scott turned back, "What do you want?"

"Get in the car. We'll be safe if we stay together" Bridgette elaborated.

"Listen, staying together is not gonna work. And what makes you think I'll join you dweebs?"

Suddenly, the helicopter Ezekiel was in crashed on the top of the mountain causing rocks and big boulders to fall. A medium sized rock then fell right next to Scott.

"Is that reason enough?" Bridgette asked pointing at the rock. Scott immediately got into the driver's seat of the black Land Cruiser. Bridgette got in along with Izzy and Justin.

Scott stepped on it as they went down the road. As they were about to reach the bottom and escape, a large boulder fell onto the road in front of them, blocking the path.

"What do we do?" Justin panicked as Scott went a little reverse and checked for another way. But to no luck.

"Uh guys, we have a big one coming from the top" Bridgette shouted as a big boulder was about to fall right on top of the car.

"HAVE NO FEAR SQUAD! E-SCOPE WILL SAVE US!" Izzy screamed as she took a bazooka out of nowhere, and shot at the boulder blocking their way. It got disintegrated and cleared the way. Scott fired up the vehicle and took off before the incoming boulder coming from above crushed them.

"WOOHOO IZZY!" They chanted.

On the other hand, Noah and Tyler were still on the mountain. Noah held the bonnet with one hand and leaned into the engine while Tyler stayed in the car like there was no danger.

Suddenly a boulder fell from above the mountain and was falling straight onto their car. It fell on the open bonnet, closing it and crushing the engine. Since Noah had leaned in, his head also got crushed under the heavy boulder and the bonnet thus killing him.

Tyler screamed in horror as he jumped outta the car and started to run to the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

"I guess that's enough. What do you say Chef?" Chris asked from the control room.

"It's been 8 hours" Chef said.

"Anyway we'll end it" Chris said as he stepped out of the control room signalling Chef to switch the challenge off. Suddenly the remaining campers found themselves in the VR room.

When all the campers assembled in front of Chris he announced.

"With the help of Scott, Bridgette, Justin and Izzy, the winners of today's challenge are the Bulls!"

The bulls cheered and pumped their fists.

"But Izzy died long back. How's she still in the game?" Mike asked.

"True. But you forgot one thing. I said that one camper from the bulls will respawn if they die once. That was chosen to be Izzy" Chris explained, "So bulls, as a reward….."

"We get to use the VR room again?" Cody asked.

"Well I was gonna say a spa treatment but what the heck, you can take the VR room" Chris said.

"Oh NO WAY!" Heather protested, "We need that spa. We aren't going anywhere without that."

"We need the VR room. Not some stupid spa" Scott said.

"Zip it dirtboy. You're not the one who knows anything about cleanliness" Dakota said.

"Whoever's in favour for the spa, raise your hands" Courtney said.

All the girls and Justin raised their hands.

"Justin, what the hell" Cody and Scott shouted.

"I'm a model. I have a spa treatment every week" Justin said.

"Who's in favour of the VR room" Scott asked as the guys and Izzy raised their hands.

"Justin and Izzy, you two are pathetic" Courtney and Heather said in unison. Than they looked at each other.

"Stop copying me" they said in chorus again, "UGH!"

"Chris, majority opts the spa" Dakota said.

"Alright spa it is" Chris said, "As for you tigers, its campfire time. Tyler, Katie and Zoey get immunity for staying alive. Trent also gets immunity.

"For what?" the musician asked looking confused.

"You defeated the robot that's why" Chris said, "Anyway tigers, meet me at the campfire ceremony in 10 minutes."

"Wait its dark already?" Tyler asked.

"Yup. Its 7 pm. You guys have been in there for 8 hours" Chris said.

The campers headed out of the VR room as Chris locked it.

* * *

**Campfire pit:**

"Welcome again, tigers" Chris said holding a tray of marshmallows.

"Alright, the good stuff's back" DJ said high fiving Trent on seeing the marshmallows.

"Yes they are. But we gotta find out who's gonna get them" the host said, "Today, elimination is gonna be done differently. I've done this with the bulls last time. And since I believe in equal game, today it's your turn."

"Elaboration required" Noah said.

"I got you covered" Chris said as he took out a recorder and pressed play.

Suddenly the theme song played but sung by someone with an awful voice, "_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be FAMOUS! I wanna be…_"

The campers closed their ears with their hands. Chris immediately pressed stop.

"Who destroyed the theme song?" Trent asked.

"And who's singing it? A constipated goat?" Duncan commented.

"FYI that's Chris singing in the shower. I put the recorder in there before he went in" Chef laughed.

"Give that man an award. Respect Chef" Duncan said pumping his fists. Chef smirked.

"Alright! That's enough" Chris said with an annoyed look on his face, "What I meant to play was this…."

He pressed play.

"_Alright listen up. Today's elimination ceremony is gonna be kinda different. You won't be voting off anyone_ **(pause)**

_I said you won't be voting off anyone. We have a different way for today __**(pause) **_

_Instead of voting off someone, we'll be picking the camper who's been the most useless for your team and kick them off the island __**(pause)**_

_Well, this E-pad here knows all the info of how many challenges you as an individual has won for your team. If you've got immunity in any of the previous challenges, you're safe. But if you haven't, then you'll be compared according to your performance in challenges_."

He pressed stop, "So all clear?"

"How do we know…" Harold started but was cut off by Chris.

"… if I'm faking it right? Here's your answer" the host said as he pressed play again.

"_If you feel the info is fake, then just recollect what you did in the challenges. As your name comes in this E-pad, I'll call out your name and throw you a marshmallow."_

The host pressed stop, "Hope that's made everything clear. If it didn't, I don't care" he paused, "Now as you might have heard, if you have got immunity previously, you're safe. So let's begin. The first marshmallow goes to the man who's got the most immunity this season, which is 2 times. Noah."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to the bookworm who looked truly surprised, "Really? I got most immunity?"

"I agree with his doubt. _He's _our MVP?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"That is correct. The bookworm beats everyone. I can't think of a worse humiliation" Chris said, "Anyway, second marshmallow of the evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ezekiel

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And last but not least the last four immunity holders who received it today. That is Tyler, Zoey, Katie and Trent."

They got their marshmallows and joined the rest of the tigers who were standing behind Chris.

"So the three campers who haven't received immunity yet. Jo, Duncan and Mike" Chris said.

"How're you gonna choose between us?" Mike asked.

"Well, we're gonna analyse and compare your individual performances" Chris said, "So let's check your stats. Duncan handed a win in the first challenge along with Ezekiel and he played a major part in the canoe challenge. So the sweetheart delinquent gets a marshmallow."

The host tossed the marshmallow to him. Duncan caught it and crushed it in his hand.

"Call me a sweetheart one more time, I'll…. Uh I'll…."

"What happened? Can't think of anything sweetheart" Chris teased.

Duncan caught Chris' collar, glaring daggers at him, "Not another word" he gave a tiny pause between each word.

Chef pulled Duncan away from the host and pushed him to the group of campers behind Chris.

Chris continued, "Now, I'll be giving away the last marshmallow. Then I'll explain why the loser sucked. So the last camper who's safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike. Jo, you suck."

"Jeez. You could've just said that she's out" Katie said.

"My show, my wish" Chris said

"How is she out? She's been great this season" Eva said.

"You might say that but the stats imply otherwise" Chris explained, "Jo has only won one _round_ till yet. In the boxing challenge. Mike on the other hand has won the 'flag collecting' challenge. So Jo's the most useless…."

"Enough Mc-Lame" Jo said as she went to the cabin to pack her things. She came back a few minutes later carrying a backpack and a suitcase.

"Alright, later everyone" Jo said as she high fived each of tigers who were standing in a line. Then she hugged Eva who was at the end of the line. Eva smiled and hugged back. After a few seconds, they let go of each other.

"Thanks for giving me competition" Jo said.

"I gotta admit, it's gonna be pretty boring without you now" Eva said, "These guys aren't up for my challenge."

Jo smirked as she walked the dock of shame and hopped on to the boat of losers.

Before the boat left the dock, Chris called, "Hey Jo. I know I've been a little harsh to you. So to make it up, I kept a box of 3 sandwiches in the boat."

Jo looked surprised, "Really? Uh thanks."

"Don't mention it" Chris said with an awkward smile.

The boat left the dock as everyone waved goodbye. When it reached somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Jo took the blue box and looked inside. As Chris said, there were three sandwiches, well-made and hot.

"Better to eat it hot I guess" Jo shrugged as she quickly stuffed it in her mouth.

Suddenly her eyes became watery and her face turned a little red. She took a look between the bread slices and saw that it was loaded with Habanero sauce. Her mouth burned. She felt that she could breathe fire out of her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, "CHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEFFFFFFF!"

* * *

**Confessional: Chef**

He was whistling while looking at the Habanero sauce bottle. Then he looked to the camera and gave a smirk, "Hehehehehe… No one gets away after pranking Hatchet."

**End Confessional: Chef**

* * *

The camera showed the campfire pit again, "Alright, the rest of you are luckily safe tonight. You may leave now" Chris said.

The campers were walking back to the cabin.

"Hey DJ" Trent whispered.

"What up?"

"Gwen asked me before the challenge to meet her at 7.30" Trent said.

"Yeah so…."

"Should I go?" he asked.

"Wha- How is that even a question? Dude, she asked_ you _to go meet her. You have to go" DJ demanded.

"Ok-ok I'll go. I just asked for…."

"Shush! Just go" DJ said keeping a finger on his lips. Trent gave a thumbs up and ran.

Duncan looked at Mike walking with Zoey. The punk pulled him and waited for the rest of campers to go in front of them. Once they were the last ones in the pack, they walked slowly.

"Alright Mal" Duncan said loud enough for Mike to hear, "What's in your mind? I know you have no good intentions. And don't even try to cover yourself up from me."

Mike put his hair down covering his eye, "So Duncan, the supposedly 'king of juvie' has found me" he smirked, "too bad no one here knows how much you used to get thrashed by the real king of juvie and Jason."

Duncan looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I think you forgot about Jason. Lemme remind you. Remember when Jason stripped you down and hung you upside down in the mess hall, when you disobeyed him" Mal laughed.

Duncan sighed still looking down, "That's what made me even tougher, Mal" he tried to throw a punch in, but Mal immediately caught his fist.

"Been to prison and still not as me huh sweetie" Mal said with an evil smile on his face.

"Prison's a whole new sea. I doubt if you'll even survive a day there" Duncan smirked.

"If you survived, then prison should be a sleepfest" Mal said.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"Everyone in prison hates Mal. They've seen All Stars in the jail TV. Many of the guys are ready to even kill the dude" Duncan crossed his arms, "I escaped brutality because of Chris' great reputation in prison."

**End Confessional: Duncan**

* * *

"Yo Duncan! You coming?" DJ called.

"Yeah, gimme a minute" he shouted then he turned back to Mal, "Our talk isn't over Mal."

"Agreed. You wanna know what's in my head right" Mal said, "Anyway go on your 'friends' are calling."

Duncan ran as Mike smirked.

* * *

The Bulls' Female cabin was empty as all of them had gone to the spa. The Male cabin had 2 out of 5 attendance. Alejandro and Justin had also joined the girls saying that the face is important. Scott went to the bathroom.

Cody sat on his bunk and took out something from his pocket. Owen saw it and asked,

"Is that a recorder?"

"Yup" Cody replied.

"Where did you get that from? I thought no one uses those now" Owen said opening a bag of chips.

"Well yeah it isn't widely used or anything. Besides I got it from Chris."

"He gave it to you?"

"No. Well I saw him use it during the campfire ceremony today. He kept it on the tray later. So I took it without him knowing" Cody said.

"YOU STOLE THE RECORDER?!" Owen asked in surprise.

"Technically yeah. But if you look at it another way it's not" Cody tried to cover up.

"But what do you need it for?"

"I'll tell you everything my man. But now, I gotta plan everything out."

Owen shrugged, "Fine with me."

* * *

There was nothing else interesting happening so the camera showed Chris and Chef roasting marshmallows at the campfire pit.

"A great VR challenge today. Lots of blood and separated body organs. I smell some tension amongst the teams. Can't wait for whatever is in store for us" he paused, "Hey Chef, did you clean the mess hall?"

"Yeah. Those interns are doing it" Chef said.

"But that's your job. They don't have to do those. It's not in their contract" Chris said.

"I don't care if it ain't there in their contracts. Even they don't know what's in their contract" Chef laughed.

"Oh you're right. We tricked them into coming here. They've never even seen their contracts" Chris and Chef both started to laugh.

"Anyway, Will Trent and Gwen become one again? Will Cody find out what Dakota's hiding? And will….. OWW!" he was cut off by a dodgeball which hit his foot. He picked it up and saw that it was written "Beware" on top of it.

"….And will I catch this moron before he does something to me? Definitely. Find out in the next episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… MAYHEM!"

* * *

**[1] SPANISH FOR 'MY BUTT IS ON FIRE'.**

**[2] CHEST MUSCLES. I'M PRETTY SURE MOST PEOPLE KNOW THIS.**

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF YET ANOTHER HUGE CHAPTER. APOLOGIES TO THE JO FANS. **

**WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK IS BEHIND CHRIS? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS**

**ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER OR NOT. MARK IT AS A FOLLOW AND FAV. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, ADIOS!**

**-sbktd**


End file.
